A Troubled Love
by Isolating
Summary: This is a story, on how Raven (From Teen titans) got accepted into the Justice League/YJ. And not rejected. A love story about Raven and Connor, Batman and Catwoman (Selina kyle), Hawkwoman and Hawkman, can't forget about Nightwing and Starfire. But obstacles get in their way, from lex luthor to Trigon. Rated M for later on in the chapters. (Plus swearing)
1. Meeting the Team

AN: Hello Everyone! Hopefully by the time you are reading this I have went over and fixed my many mistakes on my grammar. I have a program that reads it out loud and it really helps me out. _**So Sorry in advance**_, and if you see anything you wish to see progress later on in the story. Private message me. Don't flame because I could care less. Be nice my friends because Your words mean nothing to me. This site is called FAN FICTION. Fan (Who loves a certain thing such as comics, movies, books, etc.) Fiction (Writing) So don't bash a story just because a story bashes your favourite character.

I Do not like Wonder woman, nor Megan.

Just saying.

Doesn't mean I am going to bash them, even though I should ; ) Just kidding

Most likely I will not have gave them big roles, or made them look weak... My story... Word.

None of these characters are mine.

All chapters are around 1k (Without AN)

So Enjoy!

Description ; This is a story, on how Raven (From Teen titans) got accepted into the Justice League/YJ. And not rejected. A love story about Raven and Connor, Batman and Catwoman (Selina kyle), Hawkwoman and Hawkman, can't forget about Nightwing and Starfire. But obstacles get in their way, from lex luthor to Trigon. Rated M for later on in the chapters. (Plus swearing)

* * *

It was a normal Friday, a bit quiet but a perfect Friday. Kid flash not being at mount justice because of the flash needing help. The flash needed kid flash for an important mission, finding his girl a gift for their anniversary. Meanwhile within mount justice Kald'r was practicing with the new-found Robin (Tim Drake). Nightwing (Richard 'dick' greyson) and Superboy (Connor Kent) fixing their bikes as two girls giggled and gossiped about the two men. Megan and Artemis, well-known for liking Superboy. .Superboy whose name is Conner Kent, paid little attention as he took off his shirt to work under his bike, not wanting to get oil on the only white shirt he had. Seeing Nightwing doing the same, Conner kept working. A white wolf walked over to Conner and watched his master work on his bike. Conner smirking at Wolf, only to get two female giggles. Rolling his eyes he crawled out from under his bike and signed.

"Do they ever shut up?" He scowled

"You tell me" Nightwing signed "You dated one of them"

"Don't remind me" Superboy signed yet again and dusted himself off

"Yeah sorry dude" Nightwing said as he put his shirt back on "must have been a pain"

"You have no idea" Superboy laughed lightly as he saw Virgil/Static make his way over

"Hey guys whats up?" He passed two water bottles at the boys

"Fixing bikes"

"By the looks of it also getting the lady's attention" Virgil winked

"Really?" Connor laughed "We don't want them"

"Arsenal Get your ass over here!" Virgil yelled towards Roy/Speedy

"When will you ever shut up" Roy signed and waved his hand and made his way over to where the guys were hanging out

**- Intercom - **

01- Superman

02- Batman

09- HawkMan

16-Red Tornado

**- Intercom -**

Batman calling each hero over by their superhero names. All the Young Justice team stopped what they were busy with and met the adults in the middle of the ring. Superboy walking over putting his shirt back on, ignoring his suppose to be mentor.

"What is it?" Nightwing asked batman "a mission?"

"No" Batman stated "You have a new member to your team"

"Who is it?" Robin asked "Someone we should know?"

**- Intercom - **

04 -Flash

B03- Kid Flash

**- Intercom -**

"Sorry bats took a little longer than then I thought" Flash smiled

"It's fine, just in time actually"

"In time for what?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow

"A new member"

"Oh sweet" Wally smiled while he started to chit-chat with Nightwing. Superboy decided it was time to put on his leather jacket. "Wonder who it is"

**- Intercom - **

A10- HawkWoman

B27- Raven

**- Intercom -**

"Good your are finally here" Batman stated and walked towards Raven who took her hood off

"Welcome to Mount Justice" Raven shook hands with Batman and the other Justice League members.

The Young Justice team turns their heads and see a beautiful long black-haired woman. Her bangs were pulled back so her hair would not be in her eyes, her bangs were braided and tied back. Yet it made everyone want to stare into her eyes, her eyes were a beautiful Indigo coloured, that seemed to just pop out. She has a very pale skin tone, a red chakra on her forehead. Her clothes A leotard,a cape covering most of her outfit, and her shoes almost going up to her high thighs. Two button shapes on the shoulders of her leotard holding her cape, while wearing a matching belt, instead of a Raven shaped belt piece, a superman belt piece was placed. Two golden fabric pieces following behind her. She was breathtaking. Superboy stated at the beautiful woman, known as Raven. Staring at her eyes and then noticing her lips, a nice red rosey colour, seemed to bring more colour to her face.

"Thank you for the welcome party" Raven said with a pure voice. Music to mainly every teen in the building.

"Hello! Welcome to the hall of justice!" Megan floated towards her and suddenly slapped her forehead saying her phrase "Hello Megan! You don't know my name, well my name is m-" getting cut off by Raven. While she floated over raven quickly made a note on her outfit and how cheerful she was. She wore a long-sleeved black suit with the same red X, black shoes, and her blue cape.

"Let me guess, it's Megan?" Raven raised an eyebrow " Thank you" She nodded her head.

"haha My name is Nightwing" Nightwing walked over and shook her hand. She noted his uniform black unitard, black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. The chest area of his uniform is emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area is coloured in a lighter grey.

"Nice to meet you" She nodded her head

Raven taking mental notes on each members of the Young justice, and remember their names. suddenly got confronted by a Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes. The man wore a black t-shirt with the classic S-shield in red and wore a brown leather jacket over it. He also wore dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt. Sensing he was kryptonian, she watched as he introduced himself to her.

"My name is Conner Kent, superboy" He frowned at her as he extended his hand to welcome her.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you" She shook his hand and gave him a small smile. Making notes on every team member she decided to hear out Hawkwoman, her mentor.

"Child have I lied to you?" Catching Raven's attention. Raven turned to face Hawkwoman and replied a simple answer.

"No" Raven crossed her arms

"Good, Batman has a mission for the team, meaning you as well young one I will make sure you go on this one" Hawkwoman placed her hand on Ravens shoulder.

"Can't wait" Raven kept her emotionless face on for the time being.

Batman turned to the computer, typed a few things and explained the mission to the team. " Your mission is to find out what the injustice are up too, they will be fighting the Justice league. Find their plans inform us before it's too late "

"Raven will be much help to you " Hawkwoman informed the League, Stepping away from Raven and faced both teams " She has the power to stay within the shadows and has been taking orders from me for a while "

"does she know what is going on ? Batman asked Raven herself

"I know very little " Raven frowned but looked right into batman's eyes" but I know more than you, they have tubes, what you would call Zeta tubes, both in the east and west wing "

"Hawkwoman, how long has this been going on ?" Flash asked Hawkwoman

"Ever since they have been spotted "

" I see, What's in their home base ?" Batman replied

"I don't remember " Raven frowned " the only thing I know is they don't like intruders, I suggest you stick with the shadows, or you could find yourself in trouble "

"Then you know what you have to do " Batman narrowed his eyes and walked away

**Alpha**, Nightwing, Superboy, Raven and Miss martian will get in from the roof vents and find a way to get into the building without getting caught.

**Omega**, Wally, Artemis, Speedy, Static and beast boy you will go to the west wing, roof.

**Beta**, Bumble bee, wonder girl and batgirl east wing

**Gama**, Robin, beetle, lagoon boy, wolf, and Zatanna keep them busy outside in case if caught inside

* * *

AN: I do have most of the chapters done! So I will be posting them. Within the day this is posted. But that means I'm using my lovely program to read it out loud so I know what doesn't sound right. Patience!


	2. First misson

**_AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**~On their way to their destination~**

Raven meditating silently waiting for their drop offs.

"uh Raven ?" Megan turned her seat to face her

" What is it ?" Raven asked while her eyes remained closed

" Tired ? Maybe you shou- " Megan was cut off once again by Raven

" I'm not sleeping, I was simply meditating " Raven said getting an eyebrow or two who were listening

" We're up, Superboy, Megan, Raven Lets go " Nightwing stated and opened the hatch to the ship.

" Megan float us out in stealth mode, invisible, to the roof top " Raven floating on her own allowed Megan to float her towards the roof top. On the roof top Nightwing wasted no time and made his way to the vent system

" We need to get inside "

"I will turn off the vent system and alarm systems by the looks of it " Raven said as she sat down cross-legged and chanted three words in another language and a black raven shaped spirit went through the walls and disappeared. Finally getting the vent covers off without much noise and not triggering the alarm, the Spirit was back and went back into Raven. " It's done " With those words Raven stood up but stumbled and was caught by Superboy.

"You alright Raven ?" He questioned her

" Yes I am peachy " She answered as she put her hood on and went phased through the cement

" She knows how to do that " Megan asked as if she was angry "she could have just got us down there like that"

"Doesn't matter let's go " Nightwing stated and went through the vent system.

**- Meanwhile with Omega -**

Dropped off lightly on the west wing, at a safe distance so they wont be spotted jumping down. Artemis landed on the rood and quickly noticed the alarm system.

"I got this " Wally said as he worked on the system

" Alright Wally don't mess this up " Artemis stated

"Have faith in him " Beast boy frowned

"If anyone can do this its him" Static spoke up catching the young huntress blushing

"I do have faith but we can't take forever in a day others can get breached " she whispered quietly making her way checking to see if anyone saw them she prepared her bow and checked all sides of the building " No one saw us we are good "

"Done, let's go " Wally stated jumping into the vent followed by his team.

**- Beta east wing -**

" Let's do this bee " Batgirl smiled as she worked on the system and bee checked to make sure no one saw them.

Only to get attacked by a big buff guy. Bee turned big and knocked him to the ground with a kick his inner knee and turned small to miss his hand hitting her. Batgirl seeing this she ran over and worked her martial arts to tire him out and finally used one of her magic balls to tie him up with a rope. Then wonder girl punched him a good one, running towards the vent system she followed the other two girls.

" At least the vent system is off "

"How? There should be three vent systems for each building" Bumble bee asked

"I don't know keep on your toes girls" Wonder girl followed

**-Gama-**

In the trees waiting for a mental reminder from Megan, saying if anyone was caught.  
" So far so good "

"Neptune's beard !" Lagoon boy yelled quietly " I hate Gama squad " He scowled

"I'm not complaining " Blue beetle said "I'm not!" He spoke to himself "NO I'M NOT!"

"Of course not" Robin ran a hand through his hair and communicated Nightwing

"Everything okay in there?"

"So far so good

**-Alpha-**

" Turn right here " Nightwing lead the group

_~Raven where are you?~_

_~I am fine Nightwing, I have made an opening for you to drop down the next vent ~_

_~Where exactly are you?~_

_~I am above, not in plain sight ~_

_~Roger that ~_

"there's a vent open, Raven made sure of it" Nightwing spoke as they quietly crawled

How do we know we can trust her ?" Megan asked " She seems distant "

"She has the trust of the League " Superboy said and frowned

"You mean Batman and Hawkwoman ?" She sneered

" They are apart of the League "

"True but there is just something not right "

"We don't have time for this " Nightwing glared " Shh let's go "

Nightwing dropped down from the vent quietly jumping behind a bunch of cargo. Superboy following Nightwing, without attention being brought to him. Megan followed not wanting to screw up.

_~Careful there are a squat of ten making their rounds every ten minutes ~_

_~How do you know this ~_ Megan asked Raven

_~I have been watching them for some time if you didn't hear me with Hawkwoman ~_

"Hello Megan!" Megan said a bit too loud "we could ju-"

"Stop right there " Mr Freeze said with a smirk. Superboy glaring at Megan.

"You got us" Nightwing signed "What gave us away?"

"Mostly your green friend" Mr. Freeze smirked and froze them in their spot "Grab them"

_~Shit~_

_~Swearing won't do anything ~_ Raven relied as she stayed within the shadows and watched as some man wearing brown cargo pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that is tucked in his pants. His belt has a fairly large buckle. He wears black gloves and black boots. He also wears a black and white Lucha Libre mask, Named Bane. Watching her new-found team members getting dragged (AN: Well pushed) closer to the machine they were suppose to destroy. Raven looking at the machine and remembering what her earlier battle brought _~Nightwing It's a bomb!~_

* * *

AN: Hope you are enjoying this story!

Don't worry Megan wont be so stupid later on (I dislike her anyhow lmfao!)


	3. Boom goes the dynamite!

"It's a bomb in other words" Nightwing glared at Bane

"Correct" Bane smirked "You are gonna be the first to go with it"

Raven sensing trouble that bane was going to attack, watched as she saw her moment to strike, not wasting time she flew down.

"Why not pick on someone who isn't tied up" Her voice rang out with the sound of thunder behind her

"well well if it isn't chica, Here I thought I killed you" Bane's muscles expanded and he jumped up to hit her only to stop in mid-air.

"You think that would stop me... Pathetic" She used her power to throw bane into a wall and just in time to stop from freezing her. "You should know by now I am not easy to kill"

"Chica is playing with fire"

"You want to see fire? Fine let's do this the hard way Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" She threw things at him only for him to aim on the few boxes as soon as he punches them Raven came right from the floor and pulled him under and stopped so he would be stuck in cement. Mr. Freeze Frowning as she turned to him. Raven floating higher just missing gun attacks, and saw the fire from a fire pit. Eyes glowing she chanted and as she moved her hands, the fire followed behind every moment she made.

"Such a shame I have to kill you, you were just finally starting to bloom into a beautiful rose" mr Freeze shot ice at her only to get her using her power blocking it with her new weapon

"You speak too much!" Raven said as she threw the fire towards Mr Freeze, getting him to block her attack, she instantly Moved as fast as she could and hit him in the ribs and knocked him into the ground only to get tackled by bane, who finally broke free of his little cage. "Took you long enough!"

"Enough birds" Bane squeezed her making her yell as a crack was heard

"Enough!" Raven yelled and used her power to break the ice that kept the others frozen and picking all the enemies up from their positions and slamming them into the walls including bane. Raven then shot bane and Mr. Freeze into a couple of walls "I got this! Get the bomb!" Raven yelled as she snapped the collars and the ice that stopped them from breaking free, so they could use their powers and move around. she then turned into a black Raven and followed Mr Freeze and Bane out of the building.

"Damn" Superboy commented

"Lets go!" Nightwing ran over to the computer and started to hack into their system only to get fired at

Superboy attacking the few men who stayed after raven sent many into the walls, smashing the guns in the process. Some still attacked.

"I can do this all day!" Superboy screaming at the gun fires

Miss martian using her powers to send people back going invisible she stole the guns from many soldiers and fired them back at them.

As the fight inside went on and came to a stop suddenly. Nightwing failed to disarm the bomb he yelled a good swear.

**"FUCK!"**

"What's wrong?" Superboy asked as he ran over to Nightwing

"Can't disarm it!"

"Shit, We got to get the others out of here"

_=Out everyone=_ Miss martian mentally spoke to everyone _=Bomb=_

"I told them and they are getting out" Megan said "Let's go we need to get out of here!"

"What about Raven?!" Superboy yelled

"I can't get to her" Megan frowned "she blocked me from doing so"

_~Get out Raven!~ Connor spoke through the mind link they shared_

_~I have gotten everyone out of the building but there is a man inside I will not be long~_

"She's coming! let's go!"

As they ran as fast as they could. They made their way out the front doors and got into the ship.

"Where is Raven?" Wally asked

"She said she'd meet us here" Robin already made the ship flew off

"Robin we need to go back Raven is still in there!"

"What?!" Robin yelled "oka-" only to get the bomb to blow up

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

Everyone saw the explosion combing their way and waited for the impact only to find none. Super girl smiling as she told everyone to look.

"Look! It's Raven"

Everyone opened their eyes to see a black dome covering the explosion that just happened, stopping within the barrier. With Raven not far from it. Raven floating while carrying a man that was on a black disk, knocked out..

_~I made sure everyone was out~_ Raven told the team, only to feel a sudden weak spell, she held the barrier up and herself with her last remaining strength. Everyone on the ship could feel the power she had and how much went into the barrier. As the Fire went down Raven slowly cancelled the barrier.

"Damn" Superboy said yet again

"Damn is right she just stopped an explosion" Batman communicated through the ship, as they looked to the right of megan's ship they saw other heros and batman's flying batmobile

"I told you Raven is a powerful woman" Hawkwoman spoke as she flew down towards Raven only to fly faster as she saw Raven falling. Hawkman following his wife he grabbed the young man

"Is she okay?!" Robin asked confused

"She is fine, she needs rest" Hawkwoman said and without anyone knowing she smiled. _~That's my niece~_

"What about the kid?" Conner asked looking at the teenaged boy

"He will be fine, needs rest"

* * *

"ehh Getting good neh? ; )"


	4. Vibe

**~Hours later~**

Raven woke up and saw the man who she saved and noted he was breathing. She raised her hand above his chest and started to absorb his wounds, and his pain. Raven helping the young man up.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked as he stood up

"I will be ... Thank you" He smiled "My name is Francisco Ramon"

"Nice to meet you Francisco" Raven smiled "My name is Raven"

"Call me Vibe babe" Francisco winked towards the beauty the stood in front of him

"I suggest you get some rest" Raven pointed to the bed "Before I put you to bed"

"Kinky" he winked and sat down on the bed "Hard to get I like it" as he rolled over to fall asleep

Raven stood up and walked down a hall she didn't know. Hearing the Leagues talk she walked into the room getting glances. Superboy kept his frown as he saw the bruises on her face from when bane hit her.

"I'm sorry to interupt" Raven informed

"No need" Hawkwoman said "You should be resting"

"I have no need"

"Everyone needs it Rea" Nightwing suggested only to get a glare from the young woman

"I agree you have a couple broken ribs" Batman frowned "I should have known bane was there"

Raven staying quiet then finally informing them about her other ability.

"I can heal myself I don't need rest" Raven narrowed her eyes as the bruise on her face disappeared in plain sight "I am perfectly fine, but if you wish for me to leave so be it" Raven turned on her heel and started to walk back to where she was before.

"Non sense Raven" Hawkwoman stopped her "Come over here"

"Raven" Batman said "You have remarkable powers"

"Yes I do" Raven frowned

"What other powers to you have?" Batman narrowed his eyes towards her

"I have what you would call, Empathy, Healing, Telekinesis, soul-self, Astral Projection, Teleportation, Magic, illusions, Intangibility, precognition, wish granting, duplication and flight" Raven informed everyone getting glances from everyone but only wonder woman spoke.

"Those are powerful powers Raven" Wonder woman began "Hera knows we could use them"

"there is more" Raven frowned "Within time my powers will grow, I also know demonic magic"

"Demonic magic you know that?" Green lantern asked "that isn't good"

"I know" Raven replied

"I see" Superman said

"You formed a barrier" Nightwing began "that explosion could have killed many people, many heroes, thank you"

Raven surprised they thanked her and not kicking her off, she nodded her head and replied "You are most welcomed, I am sorry I did not in form you earlier of what it was" She bowed her head

"You fought bane" Batman chuckled "It happens alot"

"I suppose so" Raven signed

"come child" Hawkwoman said as she walked over to Raven "Let is fly to clear your mind"

"that would help" Raven smirked playfully at Hawkwoman "Thank you"

Hawkwoman opening the hatch to the clear skies, Raven seeing Hawkwoman extend her wings, Raven took the time to allow her powers to levitate her off the ground and make it look like she had wings herself, Black wings.

Connor getting a glance, he saw Raven with beautiful black wings, making her stand more out from the crowd. Connor looked away as he started to think dirty thoughts and images (AN: Dirty boy ; D)

"Anyone else wishing to join us for a flight?" Hawkwoman offered getting no replies she took off followed by Raven. Flapping her wings as she soared the skies as if they were both on Azarath. Raven smiling as she flew above a cloud. Flying with the sun on their backs Raven dove within the sky and allowed to wind to take her where it wanted.

"Hahah!" Raven yelled to get Hawkwoman to fly next to her "This is one way to get away from it all"

" I do it every time!" Hawkwoman laughed as they made their way to the beach. Landing on the sand bank. Hawkwoman frowned and confronted Raven.

"I missed you child, how is your mother?"

"Arella? She is fine" Raven smiled and hugged Hawkwoman " I have missed you as well"

"How is Azarath?"

"Beautiful, but I haven't been there for a while" Raven frowned " I have been busy"

"Child you have a home here with the League" sensing a strong emotion from the young woman

"They fear me" Raven hugged herself

"They do not, You fear yourself" Hawkwoman informed "Have more faith little one"

"You are right" Raven said as she looked up and saw the sun slowly going down "We should return"

"You are right" Hawkwoman smiled and grabbed Raven and dropped her into the Ocean, Laughing she flew back to Mount Justice only to get stopped in mid-flight and through right into the ocean. The two women laughing with there might. Raven helping Hawkwoman out with her power she laughed at how childish they were becoming. Not caring Raven laughed her way with Hawkwoman beside her as both of the now wet women went inside the hall of justice.

"Hahah! I have not had the much fun in years!" Hawkwoman voiced loudly getting everyone's attention including her husbands glare "Well besides with my husband"

"I can tell" Raven winked as she pushed her wet hair back "I can't say I had much fun back on Azarath" Raven smiled a real smile.

"I can tell young one" Hawkwoman smirked and pinched her cheeks "I remember you as a child"

"Yeah And I remember you as an brat" Raven glared at her as Hawkwoman pulled her cheeks

"hahah you are just too cute" Hawkwoman stopped and walked over to her husband giving him a kiss "You would have had some fun big guy"

"Get some rest you deserved it" Wonder woman spoke as the league members left

**- Intercom -**  
A01- Superman  
A02- Batman  
A09- HawkMan  
A16- Red Tornado  
A10- HawkWoman  
A03- Wonder woman  
A14- Green Lantern (John Stewart)  
A05- Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)  
A08- Green Arrow  
**- Intercom -**

Raven turning on her heel and made her way over to where her plain room was. She frowned as she shut the door.


	5. Not Trusting

The next morning, Raven walking over to where the young justice team were in the kitchen and asked Megan if they had tea.

"Sorry to interrupt between you two love birds but is there any tea here?"

"Neptune's beard! No we don't have tea" Lagoon boy informed

"Sorry Raven we have none"

"Alright thank you" Raven spun on her heel and walked out of the kitchen, going back to her room and grabbing a few dollars she had she changed into normal clothing that consisted of black boots, blue jeans, and a red sweater that hung loosely on her shoulders. She also wore a necklace around her neck, representing a raven. Walking to the main hall she passed a few members including Conner walking next to him and informing him that his nuts on his bike were loose.

"Conner... right?" Raven asked

"Yeah"

"You got a nice bike, I'd be carefull to make sure the nuts are still tight"

"Yeah Robin tends to prank my bike alot"

"Thought I'd give you a heads up"

"You like bikes?"

"I hate bikes, but if you are talking about motor bikes, Those I adore" She winked making him blush

"It's a motor bike babe" He smirked "wanna go for a ride on the road instead of the clouds"

"Sounds like a plan, maybe another time" Raven winked and transformed into a raven and flew out of the building to go get her tea.

"Where did Raven go?" Nightwing asked

"Dunno didn't tell me" Conner replied and started to tighten the nuts

"She seems odd"

"how?"

"Not telling where she is going?"

"We aren't her mother Nightwing I suggest you calm down"

"Your rig-" Nightwing began only to get cut off my Megan

"If it helps she had asked both Lagoon boy and I if there was any tea"

"Okay megan thanks" as they disgust the intercom interrupted their small talk

"Hey there's that new kid" Conner pointed out

"My name is Francisco Ramon, not kid" He glared and stopped to look around

"Who are you looking for?" Nightwing asked as he raised his eyebrow

"Hot gorgeous woman, out of your leagues" He winked "Go's by the name of-"

_**- Intercom -**_  
_**B27- Raven**_  
_**- Intercom -**_

Raven walked into the room cheerfully humming to a song, she had two bags one was full of small boxes and the other filled with more boxes. Raven making her way to the kitchen suddenly getting a feeling she was being talked about she took out the head phones and out of the corner of her eye she saw Nightwing, Conner, Megan, and now Lagoon boy and now Francisco looking at her. Signing she turned her head back and tried to exit the room. Whispering to herself quietly "They still don't trust me"

"Hey gorgeous!" Francisco waved only to get a glare from the dark-haired mistress

Superboy hearing this frowned and spoke up to the people who were around him.

"This isn't how a team should act, we are making it look like we don't trust her"

"Damn" Nightwing said and just walked away and followed Raven

"Raven wait up!" Nightwing ran after her, only to stop half way across the room

"Team problems?" Francisco smirked at Connor "Shame really"

"Get lost" Connor glared as he continued to work on his bike

"What a welcoming party" He smiled and waved "Ta ta"

* * *

-With Raven and Nightwing-

Raven stopped proceeding to get into the hallway

"You don't trust me I get it" Raven announced "Leave me alone"

"that's not it" Nightwing tried only to get Raven glaring at him

"It is exactly that" Raven said "I am not your friend, I am only a tool to help your team" She looked down and quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

"That went smoothly" nightwing said with his usual frown as he went back to the others

Wally running over and suddenly asking a question

"What the hell was that about?"

"She doesn't think we trust her" Megan stated

"You guys aren't really giving her a chance" Wally spoke

"Trust me we are trying to" Nightwing said and followed where Raven went too.

Finding Raven in the kitchen making her tea, Nightwing sat down and asked if she could make him one as well. Raven nodding and using her powers to get to the cups and pour the hot water in the red glass coffee cup.

"We need to talk"

"No we don't" Raven glared "I thought I told you to leave me be"

"Look Raven we have our suspicions about everyone, when I joined I had to deal with it" he said as he drank some of his tea and signed

"That is not how a team should work" She stared at him and saw him drinking

"I know but it's how this one works" Nightwing signed "We just need time, you show up out of thin air and Hawkwoman knows you and now you are here"

"Do you still see her as a traitor?" Raven asked quickly and watched to see his reaction

"No of course not!" Nightwing said

"Sounds like you are lying" Raven stood up and grabbed her cup "I will take this as a new member but do not question my mentors status among the League"

Raven quickly leaving the room, and heading to her room. Seeing her room was bare she decided to make it more interesting. Raven finished her tea, and walked back to the kitchen seeing Conner standing there eating a piece of toast he asked her a question.

"You don't think we trust you do you?"

"You aren't really giving me else to think" Raven putting her cup in the sink and filling it with hot water and started to wash out her cup.

"Look Raven, I want you to know I trust you" Superboy informed "You saved my friends lives, and mine"

"That isn't a reason to trust me" Raven frowned as she dried the clean cup "Listen I don't care if I am not a friend of yours and your friends" Raven paused "But don't expect me to stand by and take abuse from any of you"

"We aren't that kind of team"

"You'll have to prove other wise" Raven sat down at a chair "I walked in the room and You four and the Vibe were crowding gossiping about me" Raven looked down and wrapped her arms around her own small frame" I don't need to read your minds to get that you were talking about me, it was that look you all gave me"

"I had no part in that" Conner informed her to get her to look at him "I was tightening the bolts on the bike, I trusted you that you spoke the truth" Making her smile a small one he continued "Nightwing always goes to me or Kald'r when he has something to say about another"

"I see" She said as she made no move to get up

"He wanted to know where you were going, that and he saw me talking with you before you left"

"Alright" Raven said as she stood up only to get an announcement from batman calling her to the main room "Guess I'm off"

"Alright have fun" Connor said and walked out of the room

Raven walking to the main room and walking to where Batman was.

"Everything okay?"

"You have a mission I suggest you get ready"


	6. Solo mission

_"You have a mission I suggest you get ready"_

* * *

"Whats it on?"

"You will be hunting" Batman smirked "Find out what vibe is up too"

"Vibe?" Raven questioned "What's going on?"

"He is up to something" He spoke "We believe he is reaching out to the light"

"Say no more" Raven spoke "I take it I will have to go under cover?"

"Yes" Batman spoke the place and got Raven smirking "something wrong?"

"Not at all I know the landscape, and I am a great hunter" Raven spoke and turned on her heel "This will be fun" Raven making her way over to her room and got changed into combat boots, and wore black pants that were tucked into the boots that went up just below her knee. Putting on a shirt that used to go to her waist, and finding it only going under her breasts.

"Well this sucks" Raven frowned but put on fish net under her shirt "It will have to do" Raven signed and put on arm warmers. Walking over to the mirror she looked at herself finding she still looked too much like her regular self. Raven walking out getting people having to get a second glance at her, she had no hood to hide herself but instead she ignored them and stood in front of Batman.

"Nice style"

"It was bigger when I was a kid" Raven frowned "It will have to do for this mission"

"Your weapon?"

"My old bow" Raven held out her hand to the side only to make a portal with a bow coming out "Strongest bow you will ever find"

"Good" Batman frowned "I suggest you look more different"

"I have magic for a reason" Raven closed her eyes and her hair levitated up to tie itself into a pony tail, she then hid her chakra that was on her forehead. Raven then reaching her mask that rested on her shirt. She put it on and changed her eyes to a bright blue. "Better?"

"Yes" Batman informed her

"I guess I am off" Raven then made her way to the portal to get out of mount justice

"Your name is Nightingale" Making Raven smile

"Perfect"

* * *

**_~Mission with Raven~_**

Raven then got dropped off by Megan's ship, she then just went into stealth mode. About an hour or two she heard men yelling and she could feel the ground shake under her feet. She ran and jumped up to a branch and to another one so no one could see her. Raven didn't want to use her powers like she always did, instead she needed to make sure her regular strength was still up to perks. Raven seeing men running by. She frowned as she followed them, she tapped the ear piece twice to make sure Batman was seeing this. She wore an ear piece for communication and to tape what was happening.

Raven jumping to another tree after the men as they slowed down and suddenly an opening opened. Raven staring at the men as they put a password in. She could pretty much just hear the password from her powers. She waited hours to observe the place and used her powers to see when the rounds were made, and when an opening was ready.

"They make their rounds every five minutes" Raven spoke to Batman " Meaning I only got five minutes, no communication from here on" Raven jumped down and ran to the machine and punched the code in and made sure the door was secured shut, and ran towards another door. She knew what rooms were empty. Cracking the door lock with no problem at all, she entered the door to find people in cages. Tapping the ear piece three times, without speaking she went to the computer systems and put in a card that stole all the information, as she waited for it to be done, she opened all the cells and knew she didn't have long. She signed to the people to be quiet by putter a finger across her lips. Going back to the computer she grabbed the key, and saw Vibe walking down the halls. Grabbing the tablet from her bag that hung on her back she entered a phrase and sensed the airship was invisible she used her powers to make it phase through the ground and got the people on the ship and made sure the people were sent back to mount justice. She tapped her ear piece four times. She silently exited the room as she saw they were making their rounds again. Raven knew Vibe could catch her vibrations she turned into a Raven and flew to the rafters of the place.

Raven watched as Vibe stopped and started to talk to the joker. Raven then saw Harley Quinn right beside him. She reached into her bag and grabbed a recording tape and levitated it without getting noticed to catch their conversation on tape.

* * *

"So you got into mount justice?" Joker laughed "Was batsy there? Oh how I miss the good old Gotham days"

"Yeah" Vibe spoke and had a face of disgust

"Mr. J we have to go get Ivy"

"Oh that is right" Joker laughed "She is needed for our baby"

"What do you want me to do?" Vibe asked

"You? Oh yeah" Joker smiled "You and bane will be in the warehouse"

* * *

Raven then levitated the tape back up to her and put it in the bag. She tapped the earpiece five times. Her mission was done. She then formed into her raven self and made her way to the ground, she was spotted she tapped her earpiece six times. She shot arrows that were charged with electricity as she made her way to the exit. She was almost there when vibe shot his powers to burst a hole through the wall. Raven turning into a bird and flying off. Making her way from the forest and over the ocean she flapped her wings and landed on a cruise boat.

"Mission accomplished" She spoke getting static "Shit"

"Stop right there" A bandit with a gun said " wow" The man saw her turn around and remembered what he was supposed to do with trespassers

"Alright you caught me"

"You shouldn't play hero chica"

"I'll keep that in mind" she took off the mask

"What were you doing here" He narrowed his eyes at her

"I accidently got on the wrong ship" she saw some blood on his shirt

"Yeah thats what they all say now say good-bye" he pointed the gun at her only to get it ripped out his hands by a man

"Stop you moron" the man glared "follow me darling"

Raven followed him into the small room and waited for him to speak.

"I know you aren't like the rest of the delicate cargo" he smirked as he sat back on a chair

"oh yeah do enlighten me" Raven spoke towards the unknown man

"Brother of Vibe" He spoke " in a gang Los Lobos"

"I see" Raven glared "What do you want?"

"I want you to recruit him into your gang not Los Lobos"

"We are not a gang" Raven informed him "We are the Justice League"

" I know, Please help my brother" He pleaded "If you don't I don't know what will happen"

"I will try" Raven spoke feeling his emotions of depression and hurt

"Id be forever in you debt" He smiled "My name is Dante Ramone"

"Please call me Raven" Raven smiled " I will do the best I can for your brother"

"I'm sorry about the young man, we are supposed to guard the ship incase someone tries to jack the ship"

"I believe you" Raven spoke "but why is their blood on that man?"

"He was wounded, we have many men wounded" he frowned

"What kind of cargo do you have?"

"well we are just transporters, we got a woman paying for statues to make it safely to the states"

"I see, I wish you good luck" Raven said as she stood up "Thank you for letting me rest, I can heal your men"

"you don't need to Hermosa Cuervo"

"Alright take care" Raven opened the door and floated off the boat and turned into a raven and flew off to her home

* * *

**-Hours later-**

Raven landed outside mount justice. She felt her shoulder blades scream in pain. Flying back home wasn't exactly a good idea. Raven signed as the intercom. Looking around the room she saw Nightwing speaking with Klad'r and Megan and Artemis with bat girl giggling at a joke of some sort. Raven ignoring it walking towards where batman was standing moved out of the way, so Robin could run by running from a pissed off Lagoon boy. She blinked as she saw he had sparkles in his hair. She finally reached Batman and heard him say.

"You lost connection what happened?"

"nice to see you too batman" she signed "I was exhausted and had to rest on a boat"

"and?"

"they were transporting valuables to the states" she frowned "Vibes brother was the leader of the ship"

"Any troubles?" he narrowed his eyes

"No he wants me to help his brother" she frowned " I'm going to as well"

"he's a villain"

"No he is misguided" Raven argued back and glared at batman "here everything that I gathered" she passed him the bag.

"You will not help Vibe" Batman spoke catching others attention

"I will help anyone who needs it" Raven stood her ground "Even if they are on that path"

"Whatever" Batman walked off and Raven stood there

"Not whatever" Raven moved in front of him "If this is what the Justice league means I am out"

"We will talk later about this" Batman left mount justice

Raven turned on her heel seeing the young justice staring at her. She just stood there until Nightwing walked up to her.

"Look batman needs time don't worry about him"

"I'm not worried about him, not at all" Raven frowned "I'm more worried about vibe"

"What is up with you and vibe?" Nightwing questioned feeling jealously

"I saved him once, I can do it again" She looked up to see the moon " He is a friend"

"A friend? you saved him from a fire and then he left"

"Nightwing you should have felt the emotions coming from him and his brother"

"Emotions?"

"I'm an empathy remember?"

"Yeah"

"I can feel their emotions and they were scared both of them, hurt, depressed, wrong"

"I see"

"I'm going to my room" Raven walked towards her room and stopped. "Nightwing the people who were imprisoned where are they?"

"We got that covered Rae" He smiled "go get some rest"

"Alright" Raven turned to walk towards her room, until batman made clear that they had a day off. Raven walked into the hall and ran into Connor, Raven falling back she waited for her to hit the ground only to open her eyes and seeing Connor holding her by her waist.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine thank you" She got back onto her feet "I should watch where I am going"

"How was your mission?"

"It was good" She smiled and rolled her shoulder to get rid of the pain she felt in her shoulder blades

"You're hurt?" Connor said "Here let me"

"uh?" Raven allowed him to lead her into the kitchen and she sat down on the chair only to feel his hands on her back. She relaxed her body and she felt Connor message her back and joints. "Wow you are amazing at his" She smiled

"Haha I wouldn't know I'm glad it's helping you"

"mhm" She moaned as he moved to the next shoulder

"If you need anything else don't be shy" he smiled "I suggest you go take a hot bath"

"Sounds like a plan" as Connor stopped she stood up and stood in front of Connor and kissed his cheek "Thank you"

"No problem" He blushed and scratched his head

"Good night Supe- Connor" She nodded and left the kitchen and went to her room


	7. Beach fun

The next day, Raven woke up and quickly put on a bunny hug and jeans and ran out after hearing a scream. Raven ready to use her power in case of trouble only to see Wally screaming with joy.

"Everything okay Rae?" Nightwing looked at her

"uhh Yeah" Raven blushed quickly fixing her pose "I thought something was wrong"

"Wally is happy we get to go to the beach"

"the beach?"

"Yeah you know, where the sand and water is?" Beast boy walked up to them with Megan following him

"I know what it means" Raven signed

"What are you going to wear Raven?" Megan asked sweetly as Artemis walked up to them

"I don't own swimwear if you are suggesting I get wet" She glanced at Megan and saw both Artemis and Megan gasp. "What?"

"Common girl!" Megan dragged Raven by her wrist and Artemis followed. Passing by Klad'r and Connor all the boys heard was

"Where are we going?" Raven asked

"To get you a bikini!"

"uh" Raven blushed and was forced to go through torture

"Don't worry guys we will meet you at the beach!" Megan yelled as she left with Raven and Artemis.

* * *

**-Hours later-**

The boys, landed Megan's ship on the beach. The boys were, Roy, Nightwing, Connor, Klad'r, and Lagoon boy. They got a text message from Megan telling them to meet them. The boys wore regular swimming shorts. Connor wore black swim shorts with white elastic band. Klad'r wore a dark blue shorts. Robin wore red shorts, Roy wore Red shorts with a yellow line going across the shorts. Nightwing wore plain black shorts.

"Wonder when the girls are coming" Nightwing said as he put down a towel on the hot sand

"I wonder when Ang-" Lagoon boy began only to get interrupted by Megan yelling

"Hey boys!" All the guys turned and saw Megan wearing a yellow bikini top and short shorts, Artemis was wearing Green two piece bikini, and then there was Raven. Connor couldn't stop looking at her. Raven had a bunny hug on, and had black bottoms. She was following megan and artemis towards where the guys were. Raven then placed her towel away from where nightwing put his down. Raven then put an umbrella up so she'd be able to get some shade so she could read a book. Raven pulled out her glasses case and picked up her glasses. and finally taking her book mark down and started to read a hard cover book.

"You are so not reading a book" Megan set up her towel beside hers

"Excuse me?" Raven questioned

"You are not reading, common have some fun" Megan told her placing her hands on her hips

"I'd rather read" Raven turned her head back to her book

"Common Rae" Nightwing walked over "The water is going be great"

"If it will shut you two up fine" Raven placed her bookmark back in the books, taking off her glasses. she stood up getting Connors attention. Raven then took off her hoody, and showed off her bikini. Raven had many scars coming across her stomach and back, she stood up and walked barefoot and walking towards the ocean. She heard Megan gasp but she ignored her only to get passed by Lagoon and Klad'r jumping right in laughing. Robin then followed with a mad Roy on his tail. Connor walked towards the water and stood next to Raven.

"Nice weather huh?"

"I'm surprised we have a day off" She turned her head towards Connor, and suddenly wanted to jump back as water hit her ankles

"Are you alright?"

"The last time I was in water I almost died" She looked back at the ocean

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Don't worry about it" She smiled "I have to face my silly childish fears"

"They aren't silly" Connor frowned "I was scared of water for sometime"

"I didn't mean it like that" Raven said and suddenly turned to him

"Don't worry about it" He blushed and took her hand "I'll help you conquer your fears"

"Thank you Connor" She blushed and slowly took steps towards the ocean.

"Ready?" Connor asked as she stopped at mid waist getting no answer he stopped and informed her "Take your time Raven"

"I know its just-" Raven stopped herself and saw Lagoon and Megan swimming together

"Allow me" Connor stepped closer and picked her up bridal style

"what? Connor" she blushed as he went down until he was waist deep

"This is how I was learnt how to swim" He smiled as he let down her legs so her legs touched the water. Raven clenching closer to him as he let her down

"I'm sorry" She frowned "You don't have to do help me"

"I want to" He simply said blushing as he saw Artemis and wally on the beach walking along the beach "Alright just kick your legs out"

"Alright?" she seemed to questioned she started to kick her legs like she was instructed

"Just keep them under you" He smiled "I'll let you hold onto me for now but then I will let go of one of your hands"

"Alright" She looked down and saw her feet moving, she couldn't help but have a memory strike her, she shook her head and paid attention on Connor

"Keep your legs straight, but not rigid, with your toes pointed out, and kick up and down" Connor said as he started to move her along in a circle (AN: So in a circle he held onto her to make it clear) "Yeah like that"

"Hahah" She laughed lightly and followed him around a circle she held onto his hand the entire time.

"That's it now I'll let your one hand go and just flap it like a bird, or in a circular pattern" He smiled and quickly added as he saw Raven's eyes pretty much screaming she was scared "Don't worry I'll just let go one hand"

"A-Alright" She blushed as he let go one hand, she quickly tried to do a circular pattern with her arm but instead found it easier for her to just flap like a bird, since she can turn into one

"Alright I'll let go ...okay?" She looked at him and nodded "I'll be here I won't let anything bad happen to you"

As soon as Connor let go Raven was doing great until Lagoon brushed past her feet, She quickly grabbed onto Connor and held on to him. He then glared at Lagoon coming up and laughing, he looked and saw Connor and Raven. He yelled 'Sorry' and jumped back into the water

"Hey you okay?" Connor asked

"I think I'm done" Raven laughed as she clung onto Connor because she couldn't reach sand for he was taller than her "Can yo-"

"sorry" Connor said as he helped Raven go closer to the shore

"It's not your fault Connor" Raven finally touched the wet sand "Thank you" She smiled and kissed his cheek

"No problem" He smiled and walked with her out of the ocean "What are you planning now?"

"Well I was thinking to go read my book, but I think you deserve some ice cream" She looked at her little set up and back to Connor "What do you say? My treat"

"Sounds like a plan" He smiled as they made their way to the dock to get some Ice cream, as they made their way to a fifties ice cream shop.

* * *

They walked into the shop and quickly noticed it had a nice black and white tile floor, with bright red cushions in the shape of a fifties caddy seats and a huge airbrush art piece of a Cadillac. The whole diner was based on the fifties and Raven couldn't help but fall in love. She saw an old photo of high school students, bar stools bright red matching the Cadillac furniture. She didn't want to sit on the rear end seats of the car. She loved how the sign was a neon sign that flashed a light blue and white. There were diamonds on the walls, that went from white and fifties red, with checkered outlines.

"Wow" Both Connor and Raven said looking at each other almost immediately after they said it and blushed looking away.

"What kind of ice cream would you two like?" a waiter came by in a fifty theme outfit

"What kind of Ice cream do you have?" Connor asked

"I will just grab you a menu" She smiled and within moments she came back and gave them two menus "Just call me when you are done, and my name is Jewels darlings"

"What are you going to get?" Connor asked as a couple of minutes have passed

"Well I'm stuck between getting a banana split or a Tulip sundae" she looked at him "You?"

"How about this I get the Tulip Sundae and you get Banana split" he looked at her and blushed "you know to try both of them"

"Sure sounds like a plan" She winked

"Alright" He smiled

"You darling's ready to order?" Jewels came back smiling

"Yes we will have a Tulip Sundae and a Banana split" Connor spoke towards the waiter  
"Alright I will be back with your order" She smiled and went of to make their ice cream

"I kinda adore this diner" Raven spoke as silence rang throughout the diner

"Same here" He laughed " I didn't know they had a place like this"

"They even have a juice box" Raven laughed seeing the bright machine

"Maybe one day we can come back here and dance to it" He winked at the beauty

"Sounds like a date" Raven said as she stood up after jewels gave them their ice cream, and Raven went up and paid two dollars for their ice cream and gave the diner a ten-dollar tip. "You've got a lovely diner" She smiled at jewels and left with the paper cups that held their Ice cream.

"mhm this doesn't taste that bad" Connor said as he ate a bite of his ice cream

"Oh yeah?" Raven said as she ate a bite of hers "Wow it is good, here have some" She offered some to Connor who accepted and took a bite. She blushed and could hear Hawkwomans voice in her head 'Indirect kiss' She ignored the voice and took a bite of his ice cream as he offered "I think I'm going to have to come back here later" she laughed as they both made their way back to their friends who were on the beach drying off

"Where were you two?" Nightwing asked as saw the ice cream

"We just went to the diner over there" Raven pointed with her thumb and took another bite of her ice cream "It's really good Ice cream I highly suggest you go get some, here" She said as she passed Nightwing ten dollars to go take the others and get some.

"Thanks Rae" Wally smiled and pretty much dragged Artemis towards the ice cream diner, slowly the others followed. Raven made her way back to her stuff and sat down with a sign she stared at the water

"You alright?" Connor asked as he was going to sit on the sand beside her towel

"The sand is hot, don't sit there" Raven quickly stopped him and moved to one side of her towel "I don't bite I promise"

"Thanks" Connor sat on her towel and looked at the ocean with Raven beside him

"It happened when I was a little girl" Raven began as if she could read his mind, him questioning why she was scared of water "My mother and I were at an open lake on azarath-"

"You don't have to tell me" Connor frowned makign him feel like he was forcing her

"I want to" Raven winked and started her story from where she left off "I was at an open lake with my mother, and we were having so much fun" She smiled "I ran from her and she chased me, we would have a swing of some sort and swing off the little cliff and jump into the water" She laughed and looked down "Then he came, My father had wished for me to die" She brought her legs closer "His first attempt was to drown me, when my mother wasn't near me, it almost worked" Raven hid her face within her arms.

"Why would your father do that?"

"He hates me, for what I am" She looked at Connor as he could have sworn he saw tears, he placed a hand on her back and rubbed it in a circle

"He's an idiot" He smiled "you are a great woman"

"Thanks for making me feel better" she laughed as she could feel the others slowly returning "Can you not mention this to anyone"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" He smiled as he returned his hand of her back down by his side again, as the friends walked up to where he and Raven were sitting.

"Alright guys lets play a game!" Megan decided to yell as everyone just nodded and then there was Raven.

"how about spin the bottle?" Artemis tried to change Megan's mind

"Nah" Megan giggled "Truth or dare"

"alright"

"Sure"

"why not" Nightwing signed and Connor just nodded his head

"And you Raven?" Megan looked at Raven who was muttered 'whatever'

"Alright I chose Artemis" Megan began "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go jump into the ocean off that cliff over there" Megan pointed and Artemis walked over to the cliff and ran off it and jumped, finally getting back to the group she picked Nightwing.

"Nightwing T or D?"

"Truth"

"Who was your first girlfriend?"

"Didn't have one" He signed

"really?" Megan spoke wide-eyed

"Yeah... Truth or dare Klad'r"

" Dare"

"I dare you to go buy me more ice cream" He laughed and Klad'r ran to get some and came back and muttered ' Lazy ass'

"Robin truth or dare"

"Dare"

"No more pranking me for a month" Klad'r laughed

"Fine whatever" Robin stopped and chose Megan 'Truth or dare Megan'

'Truth'

"is there anything between you and Connor?" Getting Lagon staring at Megan waiting for her answer

"No, we are over Robin" Megan laughed "we are only friends... anyhow Raven T or D?"

"Truth" Raven signed and waited for the question

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"..." Raven looked down and clenched her elbows "Yeah... Lagon truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to wear a dress in front of batman" Megan's jaw dropped as Nightwing, Connor, Robin and Klad'r laughed at just the idea

"Evil but will do it!" Lagoon laughed " Roy Truth or dare?"

"Ugh no" He rolled over "I'm not playing this stupid game"

"Chicken shit"

"What did you call me" he glared at the green boy "You stupid fish"

As lagon and Roy fought the night was filled with laughter, and slowly the team made their way home, safe and sound.


	8. So wrong

The next day, Raven got called into the main room to discuss the mission she just got back on. She quickly put on her hero outfit. She allowed her hair some more freedom so she let it down, for the time being. She walked into the main room, and saw her mentor looking angry.

"Is everything alright?" Raven questioned

"No" Hawkwoman glared at Batman

"Mhm" Raven glanced at batman who was talking to Wonder woman

"Raven" Batman stood in front of her and started to talk "You are a reliable hero, we are in need of your help" He signed "I suggest if you wish to save Vibe, get close to him"

"I'm listening" Raven spoke looking up to Batman's eyes

"Nightwing has the mission, you will be on team Alpha" Everything seemed to stop, as Lagoon came out in a big pink puffy dress, walking in front of batman and walked to where Nightwing was as he ripped the dress off him as he did what he was dared to. Getting giggles and some chuckles batman just stared and then glared at the poor fool.

"Alright" Raven got up and walked over to where nightwing was "What's the plan"

"With the information you gathered we have made into two teams alpha and omega" Nightwing started "They are planning to use a flower that will spread toxians to everyone in the city, and if that happens no survivors" He frowned "Failure is not an option"

"Alright whos in what team" Raven questioned as she was the young justice all gather up

"The justice league will take on the injustice" Nightwing spoke "We have to get to the plant, as they distract injustice"

"Alright" Raven nodded "What about the teams?"

"Omega will go to another part of the city we believe there isn't one plant but three"

"Then we should split up into three's" Raven spoke as she got a glance from nightwing "It isn't good if we keep one up they all could be wired and have a certain time limit"

"Good point, what do you recommend to go the south?"

"Depends what city are they in?"

"Gothom"

"Dark knights realm, interesting" Raven ran a hand through her hair "Alright, Beast boy, miss martian, blue beetle, and robin they should go to Arkham"

"Arkham?"

"I have a hunch there is one there"

"You have to be positive" Batman walked up to them

"If it helps I will observe the city" Raven glared at the dark knight, as she sat down on the floor she closed her eyes and chanted "Azarath metrion Zinthos" after she spoke those words a huge raven came out from her body and took flight. Raven's body sat there but with her Raven self she went through buildings and used her empathy abilities to catch any sort of power, when suddenly she read a mind from a villain. Gathering all the information from the villain who was indeed the joker, sensing something was wrong she saw poison ivy and quickly got information from her as well. Raven flying back to mount justice and went back into her body.

"Well?"

"Arkham, City Observatory, and the Academy"

"where'd you get the information from" Batman narrowed his eyes at Raven who got help to stand up from Nightwing

"Thank you, and I got it from the joker, and to made sure I jumped into Poison ivy"

"Good work" Batman said "The justice league will be taking care of the injustice I suggest you get to those locations imeditaly"

"Alright" Nightwing nodded

"Team alpha; Connor, Klad'r, Artemis, Myself (Nightwing), Raven and Roy we will go to the Academy"

"Team Beta Beast boy, miss Martian, blue beetle, and robin they will go to Arkham"

"Omega, Wally, static, wonder girl, batgirl and zatanna will go to the last location, the observatory"

within minutes everyone was on Megan's ship, besides Raven. "Raven aren't you coming?" Megan asked the young woman.

"Yes, sorry" She got on the ship and sat down on the ground and began to regain her strength from meditation.

"Alright team, the main objective is to destroy the flower and any means" Nightwing spoke getting everyone's ears "Failure won't be an option"

"Alright here's your stop Omega" Megan spoke and once the team was on the ground her ship went to Arkham, soon every team got off. Last but not least Alpha.

"Lets go" Nightwing jumped out and landed on the ground followed by the rest of his team, he hit his ear piece indicating its show time. "Raven we need to get into the building"

"Leave it to me" Raven then floated upwards and changed into a black Raven and embraced them as she got into the building without anyone noticing her. Seeing a safe place she landed upon the rafters and let them out of her shadowy embrace. Raven stepping back away from them.

"That was intense" Klad'r gathered all his emotions quickly and looked to see the plant "Damn that thing is huge"

"Indeed, this mission isn't stealth lets take them down" Nightwing spoke and jumped down catching the eye of three villains. Connor jumped down followed by the rest of the team. Connor directly got into a fight with Bane. Nightwing took on sportsmaster, Klad'r took on his father, Roy and Raven got the computer to shut down the flower and make the timer stop on the thing. That's when Raven saw Klarion the Witch Boy. Both stopped and glared at each other. Magic leaked out from both of them.

"YOU!" Both of them took flight and started to attack each other. Raven throwing pure magic at him, she opened a portal and jumped in it before he could look, she was beside him and launched a punch towards him, she had punched him.

"You insolent brat!"

"Come at me witch boy!" Raven then grabbed her bow and show her magic towards him, she ducked behind a machine to dodge a fire attack, she saw bane going to throw Connor towards the machine they needed. She held out her hand and summoned a bird and it charged right into bane and Connor landed on his feet and nodded towards Raven who helped him.

"Red! Can you dis-" Klad'r yelled

"I'm working on it!" was his reply

"Well hurry it up" Nightwing yelled as he kicked sports master, and got Artemis to help him out

"Nightwing go help Red Arrow!" Artemis yelled as she started to throw punches and kicks towards sportsmaster. As everyone was getting cornered towards where Nightwing and Red Arrow were. Raven knew what she had to do. She pushed Klarion back with her magic, and put up a barrier over the machine.

"RAVEN!" Connor yelled

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm saving the machine don't worry I got this!" Raven yelled back and turned into a bird grabbing the villains one by one and only to turn around and go after Klarion. Klarion the Witch Boy saw what she was doing and fired magic towards her, Raven taking the pain she grabbed the witch boy and took off towards the ocean. Her barrier disappearing.

"That works" Artemis replied

"We have to stop the machine now!" Nightwing started to push buttons and started to work on shutting the machine down

"Any ideas?" Connor asked watching Nightwing

"I got it!" Nightwing laughed and watched as the time came to a stop "Contact the others see how they are doing"

"Alright!" Klad'r then clicked his ear piece to contact the others

* * *

**~Meanwhile with Team Beta ~**

Beast boy, miss Martian, blue beetle, and robin were all walking into the Asylum. Beast boy being there for the first time he watched the guards open the huge secured door.

"Alright guys and miss Martian we will split up to gain more ground, we will also notify the guards to keep an eye open" Robin spoke getting nods. "I will go to poison ivy's room, blue beetle you should go look at the monitors to see if you can find anything in others rooms, Miss martian look in the café, go under cover first talk to the guards, Beast boy be a fly on the wall, catch any gossip in the café that miss Martian can't get"

"Alright Robin" the team split up, robin made his way down to Poison ivy's old room, and started to investigate the room with a couple guards help. Finding nothing Robin was about to leave when the guard sat down on the bed to hear a clunk.

"Something is under the bed move the bed!"

The guards easily started to move the bed when it was moved to the middle of the room, Robin saw a trap door, he looked at the guards and opened the trap door with his metal bar. opening it with ease. He contacted his team to let them know what he found. He jumped down into the trap door and immediately turned on his flash light.

Robin made his way down the tunnel and found what they were searching for. The plant, running over to the computer he started to hack into the system. He finally hacked the system as the rest of his team ran up behind him.

"What took you so long?" Robin said as he was being a cocky young man

"Way to go man!" Beetle smiled "this might have been the fast mission we had yet"

"Way to go robin" Miss Martian smiled

"thanks it wasn't that hard" Robin said as he contacted Klad'r and told them they were done and to wait there until the justice league came and decided to get rid of it.

* * *

**~Meanwhile with Omega~**

Wonder Girl ran into the observatory with Zatana following her, not wasting any time. Splitting up everyone ran in a different direction. Wally, static, wonder girl, batgirl and zatanna ran all over the place, and not one single flower was found. There had to be something, that's when vibe showed up.

"Looking for the flower chumps?"

"YOU!"

"Hey calm down" Vibe spoke "Look if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead"

"Like you could take us down!" Wonder girl yelled glaring at vibe

"I could kill you with vibrations dumbass" He frowned "Listen there is only two flowers if you want to waste time here go ahead"

"How can we trust you?" Robin glared

"Simple because I'm saving your lives" He smiled " there is a bomb here with the 'blood' you could say from the flower is running through the bomb, so it will... give more power"

"What a bomb?!" Static let his mouth drop

"I suggest you find the bomb before it goes off and I will give you a hint" He smiled "Its at mount justice"

"Are you kidding me!?" Robin ran out with the other. He ran through the tunnel he came ouf of and started to contact the others.

* * *

**~With alpha team~**

Raven flew back to Mount justice after she realised the joker and poison ivy threw her off. She flew with the villains still within her grasp, she had to fly right over the ocean and that's when she decided to drop the villains and go right back to mount justice to get to the bomb before it destroys their home.

She phased through the walls and was easy to find the bomb from getting the information from gathering poison ivy's memory she finally grabbed the bomb and flew as fast as she could to go up in the sky.

-"There's a bomb at mou-" Night wing tried to broadcast on their radio headset

_~I got the bomb~ _Raven quickly replied through her mind link

_~Good take it and drop it in the ocean away from everyone~_

_~I Can't nightwing! Its powered by that flower~ _She flew up in the sky and finally with one last powerful flap of her wings and that's when it the bomb went off she was out of the earth's atmosphere

* * *

Oh no! Not Raven! -Insert sad face- ; )

Don't worry she is a main character that and she can be reborned (One of her powers)


	9. Just a little fun

_-"There's a bomb at mou-" Night wing tried to broadcast on their radio headset_

_~I got the bomb~ Raven quickly replied through her mind link_

_~Good take it and drop it in the ocean away from everyone~_

_~I Can't nightwing! Its powered by that flower~ She flew up in the sky and finally with one last powerful flap of her wings and that's when it the bomb went off she was out of the earth's atmosphere_

* * *

~Raven?! RAVEN!~ Nightwing cried into the link finally feeling a movement he knew she was alive. He looked up into the sky and kept looking for any sign of her. That's when everyone saw the previous black raven falling it's wings slowly fading as if it were a small flame with someones breath-taking the fire out. That's when Connor came running.

"Where is Raven?!" Connor ran up to Nightwing when he saw Raven falling "RAVEN!" He jumped as high as he could and grabbed Raven and not to harm her. He finally touched the ground and sank to the ground on his knees and held Raven, as if he couldn't help but let tears escape. He wipes hair from her forehead "Raven you will be alright just hang on, please"

Raven opening her eyes smiling a weak smile, she groaned. "Gosh you are loud" she felt pain run through her body. She knew something was wrong. She heard people running towards her, and she just coughed. "mhm you have beautiful eyes" Raven said bluntly towards the young man of steel.

"Aren't you a charmer" Superboy laughed and lightly put his hand on the side of her face " You are always the one that gets hurt, and you're a new hero" He chuckled

"Someone has to be daring" She smirked and suddenly felt more pain, she groaned as her healing abilities started to work. "Seem like I'm running low on my energy"

"Stay awake Rae" Connor said showing he was worried about her

"I'll try" Raven groaned as Connor stood up and made his way to Megan's ship

"We need to get her to the infirmary" Connor frowned

"You think that would be my new room" Raven replied in a tired tone. Without warning she felt her world spin as she felt more pain she had ever felt before, she closed her eyes ignoring the calls that her friends were making. When Raven woke up she was no longer on the ship, she wasn't even on earth. She floated within a huge white space. She looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Hello Dear Raven"

"You" She glared towards Klarion "What do you want witch boy"

"Simple I want to tell you that I didn't like the sudden bath you gave me" He glared back

"Go cry somewhere else, I know your weakness" She looked at his cat "He's the reason you are grounded, don't make me go so low and to kill an innocent creäture of a witch"

"Oh you are hot when you are trying to kill my familiar" He laughed "I have a score to settle with you"

"That would not be wise, you know my father"

"I do? Remind me again" he pet his cat "A clown? or a person I murdered" He laughed

"Oh no, too weak" She smirked "you will find out witch boy" she snapped her fingers to put an end to this spell and suddenly she opened her eyes and saw she was in the infirmary, and stood up feeling her bones crack. She signed and when she walked by the mirror she saw herself covered in dirt. "Looks like I need a bath" She turned into a bird and phased to her room, unnoticed she had a shower and decided to go out and buy things for her room, such as paint. Raven then went to her closet and decided to wear something normal. A white T-shirt with the superman (AN: Or Superboy ; D ) and black jeans. She let her hair hang out and allowed her chakra to show again, she put on her combat shoes and saw her reflection.

"Good enough" she left her room and was walking through, she saw Nightwing, Megan, Artemis, Wally, Klad'r and robin by the training dummies, training. Raven made her way to the portal and saw Connor working on his bike.

"I see you are working on your baby"

"You're awake" He quickly answered her question "Yeah she needs it" He laughed and sat up "Oil change"

"Sounds like fun"

"Where are you off to?" He stood up dusting himself off

"Going to grab some tea" She smiled "Would you like me to grab you some?"

"Sure, if they have it I'll take earl grey" Connor cracked a half-smile "here allow me to pay fo-"

"No its fine" She spoke "I'll buy the tea this time but next time you get to buy the tea" She laughed

"Deal" he signed and quickly added "Look I just want you to know that I stand behind you on the vibe topic"

"Thank you, now I am off to go buy some things for my room, and then I will grab the tea , room is kind of bare if you know what I mean"

"need some help?" Conner asked

"No thank you" Raven left to go get paint for her bare room. Raven coming back with two paint cans and putting them down on the kitchen table so she could put the tea away, Megan and Artemis walking over to where she was.

"What's with the paint cans?" Artemis asked

"I'm painting my room, I don't like the colour it is" Raven stated and suddenly wanted to jump back

"OH THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" Megan yelled "Can I help?"

"Uh sure" Raven said confused

"Sweet let's do this common Artemis!" Megan grabbed Raven and Artemis's wrist dragging them to Raven's room.

* * *

**-Hours later-**

"Wow this room is going to look awesome!" Megan said happily walking out of the room with Artemis following and Raven staying inside the room

"You got a weird taste in room decorations" Artemis said she stepped out of the room

"Yeah it will" Raven exited the room and walked to where the main room was. "They are from my home planet, yet not my most prized possession" she spoke as the three girls made there way to the couches, in the middle of the room. Nightwing, Connor, Kald'r, Wally, Tim and Lagoon boy were all sitting down. Raven just sitting down she was already wanted to jump out of her skin.

"Hello Megan! You are telekinesis right?!" Megan jumped on the couch where Raven just sat down

"Yes I am" she raised her eyebrow at Megan

"Sweet Do you want to train with me?"

"Megan you should think of wha-" Nightwing got cut off by Megan

"Common Nightwing my uncle is always busy"

"I don't think this is wise Megan" Raven frowned "I'm still not at full pow-"

"Common it will be fun" Megan smiled "Lets do this!" Without waiting she closed her eyes and made a connection with Raven. Raven closing her eyes accepting the connection. Only to get shocks run through her body. Raven ignored it and went into Megan's mind.

* * *

**-thirty minutes have passed-**

Everyone was waiting for it to stop, the 'training' session. The boys who were playing a card game, besides Connor. Nightwing was winning as he played the older brother role to the young robin. Everyone stopped to hear Megan waking up and she held her head, stopping to see Raven's eyes were still closed and that's when she noticed Raven's nose was bleeding. Raven had what looked to be like veins by her eyes. Raven not moving for the amount of pain she felt. She felt the blood escape her eyes, and mouth. She moan in pain

"Oh god" Megan stated "What have I done"

"Don't worry" Raven said with her eyes still closed " I must go" Raven quickly stumbled to get up only to fall to her knees, she clenched her chest as if her heart was going to explode

"Raven!" Nightwing pulled her to her feet "Are you alright? talk to me, we will get you help"

"I-I-I" Raven shuddered as she felt weak as Nightwing picked her up bridal style only to get a small cry of pain coming from Raven.

"Call the league inform batman what happened Kald'r" Nightwing ran out with Connor and Megan following him

"Got it!" Kald'r then punched in a code on the front smart computer

"What is it Kald'r?" Batman frowned

"We got a situation here" Kald'r informed Batman what happened and got a short reply that he feared for Megan.

"We are on our way" the connection was cut off

"poor megan she is so screwed" Klad'r frowned

* * *

**-Mean while-**

"Raven stay awake" Connor spoke as he saw Raven nodding off. The only reply he got was a grunt. Megan, Connor and Nightwing got her to the infirmary and started to hook her up to a machine to help her breath. Only to get kicked out by Batman and Martian hunter.

"What happened back there Megan?" Nightwing asked as he sat down at the kitchen table

"We were fighting" She spoke and looked down "It's what we do to train"

"What went wrong" Connor spat out at her

"I hit a memory of some sort" Megan spoke "I didn't mean to get close to it!"

"You're telling me you hit a memory and it made her like this?" Nightwing asked

"Nightwing it sounds stupid but yes!" Megan cried

"You better be telling the truth" Batman walked out "She is fine for the moment, in a delicate state"

"I didn't mean for this to happen" Megan cried like a little girl as Batman made sure she got the training she so wished for.

"You will be training with your uncle and I will be present" Batman glared "And not nice training"

Megan sat there as Batman made her a new hole.

* * *

D'awee Megan is getting a new butt hole ; )

Go batman


	10. Health issues

_"You better be telling the truth" Batman walked out "She is fine for the moment, in a delicate state"_

_"I didn't mean for this to happen" Megan cried like a little girl as Batman made sure she got the training she so wished for._

_"You will be training with your uncle and I will be present" Batman glared "And not nice training"_

_Megan sat there as Batman made her a new hole._

* * *

**-A couple days later-**

Raven walked out of infirmary room. Raven had no idea where she was, only that she'd have to endure and find out where she was, and whose eyes could help her. She had her eyes damaged from the shocks Megan sent into her. Placing her hands on the walls she followed it towards the kitchen, little did she know. With every step she saw Megan's old memories, she winced as it became more painful with every step. Not only her painful moments in her childhood but it also made her want to cry as she saw megan and connor kissed. Finally in the kitchen, she used the others vision to see who was in the room. Seeing Nightwing, Robin, Connor, Megan, Lagoon boy, Kald'r, and Wally. She used her powers to grab the kettle and start to make her tea.

"Take it easy Raven"Connor stood up and reached out to grab her elbow, not being able to see him she flinched as he touched her

"Raven" Megan gasped "I'm so sorry! I did this" she cried out

"It's nothing" Raven replied emotionless as she felt more pain from just hearing her she clutched her head

"You're blind it isn't nothing Raven" Nightwing stood up

"I am not blind" Raven stated as she turned around "Sit down and shut up... I will explain"

"Here allow me" Conner leading Raven to an empty chair next to him she thanked him

"Thank you" Raven said as she sat down with her tea in front of her "When I go into another's mind I get shocks from them, they usual run through my body" she paused "Megan when you opened that memory it caused me to re-live that moment, my old wounds reopened" She frowned " I could have hurt you"

"You mean you could hav-" Megan asked well-tried to

"Yes" Raven began "I tried to reje-" only to get cut off by lagoon boy

"NEPTUNE'S BEARD! You could have hurt Angel Fish!"

"If you would shut up and let me explain everything" Raven said loudly "I won't hurt this team, unless I have to"

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Megan yelled at Raven

"I mean if any of you turn to the reach or the light, your ass is mine" Raven said with such fury everyone in the room got a shiver up their spine.

"same could be said about you" Megan glared at Raven

"Enough" Conner said

"Your right" Raven said "This is pointless I need to go" Raven stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Only to get Conner following her and stopping her by grabbing her arm, Raven trying to react but instead Raven cried as she felt her mind splitting in half.

"Look I want to help" Conner started "Allow me to take you for a ride on the motor bike"

"Made sure the nuts are tight on the bike?" Raven asked not rejecting him

"Made sure" He smiled "Just might want to change into something warmer"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Raven looked in his direction

"Yeah I guess so"

"Alright I'd love to join you"

"what about your eyes?"

"Well they will be healed in a couple of days, mind waiting?"

"I'm not in a hurry" He walked her to her room

* * *

**nine days have passed **

The team being sent on small missions, and Raven ignoring how they were babying her. She signed as she was given to the group that gets the easiest missions. Raven not complaining she took it. While she was blind she began to practice with black canary, and john. Sometimes she talks Hawkwoman into training with her. Every night she tried to open her eyes only to see darkness, that she so hated. Every morning she'd open her eyes and sign in defeat. She started questioning her if she would ever see again. With her own eyes. Raven kept doing this every night and day, waiting. She'd soon forget to open her eyes and check. She was so used to it, she didn't try for the next five days. Soon she remembered as they were all caught by the professor Ivo, Bane, The brain and Klarion.

"Well what do we do about that girl?" Professor Ivo asked

"I could also tear her inside out" Bane winked "If you know what I mean"

"That won't be necessary" Klarion glared "You see she is like me" He laughed as he looked at her "She knows the dark arts and I like it"

"You sick fuck!" Conner yelled towards them "Leave her alone!"

Raven using the others vision saw they were in cages, while she was tied up. She was about to use her powers until she felt a horrible sensation within her. Not being able to pinpoint it, she held in her screaming and torments. Moaning she struggled as Klarion walked closer to her.

"The major difference between her and myself, is she has a weakness" He smiled "Her weakness is a crystal" He held out a crystal that made Raven moan louder, as everyone saw the crystal glow a bright blue.

Raven only choked up blood "Don't do this" she pleaded

"Am I?" Klarion asked "I can't tell and no"

"Well you are about too" Raven felt her powers explode pushing everyone back Raven's bonds that tied her down were easily broken, she raised her bloody hand in front of her showing what her powers did. Her skin burnt from the black flames. As Klarion looked at her face to see four red eyes. Her voice changing as she spoke.

"Klarion I am done playing these games" She laughed "As fun as this was You are going to have to embrace the dark" As Dark tentacles came from his very own shadow and started to drag him down.

"Do you think these illusions would be able to fool me?" Klarion laughed

"This isn't an illusion you silly boy" Raven smiled as four more red eyes appeared above her "Why don't you meet your master"

"T-t-Trigon! NO! NO!" He screamed as a red hand suddenly made a prison for him. Screaming for his torments to stop, Raven snapped her fingers and suddenly everything changed. He opened his eyes and saw everything before he stepped closer to Raven. suddenly he grabbed his cat and summoned a portal and ran. Raven who was finally reacting to the crystal, Raven felt wounds re open and cried as she tried to used the rest of her powers to break the collars off her friends neck so they would be able to break free. But failed as she fell to the ground, she was in a weak state that if professor Ivo, Bane, or the brain decided to attack, she would not be able to hold her ground. Instead vibrations suddenly knocked professor Ivo, Bane, and the brain away from Raven.

Jumping down from the rafters Vibe landed in front of Raven. He smirked.

"Stop right there" He then used his powers to send the three villains flying into the wall and turned around to quickly free the Young Justice. He turned back and saw the three villains had disappeared. Raven waking up she smiled as she saw Superboy holding her, as if she was going to break.

"Uhh" Raven moaned as Connor moved towards the ship "Hello handsome" She looked into his eyes

"Your eyes" was all he could say

"They are finally healed" Raven smiled as she could see with her own eyes

"Are we still going on the date? He smirked

"Of course" Raven looked at him "Mind putting me down?" She asked as he took her off the plane still carrying her in his arms

"ah yeah sorry" He blushed and set her down rubbing the back of his head

"Vibe it is great to see you" Raven smiled and hugged the young man "Thank you"

"No problem Raven" He smiled "You helped me it was the least I could do"

"You are turning into a real hero" Raven said and then she suddenly felt Connor lift her up again

"Common you need rest Rea" He simply said and began to walk

"Wait a second you two" Batman interrupted

"Oh okay" Superboy turned to look towards him and the team

"Raven I wish to examine your eyes" He said

"Why? Her eyes are fine" Superboy asked

"I wish to make sure they are fully healed" Batman spoke

"I understand" Raven said

"Alright and I have a few questions about what happened" Batman spoke "Do you think you can walk?" He raised an eyebrow at Superboy

"Yes I believe I can" Raven said as Superboy then put her down, only for Raven to start feeling pain in her chest. Ignoring the pain she stood up and followed Batman

* * *

Damn eh?


	11. Liar Liar pants on fire

_"I wish to make sure they are fully healed" Batman spoke_

_"I understand" Raven said_

_"Alright and I have a few questions about what happened" Batman spoke "Do you think you can walk?" He raised an eyebrow at Superboy_

_"Yes I believe I can" Raven said as Superboy then put her down, only for Raven to start feeling pain in her chest. Ignoring the pain she stood up and followed Batman_

* * *

"You seem to be in pain" Batman stated as he then told her to lay down on the medical bed

"If you are testing that rock, I suggest you remove it from the room" She glared

"I guess It's too strong to be in just my belt"

"You think?" Raven moaned as the pain started to move to her chest

"Sorry" Batman said as he moved out of the room only to hear Raven

"Please just get out of the room" She clenched her teeth

"I will be right back" Batman moved out of the room and went right to nightwing "Take this to the Bat cave"

"Why do you have this?" Nightwing asked "What is this?"

"It's something I need to study" Batman said blankly and went back to the room to find Raven barfing in a trash can

"Are you alright?"

"I will be"

"So that's your kyptonite?"

"My what?"

"Weakness, like Superman"

"Yeah, I supose"

"Your eyes are healthy" Batman told her "impressive our last check up on your eyes showed that the suspensory ligament was destroryed and the Ciliary body"

"Thanks, I'm a fast healer, Anything else you need Batman" She asked

"What happened back there with Klarrion? and what about vibe"

"He and I go way back" Raven said blankly "He won't bother us for a while... Vibe... I will take all the responsibility for him... Please Batman, you have to give him another chance"

"Seems like you have people in high places" Batman glared "He's under your responsibility"

"Yes I do" Raven frowned "I wish I didn't... Thank you"

"Raven if you need someone to talk to"

"I don't know if I can" Raven stated quickly "I have to go you know... uh date...Thanks again" Raven bumped into Conner who grabbed her wrist before she fell to the ground.

"You okay Rea?" He asked and started to walk the way she was trying to go "We have got to stop running into eachother like this " He laughed

"Yeah, I'm good" She said "Are we still going?"

"If you are up to it" stopping in front of her room and seeing Raven nodding towards him and then going into her room, finding it more at home with they new layout of her bedroom. She went over to her dresser and Changed into a black leather jacket, with scale like pattern, a shirt dark purple hidden under the black leather jacket and green cargo pants with black combat boots to make the outfit more better. Raven smirked as she used her powers spikes on the boots. "Perfect" Putting on some rings and earrings. Walking out she got compliments from the Young League Especially Wally.

"Damn girl you are fine!"

"Thank you Wally" Raven walked over to Conner who was wearing a long black sleeved shirt with his usual pants and boots. Raven seeing the bikes bolts were tight. She gave a small smile to Conner.

"Wow you are beautiful" Conner smiled at her ignoring Megan staring at him. "ready to go?"

"Of course" Raven walked over to his bike grabbing one of the helmets he had.

~With Megan~

"Who does he think he is?! Hitting on the new girl!" Megan screamed death glaring

"Who cares" Artemis asked

"I do!" Megan glared at her "I have an Idea"

"Megan don't"

"I don't care!" Megan using her powers to get into the mind of Raven only to make her collapse in Connor's arms.

"Raven? RAVEN!" Conner screamed getting the other members running over to them hearing a scream from Megan. Turing his head to see Megan clenching her head and screaming in pain.

"What happened?!" Nightwing asked

"I don't know Raven was fine one moment and then" Conner informed him as he carried Raven to the infirmary. As Lagoon boy carried his love towards the same place.

"Maybe she opened a wound"

"She healed herself remember?"

"Overuse of her powers?"

"I doubt she would push herself"

"True she isn't the type"

* * *

**-Later that night-**

Raven still laying on the bed, with conner by her side.

"What happened" Conner asked himself only to hear movement, seeing Lagoon boy helping Megan out of bed. Conner then got up and asked her "What did you do?"

" I-"

"Get lost!"

"I wasn't talking to you lagoon boy!"

"Leave Angel fish out of this!" An agruement exploded and soon to be a fist fight if nightwing didn't enter the room.

"WHAT!? STOP!" Everyone stopping seeing their leader "Guys stop, calm down something happened and we will get to the bottom of it, for now I have to check on r-" Nightwing stopped and dropped his mouth as he looked towards Raven, getting everyone else to look at her. Seeing Raven floating, up and down. Soon a barrier began, showing signs of protection and healing. A bright light in her chest, an orb like object floating above her. Nightwing poking the barrier with his finger only to get zapped. "At least she is healing herself"

"This shouldn't have happened" Conner spoke and sat down on the chair next to her bed

* * *

**-Four days later-**

Within the four days, the team felt half there. Raven was still in the infirmary and Megan felt horrible for it. It didn't help that Connor, Nightwing, and Vibe gave her death glares. It didn't take long for the Justice league to see that the three boys were in love with Raven. Batman frowned at the fact this happened and they were eighteen so it was okay. But Batman didn't want any sort of emotional disturbances. Instead the league let it be. While Raven was resting, Nightwing went out and bought her a Teddy bear, Vibe bought her chocolate and a get well card getting everyone to sign it including the two other boys, and then there was Connor. Connor decided that to get Raven a necklace, that was made of gold. Raven's old necklace got lost at sea by accident and Raven barely showed tears, for the lost memories she had with that necklace. The young justice team taking a couple missions from Batman. After each mission Conner walked to the infirmary checking on the newest team member, frowning as he saw her floating.

"I wish you would just open your eyes" Conner wished as Nightwing came in

"already falling for her?"

"I can't help it... You can't say you aren't either"

"I know buddy" Nightwing patted his back "Love sucks"

"I wish I would just stop, I don't want to get hurt anymore" Conner held his head down

"I know, maybe she is the one... If not all you can do is get up and try again" Nightwing smiled at him and suddenly the barrier around Raven disappeared and Raven was not floating any more, not only that but Raven moaned getting their attention. The orb was gone before anyone got to look where it went.

"Raven? you okay?"

"I am fine" Raven replied trying to sit up"I must speak to Megan"

"Megan? why?" Conner asked looking at her "don't tell me she did this"

"She did" Raven said as she stood up only to stumble while she held her head "Ugh my head"

"I think you should stay in bed and rest a bit"

Let me help you, I got you into this" Conner frowned

"You are not the one that attacked me Conner" Raven placed a hand on his face "Trust me I will handle this"

"Allow me to at least help you" Conner frowned again "You have been out for four days"

"Fine, help me by getting me over to where she is" Raven smiled and kissed his cheek "By the way our date was memorable"

"Hahah" Conner laughed first time Nightwing heard it he stopped and eyes open wide "I bet you would remember it"

"damn" Nightwing said and walked off back to the main room, followed by Conner carrying Raven bridal style. Getting many glances, and Megan looking down towards her feet standing next to her boyfriend Lagoon Boy. Raven made a mental note about Lagoon boy, He has green skin, red eyes and webbed ears, claws and feet. He has dark green fins on his head, the ends of which he has tied in a ponytail. He wears black shorts, and a black pouch around his ankle. She accepted him without knowing him, as Conner made his way over to the couple. Still holding onto Raven as if he didn't want her to let her down. Raven Ignored this and got right to the point.

"Miss Martian why did you attack me?" Raven announced very loudly

"I didn't mean too" Megan looked down "I only wish to communicate" Megan lied through her teeth.

"Liar" Raven called her bluff "You wished to see my memories, my private moments, my nightmares... Didn't you learn anything from last time?!"

"no! n-not at all"

"You have nothing to be jealous over" Raven looked at her

"i-i-'m not"

"You attack me once more I will be forced to cancel your powers, and don't think I can't" Raven narrowed her eyes "I can do what you do to your enemies, leaving them brain dead"

~I'm sorry Conner for the memory~ Raven said to conner through a mind link

~It's fine she deserves it~

"I'm sorry" Megan bowed her head in defeat

"Do not let it happen again" Raven said glaring only to get Lagoon boy voice his opinion.

"NEPTUNES BEARD! Don't talk to her like that!"

"Back off Lagoon boy" Conner told Lagoon boy

"Oh yeah what are you going to do?" Lagoon boy glared

"I can take you down no problem" Conner said with pure anger

"Conner stop" Raven said as she floated out of his arms "That is enough you two"

"Lagoon boy stop" Megan frowned "she is right"

"She doesn't have to make you cry angel fish"

"she made me realise what I did was wrong, I made a mistake" Megan frowned

"Fine" Lagoon boy accepted this but glared at Raven "Don't try it again Newbie"

Conner getting mad was about to say something to Lagoon boy, only to get stopped by Raven, who placed a hand on his chest. "I understand you do not wish for harm to come to your loved one, but I will not accept to be looked down upon, listen here and listen good" Raven began with her eyes growing red "My powers and controlled by my emotions, you do not want to see me mad, and If you call me a Newbie again, I will make sure you will wish you never said it"

Chills ran through majority of the team, this woman not even two days. Made sure everyone knew where not to step, where her place was. Raven glared at Lagoon boy as he pointed at her.

"NEPTUNE'S BEARD! I won't take this from someone like you!"

"Someone like me? Explain Atlantean" Raven replied

"You are nothing but a mere mortal, with some powers! You aren't our leader and you aren't ordering me around!"

"I am not mortal" Raven glared "I am far from mortal"

"Your not human?" Conner asked

"I wish I was" Raven frowned and looked down towards her feet as she landed back on the ground "all you need to know is I am not"

"I see" Conner looked at her "I don't care either" He gave her a small smile

"Thank you" Raven said as her eyes light up with joy

"Want to go on that date?" Conner asked while smirking

"After that, I think that is a great idea" Raven linked her arm with his walking off she sent megan a powerfull message.

_~Do not think I forgot about your mess up, Careful This bird has claws~_

_=I understand and I'm sorry=_

"I'm sorry about those two" Conner said suddenly

"It's not your fault Conner, did you control them to do that? No" Raven smiled "Let us go"

"Alright lets go" Connor grabbed her small hand and led her to the bike yet again. This time Connor watched as Megan was with Lagoon Boy, putting his helmet on he climbed on the bike and waited for his date to get on. When she got on Conner started the bike and opened the door to take off. Raven holding him around the waist. feeling the wind against her. Closing her eyes she saw a island with the ocean trying to climb on to the island only to get pulled back into sea. Watching as the view turned to show a red sky, and bodies everywhere on island. She opened her eyes as she saw Superboy, with blood all around him. Tears escaped her eyes and realised quickly she was on the bike with him, pulling herself closer she frowned and put her head on Connor's back. Conner feeling Raven pulling him either closer to her or the herself to him. Smirking a bit until he heard her sob. He drove to the top of the cliff so they could see the ocean. Making the bike role to a stop he took off his helmet and shook his head. Waiting for Raven to get off the bike he sat there and looked up to the sky. Raven finally getting off the bike pulled her helmet off. And wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe I am crying" Raven said with a small laugh "How pathetic"

"It's fine to cry once and a while" Conner informed "I do it"

"It's not fine for me Conner" Raven frowned "My powers grow stronger and stronger and soon I will have to become emotionless"

"Your powers are connected to your emotions?" Conner asked "mine are too, well mostly when I am angry"

"Conner it's different for me" Raven stated "You don't have to worry about exploding things or hurting others by accident"

"Raven" Conner spoke

"Rachel" Raven suddenly said

"Sorry?"

"My name is Rachel Roth" Raven blushed and looked away from him

"Alright Rachel, Allow me to be your shoulder you can cry on" Conner hugged Rachel lightly so he wouldn't hurt her

"But my powers" Rachel spoke trying to hold in her tears

"My father is Superman I'm sure I can manage" He smiled

"Thank you Conner" Rachel embraced him and started to tear up

"My pleasure" Conner patted her back until she stopped crying then spoke "What has made you to cry?"

"The future Conner" Rachel wiped her tears away "I can see into the future"

"Why didn't you tell the team?" Conner asked starring into her purple eyes

"They happen when I am sleeping or closing my eyes for a period of time without meditating" Raven looked down "I can't stand it"

"What did you see?"

"an island, filled with bodies" Rachel spoke while shaking only to get Conner to pull her on his lap "The Justice league and the Team all dea-Dead... I saw you Conner... You were bleeding so much"

"Rachel don't worry that won't happen" Conner said "we are stronger to let that happen and now that we have you" Conner grabbed her hand "We won't ever lose"

"I've been here for ten days" Raven smiled at him "I've been introduced to the team, on a misson, getting attacked by a team member and now I just told you my name" Raven rubbed his right cheek looking into his eyes "And I can't help but think I am falling"

"Join the club" Conner smiled and held her hand "I've known you for ten days and I want to know more"

"I don't want you to regret this Conner" Rachel looked towards the ground "I can't be treated like that again, I can't have you playing with my mind"

"I'd never do that to you Rachel" Conner said as placed his hand on her cheek and he traced his thumb across her pale cheek "Will you give me a chance?"

"I'd love to" Rachel smiled

"Great" Conner said while leaning towards her only to get interrupted

"Conner, Raven! We got a problem Get down here now!"

"On our way" Conner said in a plain tone

"Looks like this date will be memorial as well" Raven chuckled

"You bet" Conner walked back to this bike and sat down on it, helping his new girlfriend on the bike he put his helmet on and took off back to mount justice. Finally getting to their destination Conner and Raven got off the bike to see Batman standing in front of the rest of the team. Standing next to their team mates, Batman began.

"Artemis and Bat girl were taken by the witch boy" Batman stated "They are your team mates, you will rescue them"

"Alright" Nightwing spoke "what were their last known locations?"

"Artemis was at her house, and Bat girl was patrolling the east"

"Artemis lives deep within the west side" Wally informed

"Raven you will go into her apartment and find any evidence... Best to keep it quiet she has a mother and doesn't know her daughter is apart of the league" Nightwing spoke "Connor, megan you are with me, we are going to the east"

"What about the rest of us?" Lagoon boy spoke

"Simple there are three locations that we think they maybe at" Nightwing assigned locations to the team, leaving blue beetle and bumblebee at mount justice.

"Lets go"


	12. Mr J

_"Raven you will go into her apartment and find any evidence... Best to keep it quiet she has a mother and doesn't know her daughter is apart of the league" Nightwing spoke "Connor, megan you are with me, we are going to the east"_

_"What about the rest of us?" Lagoon boy spoke_

_"Simple there are three locations that we think they maybe at" Nightwing assigned locations to the team, leaving blue beetle and bumblebee at mount justice._

_"Lets go"_

* * *

**-With Raven-**

Raven once getting the go ahead to get to work. Raven flew as fast and swiftly in the night, as no one would be able to see her form. There was barely and wind, she flew over many houses, and even the river that separated the sides of the city. She couldn't help but remember the first time she visited earth, and the mistake she made of flying as a huge Raven... But it's also how she met Hawkwoman.

-Flash back-

"Don't worry Arella" Raven smiled "I will be fine!"

"Stay safe my child" a woman followed the young girl down to a circle with weird markings

" I will mother" She waved her hand and disappeared from her home world to earth. Quickly recovering from her transportation she turned into a huge bird and flew in the bright day. She would see bright lights and buildings she would never dreamt of. She looked down and saw many people stopping what ever they were doing and some started to scream. She just kept flying and suddenly she was hit to the ground. Ropes were quickly wrapped around her Raven form. She struggled as she saw a woman with wings. Unlike any she had heard of. She quickly let out a screech as if she saw only a bird, scared and could do nothing. She suddenly snapped out of it she phased through the ropes and attacked the woman. Raven held the woman down, with a shadowy claw, she showed her human form to the woman.

"Who are you, How dare you attack me" Raven spat

"My name is Shayera hol" she glared "Hawk girl"

"Shatera hal? oh! Mother spoke of you!" Raven quickly stopped "Arella roth? ring a bell?"

"Arella? My god where is she child?" She dusted herself off

"she is on Azarath"

"Azarath? I thought that place was just a myth" She laughed "Common I will treat you to coffee or tea"

-End of flash back-

Raven phased through the walls of the house Artemis. She quickly was overwhelmed with dark magic. Having to take a moment not to faint. She saw a woman in a wheel chair passed out, to make sure she checked for a pulse. The stove was on, and Raven quickly turned it off.

_~The stove was still on, and a woman is in a wheel chair... Artemis must have been here not too long ago~_ She communicated Connor

She quickly saw things were in order as if nothing happened. _ 'something isn't right'_ she thought to herself.

_~I will preform a chantra to pinpoint if any dark magic was used to preserve the home from taking any damage~_She quickly chanted, to find if anything was protected by a spell, or magic. Finding a strong power coming from under the bed, in the closet and on the back of the door. She looked under the bed finding a symbol of Blair Witch, and looked behind the door to see a symbol of Masonic compass, and finally the closet a symbol of the evil eye. Raven knowing she could not leave the house like this.

_~Should have know witch boy would use dark arts~_

She quickly made a connection with Connor, she informed him what was happening. and took mental images and sent him what to look for. Raven quickly leaving Artemis's room and made her way to meet up with the others. Flapping her wings into the night.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

"Apparently this is the last known place where bat girl was last... reported in"

"I don't see anything" Connor frowned knowing Nightwing was close to Bat girl "Don't worry man we will find her"

"Yeah don't worry Nightwing everything will be fine" Megan smiled

"What exactly are we looking for?" Connor asked

"I really don't know something that doesn't belong" Nightwing spoke and was looking over the edge of the building they were on top of.

"We are looking for symbols" Connor spoke getting an eye brow raised from nightwing "Raven"

"Ahh, did she find anything?"

"Yeah she said dark arts were applied to keep Artemis' house intact"

"Shouldn't you three be in bed?" A dark laugh rang out through the night "where's batsy? Haaahahahah"

"Joker!" Nightwing glared and prepared to through some attacks on him, only to see Harley Quinn standing right beside Joker.

"Puddin' how come you want to play with the litta kids and not me?" She frowned

"Now now Harley"He pouted at her

"Shouldn't you be in arkham?" Batman suddenly came out of the shadows, glaring at the two criminals.

"And miss seeing you again?" Joker laughed "Naaah oh and batsy You might want to check this out" He smiled and threw a folder onto the ground. He backed way so they knew he had nothing plan. Then Harley threw a smoke pellet and the two disappeared.

"Uh?" Megan questioned "Does that usually happen?"

"No" Batman spoke and picked up an the folder opening it, he slowly felt his anger rise.

"What's in it batman?" Nightwing asked watching him

"They don't have only Artemis and Bat girl, but Selina as well" He frowned

"Selina? As in Kyle?" Megan asked and gasped "I love her! She is so freaking awesome"

"Yeah... Any other clues besides these photographs?" Batman said as he looked at Nightwing

"No nothing yet"

"It's because you guys aren't looking in the right spots" Raven flew over top of the roof they were standing on

"Oh enlighten us" Megan glared at Raven

"I shall" Raven spoke and then started to chant putting her two hands in front of her chest, together, one slightly risen then the other one. Two fingers, the first two on both hands she chanted a chantra. Bright lights started to come from a graffiti wall, another from clouds, and finally one on the shack door. "Interesting"

"What?" Nightwing asked "What are they exactly?"

"The same symbols" Raven slowly stopped flying and stood on the roof "Those photo's could I see them?"

"Yeah go ahead" Batman gave her the folder

"Interesting" Raven said "You won't find Klarion nor the three on earth"

"Where exactly are they?"Nightwing asked

"They are on my home planet" Raven said "They are on Azarath"

* * *

Oh! Things are getting good! Bwhah!


	13. Azarath

_"Interesting" Raven said "You won't find Klarion nor the three on earth"_

_"Where exactly are they?" Nightwing asked_

_"They are on my home planet" Raven said "They are on Azarath"_

* * *

"Azarath?" Green lantern spoke "How exactly do we get to that planet when I don't even know where it is?"

"Raven was born there" Hawkwoman spoke "She can make a portal"

"How do we know this is safe?" Wonder woman questioned "This planet we have nothing on it"

"Raven was born there" Hawkwoman replied again "Azarath is a safe planet no crime"

"And when was the last time Raven has been there?" Flash spoke

"It could be a trap" Batman voiced

"Raven is connected to her mother" Hawkwoman replied "She easily get there in a safe spot"

"I thought she was dead?" Batman glared

"Arella can be reborn" she replied "Look we are wasting time"

"You're right" Batman signed "They are going"

"Hera guide them"

* * *

Waiting for the League to make a decision Raven started to connect with her mother.

___*_"Mother"*

___*_"Yes child?"_*_

___*_"Did you see anything new there?"_*_

___*_"Yes people are in danger here"_*_

___*_"How did they get to Azarath?"_*_

___*_"I do not know"_*_

___*_"Mother can you seal off a room for me."_*_

___*_"Raven when you get here please be safe"_*_

___*_"Alright Arella I will, you be safe to mom... I love you"_*_

"Raven?" Megan asked snapping her fingers in front of Raven

"Yes Megan" Raven looked at her

"What are you doing with rolls of paper?"

"Simple I'm going to transferring over my knowledge of Azarath"

"uh what?"

"I will use my memory for a layout... a map Megan a map"

"Oh"

"Yeah" Raven wrote a couple of symbols and the piece of paper just came alive

"Woah" Nightwing spoke "that is amazing Rea"

"Alright Raven you know the layout of this planet" Batman spoke as everyone turned to face him "You will be the one in charge"

"you can count on me" Raven nodded her head in approval "I already have azarath mapped out, my mother still lives there and helped me mapping it out"

"she is reliable" batman quickly added "I'm going with you"

"what?"Megan asked as Wonder woman also asked

"it would be best"

"I think batman just wants to see cat woman again" Nightwing laughed, as they were all laughing and giggling Raven snuck out of the room and grabbed what was needed to get to Azarath, moon salt, candles and a book. She quickly poured the salt out in a huge circle in the main room. She wrote the words Loyalty, love, compassion, harmony, peace and laughter, all in the native tongue on her planet. While she wrote the words she chanted a chantra.

"I suggest everyone who wants to go to Azarath, gets inside the circle" Raven spoke "And quickly, if my magic wears off during it we will return here and may never get there in time to save them"

"Let's go!" Nightwing, Megan, lagoon, Connor, Kid flash and batman ran into the circle, while Raven chanted Wonder woman jumped into the circle. Within seconds their surroundings became like a vortex, colours spinning past them. Raven then turned into a raven knowing they wouldn't make it if they kept this pace, she transformed herself into a raven, and embraced them within her wings she flapped her wings and then a bright light appeared. Everyone was blinded even them being inside Raven's embrace. Connor opened his eyes to see everyone was standing beside Raven. Walking up to her he offered her his hand, to help her up. Raven accepting his offer and kissed his cheek. Connor noted that they were in an empty white room. Furniture and frames were all white. Writing on the walls soon started to vanish.

* * *

"Everyone Welcome to Azarath" As Raven opened the door she was the first to look and saw her beautiful home, as it was before she left. Doves flying over head, not many people were walking around as they would be on earth. She watched everyone's facial expression and started to walk towards where her mother would be. Connor walking beside her, he grabbed her hand. Raven held his hand not caring what the others would say.

"I think I'm going to be sick from that ride" Lagoon quickly said and got a laugh from Nightwing

"Then I guess you haven't been running on Kid flash's back" He laughed

"This is a beautiful planet" Wonder woman spoke

"it is" Connor said and gave a light smile to his girlfriend only to see a woman with a white robe walking over the bridge they were coming up to. Raven catching what he was seeing saw the woman and quickly flew towards the woman.

"Arella!" Raven then saw the woman transform into a white dove and flew away from her, showing it was not safe there. Raven transformed into a raven and quickly flew back and gathered them all up quickly, and flew after the bird.

_~"I'm sorry to be doing this again"~_

_~"It's fine, who is this Arella?"~_ Batman replied

_~"My mother"~_

_~"Why is she running away from you?"~_ Megan asked

~It was not safe~ Raven signed and quickly levitated off the ground so she could safely drop them on their feet, Raven flew over to where the woman was and transformed back to her regular self. on one knee she spoke in their native tongue.

**"Arella, I am sorry it took us so long"**

The woman spoke as she took of her hood "Those people you informed me about has taken over the library"

**"how many?** Raven spoke

**"7"**

**"Give me all your knowledge Arella"** Raven spoke as the woman touched her own forehead and as she moved her hand in a 's' shape to touch Raven's forehead a blue aurora followed into Raven's mind. **"Thank you mother"**

"Live my child" She opened the big doors and proceeded to leave their little meeting. Raven transforming into a Raven she embraced everyone yet again and soared the skies, as the sun began to set.

_~Care to explain?~_ Nightwing asked

_~"They are at the library"~_ Raven spoke

_~"does she only know which ever language that was?"~_ Megan asked

_~"No"~_ Raven replied _~"She knows english"~_

_"~Why didn't she speak it?~_

_~"We were followed"~_

_~"Are we still being followed?~_

_~"We are not~_


	14. Family Reunion

_"Live my child" She opened the big doors and proceeded to leave their little meeting. Raven transforming into a Raven she embraced everyone yet again and soared the skies, as the sun began to set._

_~Care to explain?~ Nightwing asked_

_~"They are at the library"~ Raven spoke_

_~"does she only know which ever language that was?"~ Megan asked_

_~"No"~ Raven replied ~"She knows english"~_

_"~Why didn't she speak it?~_

_~"We were followed"~_

_~"Are we still being followed?~_

_~"We are not~_

* * *

_~"Then why are we mov-"~_ Megan asked only to get cut off

_~"Because I do not wish to drag my mother into this"~ _ Raven spoke as she flew and landed on a bridge dropping them to the ground she landed in human form "We are three blocks away from the libary"

"Three blocks? Why?" Wonder woman asked "We could just take them down like we normally do"

"NO!" Raven quickly blushed "You don't understand"

"Why not inform us?" Megan glared

"These buildings are linked to my mother and I"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter" Raven stepped towards an old building "Come inside and I will show you"

As the team headed inside Raven followed and stopped them in front of a plain wall. Raven then placing her hand on the wall, symbols in another language formed and quickly the wall tranformed into an under ground passage.

"This will be safer then wondering on the street"

"Alright" Batman was the first to began walking down the path way

"Hera guide us" Wonder woman spoke and followed Batman

"How far do these tunnels go?" Megan asked

"As far as they need to go" Raven spoke as she looked the doors they passed looking at the numbers she stopped at one "This is it"

"That didn't take long" Connor spoke to the group "What's the plan?"

"Try not to damage anything" Raven said as she got weird looks "Just don't"

"So we kick their ass and try not to damage anything in the process?"

"Try not to" Raven placed a hand on her forehead "let's get this over with"

"Where does this lead us?"

"Upstairs around a corner" Raven spoke as she pulled the maps out and browsed through them placing the one map on the door. Ten x's were shown.

"Those x's are?"

"Every body in there"

"There is ten all together?"

"Yeah"

"How do you know this?"

"It doesn't matter" Raven said as she told everyone their plain

* * *

"I know you're the famous catwoman, Mrs. Selina Kyle." The joker laughed at her "I also know you know who the batman is" He frowned "And you didn't even tell me"

"And it's going to stay like that too" She glared

"HARLEY!" Joker yelled at his little minion

"Yes mr. J?" Harley came running and stopped in front of him

"What do you I should do with the poor little puddy tat?" He frowned

"I say we do her in" She pulled out a hammer

"Harley? Here I thought we were friends" Selina laughed "Go figure you'd pick him over your friends"

"Oh don't worry kitty, we won't kill you...yet" He laughed getting Selina to glare at him "Now tell me who the batman is"

The only answer he got from Selina was spit on his face

"I don't think you know who you are dealing with, and how you don't know what position you are in" He grabbed her by her neck and lifted her onto her feet

"I will never tell you" She glared

"Oh thats what you say now, just wait" Joker licked her neck

"Get off me you pig!" Selina cried out and tried to get free of her ties

* * *

Raven watching the joker, Harley Quinn, poison Ivy and Bane standing right by Artemis, Selina and Bat girl. She used her magic to make a book drop on the other side of the library. Bane and Ivy went to go check it out. Kid flash ran in as fast as he could, grabbed Bat girl, went back grabbed Artemis, and finally going back to go get Selina kyle, only to get the joker holding her with a gun in his hand.

"That's quite enough" Raven said as saw what they were doing to Azarath's library "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Lifting Bane into poison Ivy and slamming both of them together, knocking poison ivy out used her power and held onto the two so they wouldn't cause trouble, nor damage anything in the library.

"I knew the batman would come after this little putty cat" Joker laughed as he saw Batman

"Get your fucking hands off her" Batman cursed getting everyone in the room to shiver

"Not happening bats" Joker laughed and suddenly pushed Selina to the ground and shot her in the back.

"Connor!" Raven cried "Take care of bane!" She yelled out to her boyfriend and dropped bane to the ground quickly making her way to Selina who was having issues breathing "Don't worry I will heal you"

"Oh you've got a healer now?" Joker laughed "well not for long"

The Joker pointed a gun to Ravens back and shot. Raven who tried to put up a barrier before he shot her. She failed, but acted like it was nothing. Her hands glowed a bright blue. placing it over Selina's wound she chanted as she used her powers to heal selina and get the bullet out of her back. As the Joker shot Raven, Batman quickly jumped at Joker and started to punch him, flip him over on a table. Throwing the Joker to the middle of the room the Joker landed it as a man showed up beside him.

This man was had tan skin, short black hair, This man wore a suit, opened and showed white shirt and a tie. He looked professional, no one had saw him before until now. Doesn't help that he has four red eyes. With a snap of his fingers everything and everyone was pushed to the rooms walls. Selina who was finally fully healed, was also. Raven who was not getting pushed against the wall was pulled forward towards the man.

"Good evening" He said plainly as he could

"Of course you had something to do with how they got to azarath" She glared as Raven was set down on her feet

"Well someone has to" He smirked "I couldn't help myself"

"You are not welcome here James" Raven glared as she was ready to fight

"Do you honestly think you could defeat me?" He laughed "Hahah! James? No not anymore I am Greed"

"How about I send you back to hell" Raven spat at him glaring

"No need" He smirked "My lovely Raven, how you changed" He laughed "Sister"

"I am not your sister"

"Half sister, whatever"

Raven glaring at her 'brother'. Watching his every move

"Oh yes... Father says its time for you to come home"

"He can kiss my lily white as-"

"How unladylike"

"Get lost"

"Father and our brothers are watching every move you make" He smirked and turned to connor "Even your current weakness"

"I dare you to try" Raven spat

"Time isn't right" He smirked "But it will happen"

"Is that a threat?" Raven grabbed his neck with her bare hands only to get burnt by the darkness.

"Oh yes" He laughed "See you later Dear sister"

With that all the villains and him disappeared. Raven fell onto her knees and immediately felt sick, she barfed up pure black.

"Gross" Megan spoke "Who was that exactly?"

"My Step brother" Raven got up and wiped her mouth "We must leave or Selina will regain her wounds" Raven transformed into a raven and flew into the portal that her mother made.

* * *

I do have Chapter 15 done, and am working on chapter 16. (Yeah buddy) If you wish to see Starfire and Nightwing just hang on it's comming don't know how exactly I'm going to get her to jump in but i'll do it! Ideas don't fail me now!


	15. Bittersweet tears

_"Oh yes" He laughed "See you later Dear sister"_

_With that all the villains and him disappeared. Raven fell onto her knees and immediately felt sick, she barfed up pure black._

_"Gross" Megan spoke "Who was that exactly?"_

_"My Step brother" Raven got up and wiped her mouth "We must leave or Selina will regain her wounds" Raven transformed into a raven and flew into the portal that her mother made._

* * *

**~Back on Earth/In Mount justice~**

Raven dropping the heros off at mount justice she soon collapsed onto the hard floor.

"RAVEN!" Hawkwoman yelled as she ran over to her only to get Connor picking her up

"She needs rest"

"What happened?"

"You know Raven more than us... Who is her father and brothers?" Wonder woman asked as she needed a distraction from what Batman was doing with Selina. Batman held Selina close to his chest as she was asleep. He walked out of the room and Connor followed him carrying his Girlfriend.

"Not my story to tell" Hawkwoman spat and followed Connor

Wonder woman signing only to get Megan's attention.

"You love him?" Megan said sitting on the couch, and patted the seat next to her as they were alone

"Kind of hard not to" she sat down and frowned (AN That's right suffer! ; D )

"Of course he's batman" (AN: Who doesn't have a crush on Batman? Bruce wayne -insert heart here- )

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Its hard to explain... You love Connor?"

"He was my first love" She signed "Kind of hard not to"

"I know what you mean"

" I will not lose this battle for Batman's heart" (AN: Reason for my madness don't worry)

"You are going to try to win over his heart?"

"Yes, I will battle this Catwoman for it"

"It doesn't work like that" She signed "You have to flirt with batman get him attracted to you"

"Oh" She blinked "That would be easier I suppose"

* * *

**~Meanwhile With Batman and Selina~**

**WARNING : LEMON *Bruce and Selina***

**Rated M**

"Ugh" Selina sat up "My head is killing me"

"Good you are awake" Batman helped her onto her feet

"Br-Batman? Where am I?" She balanced herself on her feet "Last time I remem- Where is Bat girl? Artemis?" She looked towards batman who chuckled

"Selina calm down, they are fine" He took off his mask "You are safe here"

"Where is exactly here?" Selina looked around "Where is Isis?"

"She is in my room at mansion, if you wish to see her I can easily take you to her"

"Oh bruce, you keep saving me" She looked to the ground "Thank you"

"It's what I am supposed to do" He smirked "Now what exactly were you doing? before you got kidnapped?"

"I was walking home and I saw the Joker going to knock out Bat girl... I thought I could help her... when I got to her A man grabbed me and that's it... It felt so dark and cold"

"Ever see him before?"

"No" Selina ran a hand through her long black hair "Seems like Wonder woman is in love with the batman" She smiled and traced her finger across his chest

"mhm" Batman said as he put his mask back on "I don't care"

"Really, because I think I have some competition now don't I?"

"Selina You are mine" He pushed her against the wall and kissed her

"Bruce you are mine" She kissed him back Moments passed when suddenly batman stepped away from her

"Marry me."

"Whatever you say" She smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of batman's neck and brought him in for another kiss. "I see you missed me"

"Of course I did" She could pretty much feel the smile he had on his lips as he kissed her neck

"I suggest we go do this in your room bats" She said seductively as batman took her hand and led her to his room. As the couple walked through the halls and towards his room. Catwoman couldn't help but feel that Bruce Wayne, The batman loves her. She had moments thinking of him and Wonder woman, but easily brushed it off. He asked her to marry him. As soon as they reach his door Bruce opens it for her "Ladies first" He smirked

"Aren't you a gentleman" She winked and walked in hearing the door lock She turns around and is brought to his chest. She could feel his heart and her own beat in tune, as if they were one. She lightly giggles as he kisses her. Bruce would never admit it but Selina is the only girl that made him think he was like a puzzle. Missing some pieces to his heart, and she had the biggest piece. He felt whole.

"I missed you too," she whispered against his neck and licked it. Bruce felt Selina taking off his mask and starts to kiss his bare neck. He smirked as he started to take off her cat suit. Suddenly he turns his head, angling so that he's able to meet her lips. He reaches a hand up to caress her face. She brought her own soft, delicate hands to his face, touching her nose to his. Bruce picked up selina and moved to his bed. He pushed her back on the bed, crawling on top of her. He reaches up to her shirt and rips it apart, sending the black buttons flying everywhere. He smiled into the kiss as she gasped, running his hand through her long, black hair. He released her lips and traveled down the side of her face, to the crook of her neck, softly nipping the thin skin. Throwing her head back, she releases a moan, her hands traveled down his shirt and lifted it up as she made the same movement again but going down his bare back, the touch of his bare flesh exciting her. He continued his assault on her skin, making nips along her neck down to her cleavage area. Her breath hitches, she digs her nails into his back.

"Welcome home big boy" she pants breathlessly. "I really...missed...This," she struggles through her sentence.

"You're addictive... I'm home" he murmured in her chest. he then placed a large, wet kiss in the valley of her breasts. Her hands trailed up to his hair as she wrapped her legs around him, moaning his name softly. He moved a hand to her shoulders, pushing the remainder of her shirt off her. She consumed his mouth, her tongue caressed his lips, she rolled her hips into his.

"Impatient are we?" he mumbled against her skin, smiling. He took of her boob baskets (AN: Bra) and moved to her exposed breasts, her pink peaks stood to attention to greet him. He kissed around the areola of one while kneading the other in the hand, tweaking the peak between his fingers. She groans, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her hands tighten in his hair, pulling his head closer to her breasts. His teeth graze her nipple and she bites down hard on her lower lip drawing blood. He moves his attentions to her other breast, performing the same actions. She feels herself coiling tighter and tighter, her mind in all sorts of different directions. She could feel his erection clearly through his pants and hers. They both needed each other. Her hands moved down to his pants, tugging them down as far as she could reach.

Bruce then pushed her backwards as he kissed her with great force, she was back on the pillow so it was easier for Bruce to take off her leather pants, Leaving her only in her panties. She could feel his hard member against her thigh. He chuckled at her impatience, placing light kisses along her breasts he made his way up towards her neck, rolling his hips against hers causing her to shudder and melt beneath his fingers. He moves back up to her mouth, forcing it to open wider as he moved his tongue deeper into her mouth.

His hands slides down to her black panties, cupping her firm buttocks and squeezing the firm flesh through her clothes, massaging the area, he finally takes off her last piece of clothing... Her panties. He quickly stood up and took off his pants, once he looses all of his remaining clothing he goes back to Selina and She wrapped her legs around him, her breaths heavy and hard, she tried her hardest keep from groaning in frustration as she pulled his hair, her teeth nipping his lips. He positioned himself above her. Breaking contact with her mouth he looks her in her wanting grey eyes.

"Selina" he says breathlessly, "I love you…" he pants. She moans, a smile fights through her lust and settles on her face. Her heart swells and a sharp shards of happiness ingrains itself in her soul.

"Bruce I love you" she grunts.

Slowly, he enters her. She arches her back violently as he begins to stretch her, she feels as though she's being ripped at the seams. She cries out, her digits coiling his hair tightly to the point in which it feels as though it would be ripped out from the roots. He didn't wait for her to adjust; he began to move his hips in rolling motions, pushing her up and down on the large bed. His hands on her arse, lifting her up and down. Selina tries the best she can to move her hips faster. Within minutes their climaxes have started and they started to go faster. Bruce moving around so she was ontop of him. Selina then threw her head back moaning as she actually moving her own hips up and down, strong and fast. Then Bruce moved his hand and reached down to her vaginal entrance and began to finger her clitoris. She so wanted to scream, but instead squealed, digging her nails into his chest, all of the muscles in her body clenching and coiling tightly. She could feel the pressure inside of her building, taking her higher and higher. The only thing she wanted to do was scream out, she moved harder against him.

Bruce moving them again as he feels her tightening around him, he moves her so her back is against the bed again, He growls as he feels the pressure building up inside of him, he can feel her muscles clenched tightly around his member as she nears her climax. He knew that she was close to climaxing as he was to. Her muscles all screamed at her as intense waves of pleasure rolled over her, drowning her in ecstasy. He kept moving in her, prolonging her orgasm for a minute or two before he spilled his seed into her. Thick, white, long ropy strings of semen poured into her as his body tensed and then released. He collapsed beside her; their heavy pants filled the air.

After a few minutes, the air cooling both of their sweating bodies. Bruce moved closer to Selina and held her close to his chest, she kissed him

"I love you... I really do"

"I really love you to selina" Bruce turned and kissed her. Selina giggled, trying and failing to fight against the the exhaustion she felt. "Go to sleep," he ordered her. She nestled her body closer against his. He pulled the sheet over the both of them and wrapped his arm around her body, holding her close.

She made a happy sound, and soon sleep overcame her.

He fell asleep to the sounds of her soft snores.

It was the best sleep that either of them had in months.

**END OF WARNING.**

**~Meanwhile with Raven~**

Raven sat up quietly seeing no one was in the room, she quietly got out of bed. She felt sick, she then remembered that her brother used magic to pull her closer to him, and she also choked him. She knew she had evil within her stomach and it was her bodies way of getting rid of it. She quickly made her way to the toilet and barfed. Connor who was just walking into the room to see no raven on the bed he quickly ran to the bathroom. Seeing Raven on her knee's he grabbed her hair so it wouldn't get puke on it, he then grabbed some toilet paper. He saw that she barfed up pure black essence of some sort, he didn't questioned it until she was done.

Five minutes later Raven had finally stopped barfing. She moaned as Connor took the piece of toilet paper and wiped her face (AN It is clean! LOL). He flushed the toilet and helped her back to bed.

"You okay Rachel?"

"I will be" She coughed "That stuff I puked up... It's my way of getting rid of any evil influences... So I don't become like Greed" She frowned

"Was that the man from earlier?"

"Yes" She brought her legs closer to her "I know it's weird"

"Rachel It's not weird having a four eyed brother" He laughed and sat on the bed bringing her closer to him "I dated megan that was weird"

"Hahah I doubt that" She smiled at him

"Did you see her true form?"

"Uhh No?"

"Yeah then It's weirder then this" He winked bringing the young couple to laughing

"Why is it you always know how to make me laugh" Raven smiled and placed a hand on his chest

" It's cause I don't like seeing you sad" He smiled "I love you Rachel Roth"

"I love you Connor Kent" She smiled and kissed him, both were interupted as Megan walked in.

"Oh you are up" The blushing couple looked away from each others direction Raven coughing

"Can I help you megan?"

"Yes... I need to speak with you Raven"

"I'll go grab some tea, want any Rae?" He asked and Raven replied with a

"Yes please"

"Alright I'll be back" Connor got off the bed after kissing Raven's forehead he walked out of the room

"What can I do for you Megan?"

"I want to know do you really love Connor?"

"Megan I know you dated him but you are in a relationship with Lagoon boy" Raven signed

"Yes I am I know, but I need to know..."

"I love him Megan" She looked into Megan's eyes "I love him with all of my heart"

"All of it?"

"Megan... This isn't just about Connor is it?"

"No" Megan stared at the ground

"You still love him don't you?" Raven looked at her already feeling depression and confusion she didn't really need to ask but she did.

"I don't know any more" She grabbed a kleenex "I'm stuck Raven and I don't know what to do"

"Did you ever give Lagoon boy a chance?"

"I did I really did!" Megan cried as she sat down right by Raven's bed

"Megan... uhh... You need to figure it out yourself" Raven gave a sad smile "Listen to your heart... Not others"

"So I'm taking it you heard Wonder woman and I?"

"I didn't hear it... I felt that you were getting disturbed as I was carried away" Raven smiled and put her hand on Megan's "Listen just try to open your heart to Lagoon boy and If it doesn't help then try another man"

"What if I only feel love towards Connor?"

"Megan, Connor is with me" Raven laughed "I wouldn't mind the competition though:

"Hahah! I will try my best" Megan laughed with Raven "I will open my heart to Lagoon and if nothing helps then I will try another"

"I wish you good luck"

"Thank you Raven... Raven I uhh...Need to tell you something" Megan said as she saw Raven leaning back on the pillow looking tired "I can tell you another time though"

"No need tell me" Raven cracked a small smile

"I'm sure you know I'm an alien from mars"

"Yeah kind of figured" Raven smiled

"But you don't know my true form" Megan looked down to the floor

"Would you mind showing me?"

"Yeah" Megan stood up as she transformed into a grotesque monster with white skin, long limbs and a hunchback.

"That's it?" Raven laughed and winced "That isn't bad M'gaan"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing" Raven grabbed her long hand and held it "You are beautiful"

"Thank you" Megan transformed back "That really means alot to me"

"No problem"

"Raven did you ever have a big secret like mine?"

"I still do" Raven let go of her hand "I have many"

"Would you like a shoulder to cry on?"

"No it's nothing like yours M'gaan... Mine is blood related" Raven wiped a tear off her face

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"M'gaan.. You are a martian from mars, I am a half demon from Azarath" Raven frowned "That's all I can tell you"

"Alright I'll go before Connor gets back" Megan said and stood up "Thanks again Rae... Get better"

"Thank you" Raven spoke as Megan closed the door as she left. Raven couldn't help but break down and cry.

* * *

AN: Awee poor Raven. If You don't understand what is happening Raven's own way of getting rid of evil is barfing it up. Megan seems to be a good person for now. Diana is just going to love next chapters ; ) Oh ideas don't give up on me now. Things will get better don't get me wrong. Thank you anon for your lovely input! (Reviews) I will have to look into that now Since you have officially gotten my interest! Honestly I wish we could have a conversation about this! I would love to hear your input on what you think of Trigon. (Villain from TT, Raven's father. He is pretty much what we call 'Satan' well kind of).


	16. Koriand'r

_"No problem"_

_"Raven did you ever have a big secret like mine?"_

_"I still do" Raven let go of her hand "I have many"_

_"Would you like a shoulder to cry on?"_

_"No it's nothing like yours M'gaan... Mine is blood related" Raven wiped a tear off her face_

_"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"_

_"M'gaan.. You are a martian from mars, I am a half demon from Azarath" Raven frowned "That's all I can tell you"_

_"Alright I'll go before Connor gets back" Megan said and stood up "Thanks again Rae... Get better"_

_"Thank you" Raven spoke as Megan closed the door as she left. Raven couldn't help but break down and cry._

* * *

Connor walking back from the kitchen who 'accidentally' got into a conversation with Nightwing... A heated conversation with Nightwing.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Connor I need to talk to you" Nightwing walked into the Kitchen clearly pissed_

_"What's wrong?" Connor asked as Nightwing yelled at him_

_"Are you dating Raven?" Nightwing glared_

_"Yeah... Why?" The only thing he got was a punch to his face_

_"Nightwing You punch me one more time I will put you through a wall" He glared_

_"You stabbed me in the back!"_

_"HOW?!"_

_"YOUR DATING RAVEN!"_

_"CAUSE I LIKE HER?!"_

_"BULL SHIT! YOU LIKE HER CAUSE I DO!"_

**_~End of flashback~_**

Conner walked down the hall and entered Raven's infirmary room. He saw Raven sobbing into her knee's. He quickly putting down the Tea he wrapped his arms around Raven's small frame.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked then realised before he left "What'd megan do?"

"No she did nothing Connor" Raven wiped a tear away "She reminded me of so many things"

"How?" Connor asked as he passed her the tea she asked for

"She showed me her true form... She thought I'd think her of a freak... I can't think of her like that"

"What's wrong Rea?"

"I'm a half demon Connor" Raven felt the tears comming back "My father is a demon and wants me dead"

"He will have to go through me to get to you" Connor hugged his depressed girlfriend

"I'm so tired but I can't sleep..." Raven said as she was now relaxed on the bed

"If I sing to you will you sleep?"

"I will try" Raven cracked a small smile

"Alright good thing I left my guitar here" He smiled and started to play it

_"I am a question to the world_  
_Not an answer to be heard_  
_Or a moment that's held in your arms" _He sang while strumming his guitar

_"And what do you think you'd ever say_  
_I won't listen anyway_  
_You don't know me_  
_And I'll never be what you want_  
_Me to be"_

_"And what_  
_Do you think you'd understand_  
_I'm boy, no, I'm a man_  
_You can't take me_  
_And throw me away" _

_"And how_  
_Can you learn what's never shown_  
_Yeah, you stand here on your own_  
_They don't know me_  
_'Cause I'm not here"_

_"And I want a moment to be real_  
_Want to touch things I don't feel_  
_Wanna hold on and feel I belong?_

_"And how can the world want me to change_  
_They're the ones that stay the same_  
_They don't know me_  
_'Cause I'm not here" _

_"And you see the things they never see_  
_All you wanted - I could be_  
_Now you know me_  
_And I'm not afraid"_

_"And I want to tell you who I am_  
_Can you help me be a man_  
_They can't break me_  
_As long as I know who I am"_

_"And how can the world want me to change_  
_They're the ones that stay the same_  
_They can't see me_  
_But I'm still here"_

_"They can't tell me who to be_  
_'Cause I'm not what they see_  
_Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me_  
_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe"_

_"And how can you say I'll never change_  
_They're the ones that stay the same_  
_I'm the one now_  
_'Cause I'm still here" _

_"I'm the one_  
_'Cause I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_  
_I'm still here" _

He stopped and looked at his girlfriend he laughed as he saw her sleeping and kissed her forehead "Good night my love"

* * *

_**~The next morning~**_

Raven woke up feeling better then the day before, she go up stretched and walked to her room. On her way to her room she remembered last night hearing Connor singing she blushed and quickly shut her room door and hid a squeal._ 'I am Rachel Roth I will not do this' _Not listening to herself she fell back onto her bed and giggled into her pillow. Getting up she threw on some regular clothing. She put on some dark blue jeans and her combat boots, with a plain black tank her hair up in a pony tail she walked into the busy kitchen.

"Morning" Raven said as she made her way to the cups to make herself tea

"Morning Rae" Nightwing yawned and Raven looked at him seeing a bruise

"What happened?" Raven quickly walked over and inspected it

"got sucker punched" Nightwing laughed and got a glare from Connor who just walked in

"Who ever did it did a good job" Connor smirked and quickly went back to his normal expression before his girlfriend could see

"Yeah..."

"Allow me to heal you" Raven spoke as her hand turned a bright blue and levitated it just above the wound

"Thanks Rae" Nightwing smiled

"Try not to fight with each other" Raven signed getting both males to looks at the ground

"The obvious?" Connor asked

"Just a bit" Raven winked "I can read minds remember?" She laughed as she went back to make tea for Connor "Tea?"

"Yes please" Connor smiled as Raven gave him the tea he asked for

"I will leave you two to talk" Raven made her way out of the kitchen and into the main hall

"Got something to say?" Connor asked as he drank some of his tea

"I'm sorry" Nightwing signed "I crossed the line..."

"Just a bit... I forgive you man" Connor smiled

"Thanks man"

* * *

**~With Raven~**

Walking into the main hall she saw batman working on the computer. Raven walked towards Batman.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes" Batman signed "An alien from outer space landed on Earth and now causing trouble"

"That's a first... Where is this alien?" Raven asked as she looked at the screen

"She's down town I suggest you grab your teammates, because she is powerful"

"Got it" Raven quickly send a telepathic message through her teammates minds _~Mission Now~_

"Raven you will go there first protect the people... Your team will meet you there" Batman gave her an order

"Alright" Raven quickly phased through wall and left mount justice, she flew towards downtown and saw a woman picking up a car and was about ready to throw it. Raven using her powers stopped it before it hit the citizens. People were running out of the way from this crazy woman. Raven then took a mental note on the woman. The woman had to be 6' 4'' She had an auburn coloured hair also long and thick. The woman has orange skin and completely green eyes with no whites or visible pupils. She wore a purple outfit, If you could call it that. The outfit contained barely any fabric, there was cleavage. (AN: Personally I was going to describe the new 52 outfit... But then I realised I didn't even know how to begin! So picture what you want)

"Stop right there" Raven called out as she landed in front of the young woman

The woman yelled in another language, Raven not knowing what she said she quickly put a barrier up to block an attack. Blocking was a success. But she knew the next time she would put up a barrier it would fail. Quickly Raven went up into the sky making the woman follow her, she used her magic and smashed cars into the woman. Sending her to the ground Raven landed.

"Stop this... Listen I don't want t-" Raven got cut off as she was blasted into a building. Raven slowly getting back on her feet "ugh"

Only to get more blasts from the woman, Raven completely out of it she falls to her knees as the woman walks over to her and picks her up by her neck.

"RAVEN!" A mad Connor ran over and punched at the unknown woman "What did you do to her!?"

The woman jumped away from Connor and suddenly grabbed Nightwing and kissed him

"..." Megan stood there watching her eyes turning into huge plates "What?"

"I am sorry" The woman spoke and pushed Nightwing away getting him to just blink at her "I... Hurt her"

"No shit" Connor glared standing in front of Raven who was coughing

"Connor... She's confused" She coughed

"Don't worry Rae" Connor smiled

"What is your name?" Nightwing glared at her

"Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran... My name?... In your language it would be Star Fire"

"Princess?" Connor questioned "What exactly are you doing on earth?"

"I am what you say... Running" Koriand'r spoke

"From what?"

"Not nice people"

"We need more in tell then that Sweet heart" Red arrow suddenly walked towards them, you see he was nested on top of a building in case things went sour.

"They hunt down princesses or anything to get them riches from the captives planet" She signed "I thought you were one of them... I am sorry?"

"It's fine" Raven stood up "Koria-" Raven got cut off as a ship came out of nowhere and suddenly zapped them into the ship

* * *

Oh! Whaaat? My god Who knows what will happen ; )

Miss geek I should have posted this chapter before but here is Starfire. And in time the couple 'Nightwing and Starfire will happen'

AN: The song was from Treasure Planet (I'm still here by Goo Goo Dolls frontman John Rzeznik)


	17. Captives

_"Princess?" Connor questioned "What exactly are you doing on earth?"_

_"I am what you say... Running" Koriand'r spoke_

_"From what?"_

_"Not nice people"_

_"We need more in tell then that Sweet heart" Red arrow suddenly walked towards them, you see he was nested on top a building in case things went sour._

_"They hunt down princesses or anything to get them riches from their planet" She signed "I thought you were one of them... I am sorry?"_

_"It's fine" Raven stood up "Koria-" Raven got cut off as a ship came out of nowhere and suddenly zapped them into the ship_

* * *

**~on the ship~**

"Ugh my head" Megan spoke as she sat up she saw green bars and that her and Artemis were in a locked unit "Artemis!"

"Uh what?" Artemis spoke as she rubbed eyes "Where are we?" She immediately asked

"I don't know... Anyone else in here?" Megan cried out

"Megan?! Is that you?" Robin asked "I can't see you but I see Nightwing and Connor, Lagoon boy is in the same unit as me!"

"Nightwing!Connor!" Artemis tried to get the to wake up, only to see Nightwing moving from the corner of her cell.

"What happened?"

"The ship it took us prisoner!" Megan cried "Is there anyone else caught?"

"Raven where is she?!" Nightwing yelled as Connor woke up asking for her "I don't see her, I don't either" Was his reply

When suddenly the doors open and they saw Shimmer, Whisper A'Daire, Ubu carrying two females. Ubu carried the two females passed Connor's and Nightwings unit to see one was Raven and Koriand'r. Nightwing took note at the three humans.

Shimmer a woman with short, hair. Half of the woman's hair was gone showing a black Cobra-tattoo, her hair was a red colour. Her eyes were a dark green, she wore blue lipstick and several earrings on her ears. Shimmer wore black pants and a blue top with long black gloves, covering up her shoulders.

Whisper A'Daire a woman with long red hair, a Caucasian woman, She wore a pair of gray cargo pants and a formfitting black jacket.

Ubu is large, muscular, and has large fists. He is bald, has bulging eyes. He wore a practical utility suit, consisting of a green shirt, gray cargo pants, sturdy boots, and a utility belt with plenty of pouches. He also wore heavy bands around his wrists.

"Raven!" Connor yelled banging on the door "What did you do to her?!"

"Mute cage number three"

Connor watched as Ubu threw both girls into a cage across from his. Glaring at the woman who spoke mute, all three of the members who walked in then left.

* * *

**~Hours later~**

Koriand'r waking up she suddenly felt caged as she started to slam against the door yelling in her native tongue.

"That won't help" Raven clenched her head as she looked across her cell she saw Connor "Connor" she whispered

"You are in love?" Koriand'r replied as she took a seat next to Raven

"Yes"

"I have told you my name... What is your's?"

"My name is Rachel Roth... But I go by Raven" She gave a sad smile "I'm taking it these are the bad guys?"

"Yes..." She frowned "I am sorry for not distancing myself from you guys sooner"

"It's fine knowing Nightwing... The man across our cell in the blue... He would have ordered us to follow you" She laughed when suddenly a man walked into the room. Raven glaring at him already knowing who it was.

"Hahah Well well if it isn't Rachel Roth" He cracked his neck . Getting all the members of the young justice to look at the four eyed man "I haven't see you in ages... Did you forget me?"

"Oh I didn't forget about you... Who could... Why don't you open the door... Take off my lovely new necklace... So I can give you exactly what you deserve" She glared

"My my and I'm related to you" He laughed "You sure are becoming my sister"

Raven then spat on the glass

"As much as I would love to... Chit chat I have to do what I do best" He then started to walk away

"Wrath!" Raven slammed on the door of the cage "Get back here!" She tried to use magic and nothing came she cursed

"Oh I will be back Raven, let the wrath of hatred come out" He laughed and the door closed behind him

All Raven could do is watch her own brother leave the room. Her Father and brothers were coming for her and the Justice league won't stop them, she fell onto her knees and couldn't help but remember her night terrors. She lightly cried.

* * *

They could pretty much feel the ship land heavily on the ground.

"Couldn't they land this any smoother?!" Wally tried to joke only to see the three previous people come back in, Shimmer, Whisper A'Daire, Ubu. Their doors opening

"Don't even think about running you won't get far" Whisper A'Daire said smirking

The team not speaking as they walked out one by one. Raven catching Connor's eye she could pretty much just see the fear in his eyes. He was scared for her and she couldn't say or do anything about it. Raven walking out of the room and suddenly walking into her brother she glared but kept quiet.

"Hahah It's great to see you like this" He smirked

She followed the rest of her team to where ever they were headed. The team was headed down a ramp. That you could just hear the prisoners, there were dozens of cages, if not more. There were five rows of cages. None of them knew they were almost all full. One by one they were pushed into cages one person per room. They filled the cages up but one goes on the right then on the opposite side. One by one got pushed into a cage, then artemis in the cage across the average sized hall. Lagoon boy and Megan, Connor and Raven, Nightwing and Koriand'r, Roy and supergirl.

The team waited for an opportunity to escape. Days went by until suddenly Wrath, Raven's brother came and stood in front of her cell.

"Morning Sunshine" He smirked "How was your sleep?"

"Oh it was wonderful I dreamt I had your head on a spike" Raven glared and got a laugh out of her brother

"Hahah I'd say you had a far fetched dream..." He smirked "You are coming with me"

Without any warning he moved his hand in a circular pattern and her cell opened up. Raven glaring as she followed him, getting 'be safe' quotes from her friends she gave a small smile towards Connor. Wrath pushing her forward she walked towards the big dome.

* * *

**~With Raven~**

She stood in the middle of the dome, she stared up at the moon waiting for whatever to happen. Expecting some sort of lecture of reunion of her lovely brothers she signed and thats when it happened. Raven suddenly felt the urge to puke, the dark burning her she then got hit by her brother.

"Bastard" She spat blood

"Father isn't pleased Raven"

"Good" She got a kick to her stomach

"I thought you were supposed to be the smarter one" He laughed " guess not"

"You'd be surprised" Raven spat "What are you doing here with these people"

"Best way to feed my power" He laughed "Think about it Rachel" He got a glare and his smiled widden

"I see" Raven signed "You are using these peoples anger towards their captors"

"Aren't you smart today" He then walked over to only chair in the room "You see I got hired by a Ra al Ghul"

"So you are getting paid?" Raven watched her brother

"Yes and no" He yawned

"You in deep with the League of Assassins?"

"You would just love to know wouldn't you?" He smirked "Yes"

"I see" She coughed

"Let's get back to business" He got up and made his way over to his powerless sister and punched her

* * *

**~With the team hours later~**

"Wonder what they are doing with Raven" Wally asked and signed

"I don't know" Connor said as he stood by the bars just waiting

"Don't worry Raven can handle herself Connor" Megan said as she could see Connor a bit from the corner of her cell

"Yeah whatever" Connor spoke and sat down on his bed running a hand through his hair

"Forgive me I have gotten you all in this mess" Koriand'r apologized

"It's alright... Starfire" Nightwing gave her a small smile

"You can keep telling yourself that" a man laughed as he walked by he carried a heavily wounded Raven over his shoulder "For the prophecy will be fulfilled" He threw Raven into her cell, she cried as she was awoken. Mumbling her brother couldn't hear her "What was that?" He got closer and got her spitting blood on his face yelling the word.

"Never!"

Wrath who was now pissed quickly punched Raven in the stomach making her cough up blood

"Goodbye Sister"

As he walked out they saw him having blood on his arm and on his face, he did not look happy. Raven's cage door closed. Raven smiling lightly she leaned back onto the wall, lightly laughing.

"Raven you okay?"

"I'm better than okay" Raven smiled and winced

"You're hurt?!" Connor spoke

"Get some sleep you will need it for tomorrow" Raven's smile faded as she fell asleep in the position she was in

* * *

Family issues eh? Sorry for not really Describing Starfires outfit.. But honestly what would you call those two things holding up her boobs? (That is so not a bra) If you think you can make a description on her outfit go ahead, and if you want it in the story I will put your name in brackets and bolded so people get the hint I can't Describe it! Bah! All I pretty much said look at the new 52 of her outfit (I think it looks awesome but I'm scared to see what else ideas they have for her new outfits (later to come I mean) Less clothing soon to be no clothing.


	18. Freedom

_Wrath who was now pissed quickly punched Raven in the stomach making her cough up blood "Goodbye Sister"_

_As he walked out they saw him having blood on his arm and on his face, he did not look happy. Raven's cage door closed. Raven smiling lightly she leaned back onto the wall, lightly laughing._

_"Raven you okay?"_

_"I'm better then okay" Raven smiled and winced_

_"You're hurt?!" Connor spoke_

_"Get some sleep you will need it for tomorrow" Raven's smile faded as she fell asleep in the position she was in_

* * *

As alarms getting were going off Raven woke up seeing Connor looking at her, from his cell. Raven slowly getting up as she winces in pain. Raven made her way slowly towards the cage doors. Raven fell into the bars of her little cage.

"Connor... Everyone" she gasps in pain getting concerned replies "Enough... Allow me to speak"

"Don't strain yourself Rae" Connor says as he looks at her showing he was concerned

"My brother... He's with... Ra's al Ghul.. And assassins league" Raven then clenched her ribs as it felt one was stabbing through her skin.

"My brother is getting cocky seeing me like this" She then moved her body to the wall of the cage "One more punch and the collar is good as done" She smile but closed her eyes and tried breathing in and out. She felt as if the evil influence from her brother started to effect her.

"Raven you're hurt and hurt bad" Nightwing spoke

"This is our only chance" Raven gave a sad smile "I'm going to do it"

"Once you get your powers you need to heal yourself" Megan replied

"That can wait" Raven having many troubles, she moves to the back of her cage trying to barf. she doesn't see her brother opening her cage, she only knew he grabbed her by her collar and lifted her up

"Good morning my darling sister" A crack was heard throughout the cells and the Collar broke in half, Raven quickly pushing her brother within the cage as it was shutting she snapped everyone's collar off and took down the bars with ease

"We have to get out of here" Raven voiced as her powers started to heal herself "Azarath mentrion Zinthos!" Raven then pulled out every cell she could making alarms going off she broke all the prisoners collars.

"How do we get out of here?" Nightwing asked

"Neptune's beard!" Lagoon boy turned into a bigger version of himself and slammed into guards trying to get them to stop

"I can summon a portal but the problem that remains is these prisoners" Raven spoke as she used her powers to send a guard flying into more guards

"Raven Summon a portal and send Me through it!" Nightwing yelled "We need back up.. More importantly we need Green lantern!"

"Alright!" Raven then levitated Nightwing up and sended him through a portal, closing the portal right after him Only to get hit by her brother. " Ugh!"

"Raven!" Connor yelled running over to her, only to get hit by Ubu "Damn it!"

* * *

**~With Nightwing~**

"Green Lantern!" Nightwing runs into Mount justice only to see Batman, wonder woman and Selina kyle. Wonder woman and Selina Kyle were arguing.

"Just because I have a criminal background doesn't mean I can not change!" Selina glared at Wonder woman

"Doesn't mean you won't change sides at the last minute" Wonder woman spat

"Enough" Batman spoke "What's wrong Nightwing?"

"Where is Green lantern?" He panted

"What happened back there and currently he was looking for you and your team..."

"We were on some planet... Ra al Ghul is with Raven's brothers" Nightwing quickly went to the main computer and started to search for a location "Raven transported me here... Sent me a message giving location"

"Where exactly are they?"

"On the planet Ward (AN: this isn't an actual planet in the DC universe. Unfortunately I couldn't find one to use for this scene. My bad)

"ward?"

"Yes they capture any sort of royalty or something to bring money into their pockets"

"i will contact green lantern" Wonder woman said "It's the least I can do"she glared towards Selina.

" it's all you are good for that's for sure" Selina glared towards the Diana

" girl trouble?" Nightwing asked

"you have no idea" batman signed "not the point"

* * *

**~With Connor~**

Ubu punching Connor into a wall.

"Puny man" He ran towards the young superhero and threw a punch at Connor, only to hit a wall. Connor quickly ducked and punched Ubu in the Jaw.

"Get outta my way!" He kicked Ubu in the stomach. Connor knocking Ubu out with much effort. He looks to the skies and find no sign of Raven. He looked at Ubu and looked down the aisle he was caged up before and saw his team not needing his help. Megan with the help of artemis took out whisper, He saw Koriand'r fighting against Shimmer who was putting up a decent fight against the mysterious woman. Wally, Roy and supergirl were freeing the captives, and fighting guards on the way.

They had brought a big steel toed boot to this planets door. Everything was going out of hand and Connor knew this is what the owner of the planet deserved.

"The leader!?" Connor quickly turned on his heel and ran towards the big dome. Finally getting there while punching a few guards he ran into the dome, seeing nothing he ran to higher ground. Running up the stairs he ran to a door located on the right side of the dome. Opening the door he saw Ra's al Gul.

Ra's al Ghul wore a high-collared green clock held in black with large golden buttons. Under the cloak he wore a black vest with gold hems, his pants were black and knee-high black boots. The man was tall with black hair couple of stripes of silver. He has a long black mustache and thick eyebrows.

Connor also saw Black Manta. A manta-shaped head with two large, daunting red eyes. The hands of his suit are webbed.

Then finally he saw Vandal Savage. A muscular male, dark hair over all dark skin tone. He appeared to be a strong figure with a square jaw. He has three pale scars that run across his face, one across his right eyebrow, his nose and his lips. He wore a long dark-blue coat with rep stripe on the edges, and also wore black gloves and boots.

Ra's al Ghul, Black Manta, and Vandal Savage were standing next to Klarion the Witch boy. Opening a portal the four men left. Before Connor could even get to them.

Connor feeling the ground shake under the platform he was on he quickly jumped down to see Raven on the ground coughing. She looked like she was trying to fight with herself, so she could stand up. Connor felt rage as he saw her brother pick her up by her neck. Connor ran with all his might and punched Wrath into a wall, while catching Raven before she could fall to the hard cold ground.

* * *

Well that must suck!

Poor Young Justice!


	19. Wrath

_Ra's al Ghul wore a high-collared green clock held in black with large golden buttons. Under the cloak he wore a black vest with gold hems, his pants were black and knee-high black boots. The man was tall with black hair couple of stripes of silver. He has a long black mustache and thick eyebrows._

_Connor also saw Black Manta. A manta-shaped head with two large, daunting red eyes. The hands of his suit are webbed._

_Then finally he saw Vandal Savage. A muscular male, dark hair over all dark skin tone. He appeared to be a strong figure with a square jaw. He has three pale scars that run across his face, one across his right eyebrow, his nose and his lips. He wore a long dark-blue coat with rep stripe on the edges, and also wore black gloves and boots._

_Ra's al Ghul, Black Manta, and Vandal Savage were standing next to Klarion the Witch boy. Opening a portal the four men left. Before Connor could even get to them._

* * *

**~With the Justice League and Nightwing~**

"What's the plan?" Nightwing asked Batman as Batman got the Lantern core to help them to get to the planet they needed to get to.

"We don't let anyone off that planet, until the Green lantern core gets to the bottom of it"

"Is the whole core going to be there?" Nightwing frowned

"They are supposed to be the Guardians of the universe" Batman signed remembering the argument the league had on who should go "They helped us once, they can do it again"

**~ Flashback~**

_Batman paced around as all the league came together and talked on who should stay and watch over the city._

_"We need to make this quick... Myself, Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Martian manhunter, Both Green lantern's, and Green arrow will go and help out Young justice"_

_The Justice team argued for what seemed like hours, but in total only ten minutes. _

_"Agreed" Superman spoke_

_"Meeting is closed" Batman walked out "We meet at the jet in Five"_

**~End~**

"true" Nightwing signed " Hopefully we make it there in time"

"Did you try to contact Raven?" Batman looked at Nightwing

"Yeah no answer, not even Megan... might be to far"

"Maybe" Batman spoke and soon they saw the planet where the Young justice were at

* * *

**~With Megan and Artemis~**

Shooting her Arrow, Artemis quickly loaded another Arrow and shot a net towards an escaping individual. She yelled 'Sorry' as the creäture hit the ground growling. She started to shoot more nets at the ones who were trying to escape.

"Damn! I'm going to run out of arrows soon!" Artemis yelled and got a laughing Megan

"You are worried about your arrows?" Megan pushed some guards at more guards who just kept coming "I think I am going to run out of power soon!"

"Common Megan keep it up!" Artemis shot another net "We need to switch you take the skies I will take these losers!" She jumped down on the ground and quickly started to kick the guards arses, Artemis was an excellent fighter but she was much better at taking shows with her bow and arrow.

"Deal!" Megan quickly knocked the flying creatures into one another and tried a new training her and Raven have been practicing before this all went down.

**~Flashback~**

_"Megan you want to be more powerful?" Raven asked as she was suddenly approached by the young green woman_

_"Yes! Uncle John is just too busy! He's only training me to do simple things!" She signed and slouched onto the couch _

_"I see... Well how about I teach you a technique" Raven smiled as she sat crossed legged in front of Megan_

_"PLEASE?!" Megan begged _

_"Alright I need you to concentrate" Raven began "You need to be able to feel the others movement of their heart, and their brain" _

_"Alright" Megan closed her eyes and with all her might she could feel Wolf's heart beat and brain waves "Wow"_

_"Yes now imagine them sleeping" Raven said peacefully _

_"Alright?" Megan pictured it and suddenly had to open her eyes as she looked the a once standing wolf to see him sleeping "What happened?"_

_"You put him to sleep... I mean you literally made him fall asleep" Raven laughed as she had to rephrase her words_

_"Oh my god! RAVEN! THANK YOU!" Megan hugged Raven and ran out of the room to tell Artemis what happened and her boyfriend Lagoon boy_

**~End of flashback~**

Using her power she imagined all the flying creatures falling asleep, she quickly used her powers to let them down lightly onto the ground. Suddenly she hear her boyfriend.

"Way to go angelfish!"

"Thanks!" She smiled as she flew down into his arms and kissed the young fish, after their kiss she hugged him only to get him wincing "You are hurt!" She gasped and quickly apologized.

"No pain no game right?" He winked "It's about time I get in on some of this hero action"

* * *

**~Meanwhile with Roy and Wally~**

"God damn it" Roy cursed "Why do I always have to get paired up with you"

"Cause someone has to pick up your slack" Wally spoke as he ran past Roy who was shooting a couple controls to stop the prisoners from escaping. Wally ran past Roy to knock people back from the doors before they slammed shut, and also to keep people from getting to the damned spacecraft.

"895, 896,897,899,900!" Wally counted as he punched guards and prisoners away from the door "How many did you get archer boy?!"

"997, 998,999,1000" Roy yelled as shot arrows at the switches and threw punches to guards and prisoners who tried to stop him "What can't keep up? Why don't you just quit now flash" He laughed only to see the woman from the ship getting thrown into a control switch he was about to jam with an arrow. He saw the beautiful Koriand'r walk towards the woman who was thrown.

"Please you only broke a thousand? I am at two thousand" Koriand'r smirked as she saw both the boys jaws drop. She flew up and pretty much punched those who were still stupid enough to try to escape out of the sky.

Koriand'r couldn't help but remember what Raven spoke to her before they were fighting for their freedom.

_~Flashback~_

_~after taken by the ship but before the collars were on~_

_"Koriand'r I need you to help my friends" Raven Communicated telepathically _

_"With what?" Koriand'r quickly replied _

_"There will be a riot here and I need your help... protect my friends.. my love..." Raven replied_

_"You trust people so easily... why?_

_"I have been on earth and it has taught me to"_

_"It is a weak feeling"_

_"It is... But it is what starts a friendship... It's what keeps me still sane, I have hope"_

_" I will help you..." Koriand'r spoke and ended their conversation as the collars were officially attached _

_~end of flashback~_

Koriand'r thought about their conversation as she took down enemies. Secretly she did not want to be alone anymore. Her home planet was under the rule of her twin sister Komand'r, Black fire. Koriand'r signed as she remembered what her elders had told her why her older sister could not rule as queen, She could not take flight. Koriand'r remembered what her sister made her do, for six long years. But Komand'r could not break in her spirit, for she had hope. Raven's speech made her remember how she never gave up, how she was put into slavery for six long years. In the end the sisters escaped and Koriand'r landed on earth meeting Raven for the first time.

* * *

_Connor feeling the ground shake under the platform he was on he quickly jumped down to see Raven on the ground coughing. She looked like she was trying to fight with herself, so she could stand up. Connor felt rage as he saw her brother pick her up by her neck. Connor rand with all his might and punched Wrath into a wall, catching Raven._

**~With Connor and Raven~**

Putting Raven onto the ground lightly Connor ran towards the direction he threw her brother. Seeing Wrath slowly pull himself off the wall cracking his neck while laughing.

"Awe how cute" He smirked "Saving your girl from her family"

"Family doesn't do kick the crap out of a member" Connor glared as he threw a couple punches and kicks at wrath only to get hit into the opposite wall he threw wrath. "Ugh!" Getting off the ground Connor put his fist on the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth "That's all you got?" he smirked

"All I got?" Wrath laughed "Not even ten percent!"

"Connor don't" Raven coughed trying to expand her arm as if she could stop him.

Connor stood up only to get grabbed and thrown across the room. Then quickly thrown up in the air only to get hit back to the ground with two feet landing on his chest. Wrath struck Connor with a quick blow to the head, followed by a powerful uppercut , a couple punches and then a knee to Connor's chest. Connor finally managed to get some attacks of his own in and charged at Raven's brother.

"AAAAH!" Wrath swung his arms connecting Connor's. Grabbing Connor's shoulder Wrath flipped Connor upside down and delivered a spinning kick.

Needless to say this is when Connor wished he'd have the abilities like this so-called mentor, Superman. Connor still awake on the ground he was slowly getting up until Wrath grabbed Superboy's head and fed him strong punches. The kid of steel was knocked out.

"CONNOR!" Raven yelled as she transformed into a Raven and attacked her brother, getting him away from the fallen teammate "Let's finish this!"

"Lets" Wrath laughed only to get slammed into the ground, Raven kept giving blows to her brother as her brother laughed

"Enough!" Raven cried as she kicked him further away from Connor she followed her enemy

"Exactly... It's about time you join your blood related family" He laughed as he stood up dusting himself off

"You maybe blood related, but you are not my family!"

"No matter how you look at it sister... We are blood related to the GREAT TRIGON!" He laughed

"NO!" Raven pushed herself to knock into her brother feeding him punches, that is until Wraith transformed into a black dragon and flew up into the sky (AN: I don't think he can do this in the comics but let's just say Trigon gave him a little bit of his own power to his son... So he would not fail)

Raven glaring at the new formed dragon she transformed into her raven self and flew up into the sky. Both creatures attacked each other with great might

* * *

Bwhah~ I love ending it like a hanger.

But now that i'm back typin' I don't like to post just one chapter so you aren't really hangin'.

You are welcome ; )


	20. Between Brother and Sister

_"You may be blood related, but you are not my family!"_

_"No matter how you look at it sister... We are blood related to the GREAT TRIGON!" He laughed_

_"NO!" Raven pushed herself to knock into her brother feeding him punches, that is until Wraith transformed into a black dragon and flew up into the sky (AN: I don't think he can do this in the comics but let's just say Trigon gave him a little bit of his own power to his son... So he would not fail)_

_Raven glaring at the new formed dragon she transformed into her raven self and flew up into the sky. Both creatures attacked each other with great might_

* * *

**~With the Justice League~**

Finally getting to the planet, the League quickly landed the ship and the mentors of the young justice, ran to help their students. Green Arrow quickly threw arrows to Artemis and Red Arrow. Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin all ran and started to cripple those who were still standing. Wonder woman flew and helped out her student who was fighting the now awoken Ubu, which didn't last long. Aquaman ran and found his student hurt sitting behind Artemis.

"Aqualad are you okay?"

"My king" he winced "I will be"

"Let's get you back to the ship"

"what about lagoon boy?" Klad'r winced as he took a step closer to the ship

"He should be fine, this is a fight he always wanted right?" The king of the sea laughed

The Flash ran up to his student, seeing his just sitting down.

"Hey Wally I see you got this under control" He laughed

"Well what else is there to do, the bat squad is doing good"

"True did you shut down the shuttle doors?"

"First thing I did"

"Alright move over" The flash sat down after he quickly ran through the planet making sure everything was good, knocking down some villains and knocking them out on the way

"Megan" Martian ManHunter flew over megan who was cuddling with her boyfriend "I see you got all this under control"

"Uncle!" She stood up and hugged him "Yes we finished up a couple of minutes ago"

"Anyone seen superboy or Raven?" Batman asked

"Superboy was running to the dome" Megan gasp and started to fly over that way, Superman, batman and Hawkwoman all flew over to the dome, well Batman got a lift by superman.

While they made their way over to the dome they saw a huge black dragon in the sky looking right at them and suddenly making its way over to them to attack. Only to get grabbed by a huge black raven. Pushing it right into the ground phasing.

"RAVEN!" Hawkwoman tried to follow the huge Raven down but stopped before she hit the ground, quickly she flapped her wings as fast as she could to get to the dome. She was the first one to get there, and saw nothing but rubble, the dome was destroyed. Hawkwoman then saw Connor sitting up against a couple of rocks.

"Connor!" Hawkwoman ran over as the other league members landed

"We need to get him to the ship" Batman frowned "And now"

"I will take him" Superman spoke and picked up the young superhero and flew towards the ship

* * *

**~With Raven~**

Raven pushed the dragon underground so they could battle. Raven stood up staring at her brother.

"We will end this now!" Raven said as her power started to form outside of her body.

"Sounds like a good plan" He said as he was still in his dragon form

Raven using all of her power she sent a powerful raven coming out of her chest, with blue lightning following her soul self. The raven slammed right into the dragon, making the dragon scream in pain, Raven got onto her feet and quickly transformed into the Raven and attacked with everything she had. Pushing him back up into the sky. The league only saw the Dragon getting torn apart by the raven. The Dragon threw its head back as its form started to crack, everyone could feel the pain within the realm. Raven quickly pushing her brothers original form into the ground with a loud crack. Dust was everywhere and Raven stood over top of him.

Her outfit had changed as they could feel pure power coming out of her, she grabbed her brother. Her outfit had changed to a dress like outfit. There was her normal leotard, but there was a long strap in between her legs. She still had beads from before. Her cape was still the original colour.

"You will no longer have any influence over me" She quickly punched him and gave him an uppercut

"You sleep on that..." He winced "But next time you won't be walking away"

Raven kept quiet and put on her hood, walking away from where her brother now laid. She transformed into a bird first going to the dome, and not seeing Connor there she flapped her wings and made her way to where the Justice League was. Landing she transformed into her human form in front of Hawkwoman. Who just hugged her thanking her gods as she did so.

"Where is Connor?" Raven asked

"He is inside the ship getting medical help" Hawkwoman spoke

"Thank you" Raven smiled and was going to make her way there, but stopped "Koriand'r... I am forever in your debt" Raven spoke as she took the young princesses hand.

"No.. I need to thank you" She spoke "You gave me the freedom I had not had in a long time" She a sad smiled

"You know the league has an opening" Hawkwoman took a step towards the young woman

"There is?" Koriand'r asked

"Of course child" She gave a smirk "How about you thin-"

"Oh marvelous!" Koriand'r hugged Hawkwoman

"Ugh" Hawkwoman tried to breath as Koriand'r let her go and the three women couldn't help but laugh

* * *

AN: You have no idea how long I took a blank on these past chapter. It was a pain in the arse! But it's over Woohoo!


	21. A Broken Heart

_"Where is Connor?" Raven asked_

_"He is inside the ship getting medical help" Hawkwoman spoke_

_"Thank you" Raven smiled and was going to make her way there, but stopped "Koriand'r... I am forever in you debt" Raven spoke as she took the young princesses hand._

_"No.. I need to thank you" She spoke "You gave me the freedom I had not had in a long time" She smiled_

_"You know the league has an opening" Hawkwoman took a step towards the young woman_

_"There is?" Koriand'r asked_

_"Of course child" She gave a smirk "How about you thin-"_

_"Oh marvelous!" Koriand'r hugged Hawkwoman_

_"Ugh" Hawkwoman tried to breath as Koriand'r let her go and the three women couldn't help but laugh_

* * *

**~Within the ship~**

Raven made her way to the medical infirmary, she was about to walk into the room when she saw Superman leaving.

"going somewhere?" Raven glared as she remembered Connor talking about Superman and how he didn't make enough time to actually teach him much. Connor loved to play the 'it doesn't matter' or 'I don't care' card. Raven knew that Connor wanted to have a father, to have someone who could love him.

"Uh just to go spe-" He got cut off

"I suggest you spend more time with Connor" She spat at the hero

"What makes you think I don't?"

"I'm dating him Clark" She spoke and saw the confusion on his face

"Your're dating him?" Clark spoke then realised she knew his name "How did you know?"

"It's not hard... Yes I have been dating him for a while" She glared "If you were spending time with him I'm sure he would have told you... Instead you have been neglecting him"

"I have not been Neglecting him"

"Ignoring is neglecting him.. God damn it" Raven cursed "Be a father to him, He needs one!"

"I'm not his father!"

"You and Lex luthor are his father!" Raven glared as they both were arguing in the hallway

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I can read minds Clark!" She glared "Listen if you don't step into the mans life he will snap"

"He won't snap"

"You and the whole justice league know he has a temper, we all do but he is like you" Raven ran a hand threw her long black hair "He needs someone to look up to... You want him to go to Lex?"

"NO!"

"Then get into his life! and get your head out of your ass!" Raven walked into the infirmary and sat down on the chair next to Connor's bed. She held in her tears as she saw how broken he looked. She saw the bandages around his head, his arms, chest and most likely his legs. He had a blanket pulled up to his the middle of his chest. Raven couldn't help but blame herself for what happened to her Connor. Raven stayed beside him holding his hand and sweetly talking to him, letting him know she was there. She would always be there. Raven kissed his hand many times. She stayed next to him for the whole journey back to earth, the ship could not leave until the Green lantern core got there.

"wake up my love" Raven quietly cried into the night

* * *

**~With Superman~**

Superman walked passed the League only to get stopped by the Batman.

"Something wrong?"

"Raven just lectured me... She knows who I am and about Connor" Superman rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming

"She is dating him... She knows your secret identity?" Batman blinked "She is good"

"How is connor?" Hawkwoman interrupted

"He's stable... but in a coma" Superman sign as he sat down

"Do you feel better?" Hawkwoman glared "That boy is trying his best to be like you... You are his hero"

"Stand down Hawkwoman" Superman stood up

"Sit your ass back down Clark" Hawkwoman spoke with so much venom "I hate doing this shit, but it isn't fair to the young ones!"

"Why do you care so much?" Clark yelled at her

"Raven is like my daughter!" She spat at him "You will treat her with respect or we have a huge problem, and I will personally introduce you to my Axe"

"And mine" Hawkman stood next to her

"Enough... Clark you need to start becoming a mentor you and Connor will spend time together and you will be his father" Batman glared "Hawkwoman, Hawkman I suggest you go cool it in the training center"

Needless to say Nightwing, Koriand'r, Megan, Lagoon boy, Artemis and Wally stood there all wide eyed. Then they jumped and quietly walked out of the main hall due to a glare from both Batman and Superman.

* * *

Artemis walking into the infirmary seeing Raven quietly crying. She felt heartbroken she walked up to Raven and rubbed her back

"It's all right he will be fine" She quietly said as she saw Megan, Koriand'r, batgirl and supergirl all walking in. She could see all their emotions on their faces, she didn't have to be like Raven could sense their pity.

"Oh poor Raven" Megan quietly said as she walked over and hugged the young woman.

"I... We don't need your pity" Raven spoke with a broken voice as she didn't turn around to see them

"Raven we aren't giving you pity... We have just came to see how you two are holding up... we ... all are worried about both of you"

"It's not me you should worry about" Raven cupped Superboys face and lightly caressed his cheek "can you leave us... for a while" Raven felt uncomfortable as she hated crying in front others.

"Alright Rae" Supergirl said

"Yeah okay" Batgirl spoke "Remember Rea is you need someone to talk to we all have a shoulder and ears"

"Thank you" Raven quietly said as she heard the door open and sensed everyone was gone. She sobbed as she held his hand to her face.

* * *

The girls felt horrible not just for Raven but for Connor. The young couple have been through alot. The girls couldn't help but feel what would happen to their loves. Artemis went her own separate way and found wally sitting on the couch signing. He knew Connor was in a coma. Artemis quickly ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. She cried and Wally hugged her back. Megan went and cuddled into Lagoon boys chest. Supergirl, Batgirl, Koriand'r and Nightwing all sat by the small kitchen table.

"Man this sucks" Nightwing shook his head and signed

"Why did this have to happen?" Batgirl took off her mask not caring

"I am sorry" Koriand'r looked down to the ground knowing it was her fault why this all happened

"It isn't your fault" Supergirl said as she took Koriand'rs hand "It would have happened one way or another"

Silence ran out threw the ship.

Not even Batman knew what to do.


	22. Back On Earth

_"Man this sucks" Nightwing shook his head and signed_

_"Why did this have to happen?" Batgirl took off her mask not caring_

_"I am sorry" Koriand'r looked down to the ground knowing it was her fault why this all happened_

_"It isn't your fault" Supergirl said as she took Koriand'rs hand "It would have happened one way or another"_

_Silence ran out threw the ship._

_Not even Batman knew what to do._

* * *

The ship finally was back at mount justice, the team settled in. While Raven held onto Connors hand the whole way from the planet to earth then to the infirmary. Batman felt his heart shatter as he remembered a quick child hood memory about his mother and father, as he went threw treatments she always held her husbands hand. Batman quickly went to his room into the arms of his own soon to be wife.

Superman stayed at mount justice waiting for Connor to wake up, he walked into the Infirmary that held Kald'r who was sleeping, and Connor. He walked over to the closed curtain that Raven must have closed. She looked up and saw him. She gave him a light smile but went back to holding Connors hand.

"It's not very man like to make a woman cry" Superman sat down on the other side of Connors bed "Common Connor you need to wake up sooner or later, you can't afford to be lazy if I'm going to teach you"

Raven just sat there and didn't care her tears were running down her face.

"Raven could you give me and Connor a few moments?" Superman asked

"y-yeah" Raven's voice cracked as she tried to stand up only having her legs numb she leaned over and kissed Connors forehead "I will be back my love"

Raven left the infirmary as the door closed she walked to the kitchen were she saw Wally and Artemis talking. She ignored them and got two glasses of tea. One for her and one for Connor when he woke up. She went back into the room with two cups and saw Superman, the man of steel crying. She set down a cup beside the man of steel and put one were she was going to sit.

"Sorry I will leave" Superman stopped from a hand on his arm

"You don't need to" Raven said as her voice cracked "I'm not the only one that cares for him"

"Right now he is mad at me... He will be happy to see you"

"He will be more glad to see you" Raven said as she sat down "It will show him you really care for him"

"You're right" Superman stood there "I suggest you get some rest" He walked out of the infirmary.

"How can I rest if the love of my life is suffering" she whispered and sobbed quietly as she set her head down on his bed.

* * *

**~ Seven days later~**

Kald'r was out of the infirmary but every night he was in there he heard a broken voice sing out into the night. He knew it was Raven. But pretended he didn't hear anything. She was going through a lot and that is when Kald'r decided to go his Aquagirl, Tulia. While Kald'r went to visit her, Nightwing and Koriand'r were talking about anything and everything. Nightwing was showing her around their small town, he was going to take Koriand'r to Gotham until Batman came in and announced they had a mission.

"Koriand'r welcome to the Justice league... Nightwing and yourself are going for a mission... The mission is to find out what moth is up to... Stop him" Batman walked out of the room after giving them details.

The mission is to stop moth... Plus you have a date, while you are on this date with 'kitten' Batgirl, artemis and Wally will be searching for clues to where Moth is... Good luck" Batman walked out of the room after giving them details.

Nightwing and Korand'r made their way to the bridge to find out that the Bay Bridge is being attacked by a horde of gigantic moths which can easily chew through steel. When Nightwing and Koriand'r prepare to help, Killer Moth calls them up and presents his list of demands - including the rather bizarre request to take Kitten to her Prom.

"I suggest you take this lovely girl to prom"

"No! He broke up with me! My stupid ex-boyfriend, Fang broke up with me! And now, I don't have a date for the prom! UGH!" a blonde haired woman cried in the background

"My demands are simple. The city will declare me ruler, the Justice League will surrender, and Nightwing...will ... take this lovely young lady to her junior prom"

"Fine" Nightwing asked He ends up hanging up the call. Following this, he calls up the others, briefing them on the situation and tasking them with tracking down Killer Moth through Kitten. Although he sends Koriand'r to aid them, she decides to attend the Prom as well to keep Kitten away from 'her' Nightwing.

Nightwing and Koriand'r arrive at the ship where the Prom is being celebrated. Nightwing wearing a classical tuxedo he talks to himself declaring that he hopes kitten does not show up. He signs where Kitten is quick in claiming Nightwing as her date. Nightwing goes along with little joy and gritted teeth, while Koriand'r progressively boils white-hot with jealousy.

When Nightwing receives the news that his friends have found Killer Moth, he dumps Kitten, who then reveals her part in Killer Moth's scheme and the control device for the moths. Nightwing's attempt to take the device from her is interrupted by Fang, who has caught wind of Kitten's new date; the two reconcile, but then Fang engages Nightwing in combat while Koriand'r takes out her anger on Kitten.

When Kitten's dress is smudged in the fight, she activates the device, releasing the moths from their cages, but the other teammates manages to prevent them from getting out of the cellar. Fang is finally knocked out by Nightwing, who destroys the control device; as a result, the moths revert to larva state. As Kitten, Fang, and Killer Moth are taken to jail, Kitten swears revenge, but Nightwing couldn't care less; and after being nominated as King and Queen of the Prom, Nightwing and Koriand'r share their first romantic dance.

**~With the League~**

"Are you sure this is safe uncle john?" Megan asked as her and her uncle made their way to the infirmary where Connor was still in a coma

"Yes... The league needs Connor to be awake, and for Raven to be apart of the team" They both walked into the infirmary to see Raven sitting next the bed still, she looks up and stands up."If you are going to go into his mind... Take me in there..." Raven said

"We need you to come with us incase things go bad" Martian manhunter said as he put his hand on Connors head "I suggest you put your hand on my shoulder if you wish to enter"

"Alright" Raven said as she walked over to where the two were and kept skin contact with Martian manhunter

**~Within Connors mind~**

Megan, Martian manhunter and Raven floated threw memories, feeling his confused emotions as he was released for the first time. Raven watched at Robin, Kid flash, and Aqualad opened the Cadmus pod. Connor wore a Solar Suit. With the famous S symbol. Soon they went to an new memory as Connor tried to punch Robin. Training sessions with Black Canary, how he went to school, how they were captured, the kiss Megan and Connor shared, how they broke up. Everything that Connor went threw they saw it all. Raven clenching her head as she felt all his emotions. They all got into a part of his brain that he was standing there, in his regular clothes

"Connor!" Raven flew over to him and held her arms open as he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her

"What are you three doing here?"Connor asked after he broke his kiss with Raven

"You wouldn't wake up and Raven refused to leave your side" Megan briefed it all up

"how long?"

"Eight days" Raven spoke as Connor held her hand and kissed

"You are an amazing woman" He smiled "but why all three of you?"

"Megan is here for backup incase I would get lost in your memories" Martian manhunter spoke "Raven is absorbing all your pain and healing you

"Raven no don't" Connor started holding her face and kissing her forehead "Stop please"

"I can't Connor" Raven gave a small smile "I can heal you... Allow me to heal you"

"You are taking my pain and inflecting it on yourself"

"My brother did this... I am fixing it" Raven said as she closed her eyes and opened them turning into a really bright Raven, a white raven she engulfed all of them

**~End~**

Connor woke up slowly adjusting his eyes, he saw Superman, Batman, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Megan, Artemis, Wally, Nightwing and finally Beastboy. He clenched his head as he sat up not feeling any pain he remembered everything

"Where is Raven?" He questioned

"I'm right here" Raven said as she had two cups of tea "Here you are going to need this"

"Thanks" Connor closed his eyes and was finally able to relax "Whats with the suit?"

"Don't ask" Nightwing laughed

* * *

AN: that concludes this chapter hopefully you enjoyed

Thank you Anon and mysterious guest!

I figured I'd allow Raven to express her feelings let her be like her normal character. I'm glad you are liking the story! I will keep typing up the chapters! And fixing any mistakes.

Looks like my computer tends to ignore some

(Even if I go back and right click the correct spelling it will leave it and won't change it)

So I'm sorry!


	23. Lust & Wrath

_Connor woke up slowly adjusting his eyes, he saw Superman, Batman, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Megan, Artemis, Wally, Nightwing and finally Beast boy. He clenched his head as he sat up not feeling any pain he remembered everything_

_"Where is Raven?" He questioned_

_"I'm right here" Raven said as she had two cups of tea "Here you are going to need this"_

_"Thanks" Connor closed his eyes and was finally able to relax "What's with the suit?"_

_"Don't ask" Nightwing laughed_

* * *

**~ten days later~**

It was a Saturday morning the team all went their own ways, with their lovers or just by themselves. That morning was different, for Artemis and Wally were yelling at each other. The couple wouldn't be yelling at each other usually they would be dragging their feet demanding coffee. Raven walking out of her room, as her boyfriend slept in. Raven walked into the kitchen to see Artemis and Wally pretty much glaring at each other.

"Is everything okay?"

"No It isn't!" Artemis spat out "He has been seeing other girls!"

"I'm not like that damn it!" Wally cursed "If anything you have been sleeping with someone else!"

"Do you two have proof?" Raven raised an eyebrow as Nightwing walked in

"What's going on?"

"Good question" Raven signed

"We are done!" Artemis cried

"Fine by me!" Wally yelled

" I never wanted to date someone who always trips on his feet! Fastest man! and Trips!" Artemis yelled as she glared at her once lover

"Please like you are any better! you can't even shoot your arrow straight!"

"whatever! Get out of my life!" Artemis walked out of the room

"I was never in your life by the looks of it!" He stormed off going in the opposite direction

"uh?" Nightwing blinked "Coffee... need" He made his way over to the coffee machine

"Something isn't right" Raven placed her hand on her chin

"Tell me about it... Coffee isn't even made"

"Nightwing!" Raven glared "Artemis and Wally"

"Yeah that too" he took a sip of coffee "I'd rather not get in the middle of that"

"yeah..." Raven frowned as she grabbed the two teas she was going to grab before Artemis and wally situation came up. She walked back to her room to see Connor starting to wake up. "Good morning my love" She kissed his cheek "Here is your morning tea" She said sitting on the bed as Connor took the cup.

"I heard yelling" he yawned and put down the cup of tea on the coffee table next to the bed

"something is going on and I don't know what" Raven said as Connor pulled her into a hug so her back would be against his chest

"Don't worry about it I'm sure everything will be fine" He kissed Raven's forehead

"I suppose you are right" she signed and rested her body against Connor's

Connor placing his hand across the cheek of Raven's face he went in for a kiss. Connor slowly got Raven to the bed as her back was resting on it. He started to kiss her neck, and ravish her body slowly, until a knock came.

"Raven!" Megan's voice rang out

"Damn it" Connor signed "Never can catch a break" He winked at Raven who was blushing

"I guess duty calls" She laughed and pushed Connor off of her lightly. Opening the door and getting yanked out of her room and dragged down the hall "Megan what's wrong?"

"Huge problem!" Megan pushed Raven down on the couch

"What?" She blinked

"Lagoon and I are fighting! Artemis is trying to sleep with him!"

"What? That doesn't sound right" Raven said as she was going to wonder about this newly found situation

"It doesn't matter! She is betraying me!"

"Look I will talk to Artemis just go have coffee with Lagoon boy" Raven said as she stood up and walked to Artemis's room. Raven then stopped as she felt an intense rise in an emotion. She could feel it in the hallway outside of Artemis's room. "Artemis?" She knocked on her door.

"Who is it!"

"It's me Raven" She stood outside the door " I need to talk to you"

"I don't care! Leave me be!"

"Artemis please a few words"

"Fine come in" She glared as Raven entered the room

"I just want to ask you a couple of questions... first... What happened between you and wally?"

"That is none of your business"

"It is not, but when you two are at each others throat it is"

"Look drop it"

"Fine... Why so much anger?" Raven watched her reaction and saw a hint of red eyes appearing "You know what nevermind" Raven stood up and left the room. She quickly walked towards Wally's room and asked the same questions and got angery replies she also saw the red eyes again.

"None of my business I know... Forget I tried" She walked out and quickly contacted Everyone but Wally and Artemis

_~"We have a huge problem Concerning Artemis and Wally"~_

_~"shall we meet up and speak of this?"~ Koriand'r asked _

_~"No it will cause too much of a stir~" Nightwing spoke_

_~"What did you find out?"~ Batman questioned_

_~"My brothers are back, by the looks of their work it's Lust and Wrath"~ _

_~"Shit more of your brothers?" Lagoon boy replied_

_~"Yeah..."~ Raven spoke_

_~"How to we stop them?"~_

_~" I will go into their minds pulling out their best moments of each other"~ Raven quickly responded_

_~"No its too"~ Connor was about to reply until Megan spoke_

_~"I can help"~_

_~" That would be best, if one of them catches me with only one mind i'd put myself and the mind of the one I was in danger"~_

_~"Alright you two know what to do"~_

_"Be careful Raven" Connor said_

Raven running over to the flash and knocking him onto the ground she caught him in a daze and worked her magic on going through his mind. She went one by one pulling memories out on how he fell in love with Artemis. How He picked up Artemis and celebrated a victory on new years, he kissed her. How she died it got Wally to admit he had feelings towards Artemis. With each memory she showed him she could feel the real Kid flash come back alive. Their kid flash was starting to act like he would normally act. Once Raven got out of his mind, both were on the ground. a couple feet from each other they both laughed.

"Don't make me do that again Wally"

"Wouldn't dream on it" He laughed "I'm sorry how I acted"

"It's fine my brothers have that impact on others" She smiled as she felt foot steps running their way she saw Artemis and megan

"Wally!" Artemis jumped on him and gave him a dozen kisses. Megan helped Raven up. All of the young justice came into the room. Raven dusting herself off she saw that everything was frozen in place. Time had stopped, she was caught of guard when she was hit into a wall "ugh"

"Hello Dear sister" A man said as he had short hair and a blue jump suit. Of course he had four red eyes "Brother told me you weren't being nice"

Raven on her knees she slowly got up "Jacob... You bastard" She spat "Of course you had something to do with this"

"Not only him Raven" Wrath stood next to him "The prophecy will be fulfilled!"

"Over my dead body" Raven glared

"That can be arranged" Lust laughed "Why don't you be a good little dear and give up"

"Then there wouldn't be any fun" Raven stood up

"..." None of the brothers say anything and soon turn make a portal next them "Maybe another time... For now we have plans that need out attention"

"Come back here you bastards!" Raven ran towards them missing them by just a hair she cursed and wanted to bad to storm off but knew it wouldn't matter. She signed and saw her friends who were frozen in place, were now moving as if nothing happened. She turned to see the wall she knocked into was not damaged.

* * *

**Later that day**

The team was called to all head to the main hall. Within the ten days, a lot of things had progressed, Connor and Raven, had went on five dates. Raven didn't care where they went just as long as Connor was next to her. They both got a complement from an older man.

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was early morning,_

_Connor and Raven both were sitting in front of a small lake, Raven's head was on his shoulder. They both loved each others presence. They would joke about mainly anything and everything when Connor saw an artist setting up his stand._

_"What do you think? Want a portrait done?" Connor kissed Raven's forehead and saw her eyes open_

_"Sounds like a plan" Raven stood up dusting of her behind the young couple walked over to the artist and asked if he was doing portraits. _

_"Why Yes I am" The older man said while smiling "Are you two going together or separate?"_

_"Together" Connor spoke _

_"Alright just get in your pose you want to be in and I will get started" The man spoke as he started to get his colours ready._

_"Alright" Connor blushed not knowing how they were going to do this. That's when Raven took over she stood in front of the small lake pulling Connor over there with her, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Connor needing a spot to put his hands he wrapped them around her lower back (AN: Before her butt) Raven wore a while spiked Collar her hair was pulled back well some of it was, in a loose tie. She wore a corset that had straps in the back making her look more unique, Raven pressed the side of her forehead against Connor's right cheek. Connor had an band aid from an earlier fight on his left cheek. He wore a sweater that came up to his neck plant pants and combat boots._

_"Are you two ready?" the man asked as he smiled "Wow you two remind me of my wife and I when we were younger" He laughed and started to draw_

_The artist made small talk, to make them feel like hope. They all laughed and smiled as the portrait was done. _

_He did an amazing job, catching Raven's hair perfectly as well as Connor's, everything in the portrait was nicely done. Raven was about to pay for it until Connor handed the artist a hundred dollar bill._

_"Thank you please come by again" The man gave the change back to Connor_

_"He is a nice man" Raven smiled _

_"You look Beautiful even on paper" Connor kissed her hand as he brought it up to his mouth_

_"And you look handsome" Raven smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the lips_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

The team slowly made their way to the main hall. The team walked in to see Batman standing to the side as there were enough tables for everyone to lay down. Raven looking at the tables and not liking where this was going.

"You have training with Mr. Martian, you will go into a training inside his mind"Batman informed "Everything in there will be fake, remember that"

"Alright let's do this!" Wally said and rushed over to the table, while everyone else made their way over conner signed and say down on the bed. Raven sat down on the next bed in between Conner and Megan. Hawkwoman walking over to Raven sensing she was not comfortable.

"Child are you alright?"

"Yes, I will be" Raven spoke

"Alright child I was worried" Hawkwoman backed away and stood next to Batman "I don't like this"

"Alright team lay down and relax you are going to have to close your eyes for this" martian hunter explained, obeying him everyone did as they were told, including Raven.

"Hopefully this goes good" wonder woman said

"There is three empathys they should be fine"


	24. Training Gone wrong

_"Alright let's do this!" Wally said and rushed over to the table, while everyone else made their way over conner signed and sat down on the bed. Raven sat down on the next bed in between Conner and Megan. Hawkwoman walking over to Raven sensing she was not comfortable._

_"Child are you alright?"_

_"Yes, I will be" Raven spoke_

_"Alright child I was worried" Hawkwoman backed away and stood next to Batman "I don't like this"_

_"Alright team lay down and relax you are going to have to close your eyes for this" martian hunter explained, obeying him everyone did as they were told, including Raven._

_"Hopefully this goes good this time" wonder woman said_

_"There is two empathy they should be fine"_

* * *

**~With in their minds~**

An airship proceeded to go to earth only to get stopped by a few justice league members. Green lanterns both went up and tried to talk the ship into leaving or stating their cause to attack a planet. Only to get the beams to hit them. Raven sensed an issue when Megan's uncle were attacked and felt a power trying to over come this power and suddenly a airship came and attacked the justice hall.

Raven pausing watching her team mates as they watched the news cast.

"This isn't good" Raven heard Nightwing sign as he typed into the computer to get to Zatanna. Raven not paying attention, looked as she saw Megan trying to hit on Conner, while Lagoon boy was too busy with Kald'r. Raven ignoring what she saw floated towards Nightwing and watched the screen as Zatanna informed them they were going to try to save many from the destruction.

"Do you need help?" Raven asked as she saw Hawkwoman face on the screen indicating she had made a connection

"Child, we need your help"

"Where are you I'm on my way now" Raven said immediately not even wanting the advice of her team mates.

"Raven that's n-" Nightwing began only to interrupted by Raven

"If it was Batman you would go this is my mentor I will be there for her!" Raven glared at Nightwing "I am on my way now, please be safe" Raven told Hawkwoman and teleported herself to where Hawkwoman was.

"Ra-" Conner tried to stop her only to miss her "damn it"

"Hawkwoman where are you?" Megan asked "We can help you as well"

"I will send you my quartets now"

"Confirmed" Nightwing replied "We are on are way no-" To get cut off as the battle started, Hawkwoman and Hawkman fighting ships and then Raven suddenly phasing through a couple dozen, making them blow up. Raven floating by Hawkwoman

"Hawkwoman" Raven started "We can't stay here we need to re group" Only to see ships coming using her powers she made one fly into the other and so forth.

"You're right let's go" Hawkwoman said and then called to her husband "We can not win Hawkm-" Only to see him get attacked by the beam **"NOOOO!"**

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted and moved Hawkwoman out of the way before she got hit by the beam "We must leave!" Raven used her powers to block the beams from hitting Hawkwoman only to get her barrier to break "HAWK WOMAN! **NO!**" Raven yelled and moved out of the way before the beam could hit her "Damn you!" She glared "Mentiroin bareiaz do mina" She chanted as Time froze around her, disappearing within the earth Raven used the earth to get back to the hall of justice, phasing through it. On her way back she saw armies attacking ships as time started to begin Raven phased through the ships taking their power system out. Helping the humans fight against the imposters. Raven flew back and entered the portal to the inside of the Mount justice.

_**-Intercom-**_  
_B27- Raven_  
_**-Intercom-**_

"You are okay!" Robin yelled hugging her

"Of course I am" Raven frowned and hugged the boy back "We need a plan to take these guys down"

"Raven" Conner walked over to her and embracing her when Robin was done "what would I do if I lost you" He hugged her tight, not too tight.

"Conner I am fine" She kissed his cheek "Hawkwoman no" She let a few tears go as Superboy rubbed her back

"It's all right Raven" Conner said "We think those beams teleport people elsewhere right flash?"

"Yeah, its the same type of fluid in the Zeta tubes"

"Is it possible?" She looked up at conner still in his embrace "Thank Azarath"

"We need to keep hope and we must give hope" Kald'r reminded the League "Raven You need to explain, You chanted some words and disappeared on the radar, what happened?"

"I froze time" Raven rested her head on Superboys chest "I can only do it a couple times, when I am raged or scared"

"Rae that is awesome" Nightwing said as he was shocked "I see, this could be a major break we need to get on the ship and find our friends, our mentors"

"NEPTUNE'S BEARD! How are we getting on that?"

"Distractions, Raven you are their biggest threat right now"

"NO!" Conner interrupted "You are not using her as a sacrifice" He glared "Use me"

"I understand Nightwing" Raven replied "I will do my best"

"Raven" Conner said gaining her to look at him

"Conner, we can't do this they need you" Raven smiled "I will be fine"

"Alright just be careful" Conner embraced her once again

"Have faith" Raven replied as she hugged him "We need that the most"

"I believe in you" conner said as he released her from the hug and brought his hand up to trace her face, going down from the side of her face to her chin he moved his head closer to hers and kissed her. Getting shocks from majority of the team, Raven didn't care she closed her eyes and kissed the super male back. Bringing her hands up and putting them on each side of his face she kissed him back with equal force.

"It's about time they kissed" robin said cheekily

"No kidding" Nightwing laughed feeling his heart being shattered a bit from getting to know Raven he felt a connection, but since he was raised like he was with Batman, he knew he couldn't have a girlfriend.

Finally the kiss stopped, from conner pulling back and giving her a smile. Raven seeing into his eyes could tell that he was truly happy with her. Raven finally smiling at him, a true smile not a one sided smile she loved to give, or even smirks. Conner felt as if he had finally found the one, the one that would stop the world for him. Conner hearing a cough from Megan, made him look up to see the group.

"Uh sorry" He blushed a bit, seeing Raven put on her hood to hide her blush

"It's fine, you get emotional sometimes when your loved one has to do something dangerous" Kald'r said and smiled "Congratulations"

"Thank you" Conner said "what the rest of the plan"

"We need to get the ship close as possible to the main guy that was located in small vile"

"We can't fly the skies especially with that many ships in the air they will locate us" Megan said with a frown

"That's where I come in" Raven said "I can make your ship phase through the earth itself"

"You can do that?" Megan asked

"Yes, how do you think I got here so fast?" Raven gave her a smirk "Once we get close I will distract them and user their own weapons on them"

"Alright team, once we are inside we find our friends and get out and Megan" getting a nod from Megan "Stay close to your uncle he is still out of it" Nightwing informed everyone

_**-Time skip-**_

As they went to the ship Raven got aboard only to get pulled onto someone's lap. Raven sensing it was Conner who held her in his arms. Within her mind she was smiling, for the smile she was hiding would not even fit on her face. Putting her hand upon his arm she enlaced her fingers with his, sending him messages with her mind.

_~I will be fine Conner~_

_~I am allowed to worry aren't I?~_

_~Of course, I am your girlfriend~_

_~I like the sound of that~_ Conner nuzzled against her neck making Raven shiver _~Are you cold?~_

_~Not at all just a soft spot~_

"Alright raven you are up" Megan interrupted them out of being jealous

"Aren't we missing Lagoon boy?" Raven smirked at her, as she saw Megan looking around for her lover boy.

"Where is Lagoon boy?" Megan Questioned

"Right here Angelfish!" Lagoon boy sat down

"Alright let's do this" Nightwing said

As the ship took took off and slowly stayed low to the ground Raven chanted

"Zin tanz fi in nom aca" The whole ship, including them went down into the earth and phased through it Raven still chanting made the ship go faster to their destination feeling woozy she brought the ship up as close as they could get without detection. Raven putting it above around she quickly said "Make it invisible now" Megan doing so, she got out of her seat and her and her uncle quickly took Lagoon boy, Artemis and Kald'r and phased them through the ships wall without being detected, after Raven attacked the ship getting all their attention to her.

"Raven you know what to do" Getting a nod from Raven she phased through the ship and went towards the enemies ship.

"Azarath Mentrion ZINTHOS!" She chanted and turned five weapons against the ships weapons and fleet

_**~GO NOW!~**_ She broadcasted to all the team members, as she turned to see ships coming at her she made the guns under her control hit the ships and taking the other guns out, while all this went on the team made a run for the doors that just opened. Raven controlling the guns having them taken out one by one Raven using a piece of her power sent the rest of the team in before they got caught. Sensing she was in danger she soared the skies in her raven form and phased through ships destroying them. Raven dodging attacks aimed at her soared into more ships taking down at least a couple dozen, she almost cried when Conner sent her a link.

_~I Love you~_ Conner messaged to her to feel her smile

_~I Love you Connor Kent~_ Raven said one last time to get attacked with the beam she saw her many friends get hit by. **"AAAAHH!"** Pain rang out into the entire open space, leaving Conner gasping and slowing down to a walking state.

"Shes gone" Conner said "She will be avenged" He glared in pure anger

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

Raven waking up from the table not being able to breathe, she got Batman and superman by her side.

"Raven calm down" Batman said "Breathe"

"Danger so much" Raven wheezed out of her lungs "The others ... Danger"

"We know we sent martian hunter back in there to get them out"

"I ... see" Raven collapsed falling into a dangerous state

"we need to get her into the infirmary Now" Batman said picking Raven up and handing her to superman who stood there holding her

"She needs to go to the hospital"

"Get her there then!" Batman yelled "She doesn't have that much time"

"Open the doors I will get here there fast"

Batman opening the doors for superman watching him fly off he turned back to the group watching and waiting. Hope was all he had.

* * *

**-Meanwhile within the dream world-**

One by one were taken down, shot by the beams. Or trying to escape the ship they have just boarded.

"We just lost kid flash, Klad'r, Artemis, lagoon boy and now robin" Nightwing frowned "We need to get out of here now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice" conner said as he looked down from their little hiding spot on the rafters "Look Nightwing there we can at least blow this up"

"You're right maybe if we destroy this ship everyone will appear or something like that" Megan said happily "Common uncle John we can get them down there and figure how to blow it up"

"Yes let us try" Martian hunter replied

Both aliens going invisible taking the two boys down towards the reactor. Nightwing hacking into the system while Megan, her uncle John and Connor fought aliens. Conner getting hit with on of their small beams, disappearing like the rest. Nightwing commanded John and Megan to get out. Nightwing made the ship on a count down enough time to get out. Nightwing got hit with a beam. Only two were left, and john and Megan made it out safely to see it explode but see many others like that. John finally seeing what he was suppose to do he stabbed Megan giving her a shock throughout all of her body.

* * *

**-Awaken-**

Megan woke up, sitting up seeing her friends, and her boyfriend struggling to get up.

"Ow my head" She said getting her uncles attention

"What happened?" Conner asked not realising where Raven was

"A training exercise went wrong"

"what do you mean by wrong?" Nightwing asked as batman helped him up

"Megan's powers went out of control" Her uncle john informed them "Put nearly all of you in comas"

"Where is Raven?" Conner asked looking at him "Where is she!?"

"She is about three blocks from here" Batman said "She was put at risk from what happened"

"What happened?" Nightwing said in a low voice

"My niece's power took control of the situation and made everyone believe that it was real" John said and looked towards her "She made all of you forget what you guys went in there with, your memory of it all"

"What" Megan said

"We under estimated your powers Megan" John frowned "and you weren't properly trained for your powers"

"What did I do?" Megan gasped "Please tell me what I did?"

"..." Batman glared as he helped Nightwing off the table

"What about Raven where is she?" Megan cried

"She is in the hospital" John said and put his head down not looking her in the eyes

"why?"

"You almost killed her Megan" Batman spoke "Yet before superman took her she made sure to tell us that you were all in danger"

"What have I done" Megan cried and hugged her uncle

"will she be alright?" Conner asked standing there shocked

"Yes she should be alright" superman came back "The doctors say that she already shows signs of her healing herself"

"that's good right?"

"for her yes, but since the attacks that were made on her doubled into her mind it could send her to cause the opposite" Batman frowned

"You mean her body will see her as a threat?" Nightwing asked "meaning her healing abilities will attack her?"

"That's what we are scared of" Superman came back "Hawkwoman is with her"

"shit" Nightwing mumbled

"Can I go and see her?" Connor asked Batman "Please I need to make sure she is alright"

"go ahead" Batman said as he helped Nightwing sit down

"Thanks" Connor said and took off to his motor bike seeing wolf sitting down beside him whining "I'll be back wolf" and then starting it to take off to go see his love. While he was leaving Megan was getting embraced by her boyfriend, as she cried. She knew it was her fault Raven was in a horrible position.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Megan asked

"If push comes to shove we might need John to go into her mind and find the source of this problem" Batman informed her.

"I-I Meant I-s there anyt-" only to get cut off by her boyfriend Lagoon boy

"That's enough Angel fish, common lets go" Lagoon boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her to her room

"I think it's best if we all just go and rest"

"You're right" Megan said as she and her boyfriend headed to her room "I just wish Raven would just be okay"

* * *

AN: Enjoy ; ) I know it's similar to the Young justice Episode but, hey it works


	25. Wally

_"Thanks" Connor said and took off to his motor bike seeing wolf sitting down beside him whining "I'll be back wolf" and then starting it to take off to go see his love. While he was leaving Megan was getting embraced by her boyfriend, as she cried. She knew it was her fault Raven was in a horrible position._

_"Is there anything we can do for her?" Megan asked_

_"If push comes to shove we might need John to go into her mind and find the source of this problem" Batman informed her._

_"I-I Meant I-s there anyt-" only to get cut off by her boyfriend Lagoon boy_

_"That's enough Angel fish, common lets go" Lagoon boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her to her room_

_"I think it's best if we all just go and rest"_

_"You're right" Megan said as she and her boyfriend headed to her room "I just wish Raven would just be okay"_

* * *

_**-To where Connor was-**_

Racing as fast as he could without drawing too much attention to himself, he got him self there and ran to the front desk. Seeing an old woman with a fifties hair style, wearing green pants and shirt (nurses uniform). He asked her "What room is Rav-Rachel Roth in?"

"She is in room 304"

"Thank you!" Connor said and ran through the building needing to lose some energy he ran up the stairs till he reached the third floor running out he dodged a doctor and saw he was in the 390's, cursing he ran down until he was in the 10's range. He walked catching his breath which didn't take long since you know he's superboy. Finally finding her room he walked in and saw Hawkwoman talking to her resting state.

"Connor is everything alright?" Hawkwoman stood up "the others are they okay?"

"Yeah I just-" Connor said and looked at her "How is she?"

"She is still the same, un responsive"

"I see" Connor sat down on the chair next to Ravens bed "Shouldn't she be floating?"

"She should, but she isn't" Hawkwoman sat down on her earlier chair, she cried.

"She will be okay Hawkwoman, she has to be" Connor said as he grabbed Ravens other hand

"You are right she is a stubborn one even as a child" Hawkwoman giggled

"You knew her as a child?" He asked trying to get her to talk to pass the time

"Haha yes, we had good memories" Hawkwoman moved the hair out of Raven's face "She looks just like her mother"

"What was she like" Connor asked as he saw Raven breathing.

"She was a trouble maker" She laughed and began her tale "Started in the library in Azarath, her home planet"

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Raven Get down from there!" Arella called "Your aunt should be here soon!"_

_"Arella! I just want to grab a book!" Raven said as she reached from the latter she was on_

_"Raven you are not being safe!" Arella yelled at her daughter_

_"Do not worry mother" Raven said as she tried to reach it with more effort only to grab the book but also fall from the ladder. Raven not having any powers she could not stop herself from falling. But a teenaged woman with wings could._

_"I see you aren't listening to your mother" Hawkwoman said giggling_

_"Aunt Shayera!" Raven hugged her laughing_

_"You have grown child, you look so beautiful" She smiled as she took off her mask_

_"Welcome home Shayera" Arella smiled and hugged her best friend_

_"Thank you Arella, have you been?"_

_"I've been busy with Raven" She smiled "What are you really doing here"_

_"I have taken a break from the Justice League"_

_"You mentioned that name before" Raven came walking up to them with the book she so desired to have_

_"They are hero's Raven on their planet"_

_"On Earth Raven"_

_"Oh why take a break?" Raven asked "Just because you take a break Evil won't"_

_"Some Raven you act just like your mother, if not smarter" She said winking at Arella_

_"I can hear you" Arella glared_

_"Hahah I know" Shayera said and smiled at Raven "You know what maybe one day I will get you to join up"_

_"I doubt that" Raven glared and walked out_

_**-End flashbacks-**_

"She knew so much back then, but refused to explain" Hawkwoman smiled "She even told me to grow up and to get back into the action"

"She sounded like she was a handful" Connor smiled "I'm glad you got her into the league"

"You should have been there when I talked her into going into the league"

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Common Rea" Shayera pleaded_

_"No I refuse to go around in tights" Raven glared_

_"That isn't the point"_

_"I refuse to be apart of your group"_

_"Raven you made me grow up and showed me that I wasn't a girl anymore"_

_"Are you implying you see me as a girl?" Raven glared_

_"No not at all" Shayera laughed "We need you Raven"_

_"Shayera, this we I do not know" Raven looked at her "I can't be apart of it"_

_"Raven common child" Shayera said while grabbing her hand that was on the table "I need you"_

_"Who is making you do this?" Raven asked as she moved her hand away "It's Arella isn't it?"_

_"Your mother is worried about you"_

_"She doesn't need to be" Raven glared "I am fine, I have my powers under control and by the looks of it, you have things covered"_

_"Raven I just want to be there for you"_

_"You think I'm going to kill myself aren't you?" Raven looked down "I am not stupid Shayera"_

_"I don't think you would, you showed me that while you grew up" Shayera said while grabbing her hand again "You are a beautiful strong woman, now show your mother you can do it"_

_"She is going to kill you for this, you know that right?" Raven laughed_

_"Oh I know" She laughed with Raven "You going to do it?"_

_"Worse thing that could happen is they reject me" Raven frowned "I will do it to prove Arella wrong"_

_"Why of course"_

_**-End flashback-**_

* * *

"Sounds like she didn't want to join" Connor frowned as he saw her "I wish I could have been there to help you"

"Conner you love her don't you?"

"You have no idea" Connor said "She is like my sun, like she built it within her tool shed"

"Connor, just don't hurt her" Hawkwoman said as she whipped her years away "She can't go through with that again

"Again?"

"She lost her mother a long time ago" Hawkwoman looked at Raven "Arella has the power to be reborn, seeing your mother torn apart in front of you when you were young, and by your three older brothers has a toll on someone"

"I could never hurt her" Connor said in such a tone that made Hawkwoman have shivers "I can't do that to her, never"

"She means so much to me Connor" Shayera said while standing up and kissing her forehead "she is like my daughter, please protect her when I can not" Shayera seeing her husband by the door, she walked over to him and said her goodbyes "If she wakens let me know"

"Of course" He smiled and turned back to his sleeping beauty "You sounded like a smart kid" He frowned. a moment of silence rang through the room.

"You know I'm not one for silence" He laughed "You know when I was freed from that ice pit I felt free, and I also thought I felt love, when I was with Megan I thought I was in love" He moved closer to her "She proved me wrong, she tried to make me forget about the argument we had about her powers" he gave a sad laugh "And she was only sorry she got caught" He moved and put his hand on Ravens cheek. "Then I met you" he smiled "I never thought I'd feel this way, I feel even more than what I did with Megan" Getting interrupted by a doctor checking her status.

"Sorry just checking on her"

"It's fine" He frowned

"Hey your Superboy"

"Yeah"

"If you want can grab a blanket and a pillow so you could stay next to her" the doctor informed him

"That would be awesome thank doctor" Connor said speechless

"It's the least I can do" He smiled at Connor and went to grab the supplies he said

"I won't leave you" Conner said to Raven " I can't leave you, just don't leave me" Grabbing the blanket from the doctor and the pillow he fell asleep in the chair next to Raven. Waking up from a beep he looked up and saw Raven still laying there. He signed and exited the room to answer his cell phone.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Conner?"

"What is it Nightwing?"

"How is she?"

"She is the same as last night, nothing" He signed

"Look we need your help" Nightwing said "We have to take down Amazo, Professor Ivo, Clayface and now Poison Ivy, we also think Klarion is going to be there as well"

"I'm on my way" Connor said as he ended the call and went to where Raven was sleeping "I will be back beautiful, I promise" He kissed her lips and ran down the stairs and went for his bike to go help his friends, with a certain girlfriend on his mind.

* * *

_**-With the team-**_

Connor raced to mount Justice before they took off without him, he ran up to Nightwing and asked.

"What's the plan"

"First we need to find out what they are up too"

"Any ideas?" not paying attention to the others walking towards the ship, but Megan stopping to join this conversation.

"We think they want to turn people to be paralyzed so they can do bank robberies"

"That sounds stupid" Conner said raising an eyebrow "there must be more"

"That's why we are going to need your help" Nightwing patted his back "How is she really?"

"No progress on waking up" he signed "Might be couple more days, she isn't even levitating"

"Conner she might be healing her mind" Megan said as she got a glare from him "I know I did this to her, but I'm worried about her, if she falls into a coma that could kill her"

"Don't remind me" he signed

"Let's go team" Nightwing commanded and walked onto the ship followed by the rest of the team

"where are they now?" Connor asked

"Wear house across town"

"I see" Conner said with a frown "So much for a fast mission"

"What was that Connor?"

"Nothing" He mumbled

Being put on a team with Megan, after what happened with Raven. Made Conner review his past with Megan. He knew he loved Raven but something inside of him changed. Like someone was playing with him. Not having proof he let it go.

"Alight there are the teams" Nightwing informed " Look we are only going in and then coming out unless we can stop them"

"Let's get this over" Connor said

"Alright go to the drop off's and we enter and watch from the shadows" Nightwing said

While everyone was getting dropped off at their destinations Nightwing, Megan and Connor were left. Last destination they jumped off.

"Megan you know what to do" Nightwing said as he and Superboy were levitated off the ground and made invisible.

"one step ahead of you" She said as she made them phase through a wall and taking them to go into the rafters "Here you go" She said placing them on the rafters.

"well we are inside, tell the rest of the team to stay outside and we will let them know we need them" Nightwing said to Megan not wanting the team in this small building. He looked across the wear house and saw Robin. "Well there is Robin"

"Shhh" Conner said as he was listening to the enemies

* * *

"Just think! We will have that damn Justice league kissing our feet!" Professor Ivo said only to get interrupted by Clay face

"Let's just blow it up"

"You can't blow it up, you have to time it perfectly"

"It will cause natural disaster and take out the world!" The joker laughed coming out with Harley Quinn following him

"That's right mister J" She giggled

* * *

**=From what I hear they have twenty devices that will destroy earth=** Superboy said as he heard much more than what they did

**=But how?=** Robin asked

**=Magnetic field, Take them down=** Nightwing jumped down with the rest of his team jumping down from the rafters

"I don't think so" He told the enemies "You are going to go back to your cells"

"well look its boy wonder" The joker laughed "Not bats? don't you know you should let adults have their fun?"

"This ends now" Conner said as he punched the ground to make a small earthquake towards the villians.

"Oh look its superboy, it's a shame what happened to the lovely bird" Joker laughed and moved as a dark shadow came out, reviling Bane.

"Don't talk about what you don't know" Connor glared at the Joker

"Oh we know what has been happening with the chica" Bane smiled a dark smile "You see we have a wizard and he loves to play with his toys" He laughed

"You leave her out of this!" Connor yelled and attacked Bane with all his might punching him into a cement wall

"Damn! They are just too seriously" The Joker weeped "Why not make it a blast" The joker attacked Nightwing only to get thrown into a wall "I wish batts were here, more fun"

"Don't worry mister J" Quinn said as she had her bazooka "He will have to show up for this Bozo" She laughed and launched it

_**=Batman! Around the world, twenty Reach devices begin to damage the Earth's magnetic field, causing various types of natural disasters, we need to stop them now!=**_ Megan sent a message through her link

_**=We are on our way, we will take over defeating the villains get the blue prints and get to Lex Luther now, he has a plan to shut them down, there was one in downtown=**_

_**=Got it!=** _Megan replied and contacted everyone telepathic _**=JL is coming to take these guys down stall them until they get here!=**_

_**=Poison Ivy Megan! Get her!=**_

With that Megan used her powers and sent Poison Ivy with Professor Ivo into a wall, only to get caught by Amazo.

"Oh crap" Megan said

"Crap is right little woman" Professor Ivo said and smiled as Amazo attacked, or tried to. Mid way going towards Megan he was stopped by Superman

"They are here let's go everyone!" Nightwing ordered as he ran to the ship as everyone was on board he made it fly down town towards Lex Luthor.

Running out of the ship with everyone following him.

"Lex! What's the plan?" Nightwing asked

"We need two of you to take out the devices" he explained what they had to do, as the justice league came up.

"We are in as well" Superman said

"Take these and attach them to the tops flip the switch, before they go into crystal state" Lex explained "go hurry!"

"Lets go team split into two"

With that the hero's were off, taking one by one down. All the hero's were helping, besides Raven who was closer to one that no one knew about. Raven waking up in her spirit from knowing her body wasn't ready to wake she sensed danger, she transformed into a Raven and phased towards the danger. Seeing this reactor of some kind she used her powers and took it away from the hospital. Getting a news crew that was video taping the hero's take off saw this bird with a reactor and video taped it with a news anchor.

"As we see now there is a big Raven, flying the sky with this reactor" She explained "Seems Lex missed one, it came out of the hospital, the university hospital"

"Thank god"

"If that Raven didn't take that bomb out of there it would have killed millions" the news anchor said.

Raven Seeing it start to flash a bright blue as if it was going on and off she flew as fast as she could and threw it into space. Before it went off Using her self as a barrier she couldn't risk t he issue that may happen next. She held the explosion within her little barrier. She screamed in pain as everyone looked up that was near the hospital seeing that Raven scream in pain.

With Conner he felt a horrible pain, he took down the reactor but something was wrong. Sitting down in the ship with Nightwing who was watching a news cast to see how the others were doing, he stopped and whispered.

"No Raven"

"What?" Conner asked "what about her" He looked at what the news cast reported and saw the big bird in the sky fly higher and higher with the reactor to have it going off within the raven. Falling to his knees he cried "Raven"

As the Bird fell back to earth, the bird quickly made a recovery and flew above the people screeching as loud as it could, then disappeared through the earth. Raven's body started to levitate, as marks were now on her body. Raven who was breathing at a normal rate and who now was in a deep slumber.

"That was the last of them" Superman said sadly "We lost kid flash and Raven"

"NO!" Hawkwoman said angrily "Do not say that! They are both still alive!"

"Hawkwoman" Wonder woman said as she went to touch her shoulder

"Do not touch me!" She yelled "You have to have faith! Wally and Rachel ARE Strong!" She flew off to the hospital to where Raven was. Racing inside and running up to Ravens room she saw Conner walking to the room.

"Hawkwoman" He said "You checking on her too?"

"She has to be okay" Hawkwoman said as she entered the room she saw Martian Manhunter standing in front of Raven.

"J'onn? What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to go into her mind" He started "But I can not"

"Explain J'onn!" Hawkwoman quickly ran over to where Raven was and smiled "She is levitating Connor!"

"What?!"He raced in the room and saw her healing herself "That is good"

"J'onn...did you help her?"

"No I tried to gain entrance into her mind"

_**~Flashback~**_

_"I will try my best Batman" J'onn explained to batman  
_

_"Good luck" The call was ended_

_"excuse me sir Just taking her blood pressure"_

_"Please do" He nodded " After you are done can you make sure no one interrupts us"_

_"Yes I can do that" The doctor took down what he needed and closed the door behind him_

_"Alright Rachel I will be helping you open your eyes" Martian Manhunter placed his hand on her forehead only to get thrown across the room "Ugh!" _

_J'onn opened his eyes to see a huge black Raven in the room with Four red eyes, screeching as it took flight and phased through the window towards where the bomb was"_

**_~End Of Flashback~_**

"She rejected me and formed a barrier around herself" J'onn signed

"What about Wally?"Connor asked still staring at his beautiful girlfriend

"No traces were found" She frowned

"Damn it!" He said as he looked at Raven who was still floating

"Poor Artemis" Hawkwoman said as she sat down next to Raven " I have to check up with the team I will be back" she said as she kissed Raven's forehead "You better be awake when I get back"


	26. Truths are spilled

_"She rejected me and formed a barrier around herself" J'onn signed_

_"What about Wally?"Connor asked still staring at his beautiful girlfriend_

_"No traces were found" She frowned_

_"Damn it!" He said as he looked at Raven who was still floating_

_"Poor Artemis" Hawkwoman said as she sat down next to Raven " I have to check up with the team I will be back" she said as she kissed Raven's forehead "You better be awake when I get back"_

* * *

-A couple days later (8 days later)-

"I wish you would just wake up" He kissed her hand "I got you something, yeah I brought my guitar, I just want to sing you something, I hope you don't mind" he smiled and started to tune his guitar to start.

_"When I first saw you standing there"__  
"You know it was a little hard not to stare"  
"So nervous when I drove you home"  
"I know being apart is a little hard to bare"_He sang while strumming his guitar

"Send some flowers to your work in hopes"  
"That I'd have you in my arms again"  
"We kissed that night before I left"

Ignoring some people walking by the room he still sung and_  
"Still now that's something"  
"I could never forget"_

"You've got all that I need"

Connor closed his eyes as he remembered everything they had done_  
"Looking at all or nothing"  
"Babe it's you and I"  
"With you I know that"  
"I am good for something"  
"So lets go give it a try"  
"We got our backs against the ocean"  
"It's just us against the world"  
"Looking at all or nothing" _Connor saw himself and her chatting about books they have read, late night talks, and advice_  
"Babe it's you and I"  
"Looking at all or nothing"  
"Babe it's you and I"_

"Lets take a chance go far away today"  
"And never look back again"

He saw a memory of her and him holding each others hand as they watched a movie_  
"Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas"  
"It's never been the same since then"_

"You've got all that I need"  
"Looking at all or nothing"  
"Babe it's you and I"

_"With you I know" _He remembered him wiping a tear of her pale face_  
"I am good for something"  
"So lets go give it a try"  
"We got our backs against the ocean"  
"It's just us against the world"  
"Looking at all or nothing"  
"Babe it's you and I"  
"Looking at all or nothing"  
"Babe it's you and I"_

"This is it nothing to hide"  
"One more kiss never say goodbye"  
"This is it babe your all mine"  
"Looking at all or nothing"

_"Babe it's you and I"_He remembered he'd always fall asleep thinking about her and he could pretty much hear her breathing next to him (AN: Her room is next door)_  
"I know that I am good for something"  
"So lets go give it a try"  
"We got our backs against the ocean"  
"It's just us against the world"  
"Looking at all or nothing"  
"Babe it's you and I"_Seeing the patent next to raven move the curtain seeing an

older lady smiling at him he continued as he saw her move her hands as if telling him to go on.

_"With you I know that"  
"I am good for something"  
"So lets go give it a try" _Closing his eyes when seeing the doctor come and check both the patients

_We got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Babe it's you and I"_ He stopped as he got a round of applause

"She is a lucky gal to have a guy come in here and sing with a guitar" The old lady said

"I'm the lucky one" Conner smiled and moved the hair from Raven's face "She means the world to me, she makes me feel alive"

"I hope she wakes up soon" the old lady says as she coughs

"You and me both" Conner said while he got up "Do you want anything from the cafe?"

"If it's not too much trouble how about two green teas" She smiled, as conner left the room not questioning why she wanted two, he came back and saw the old lady talking to someone in the room.

"How are you feeling?" the elder lady asked only to get conner coming into the room

"here is your tea madam" He set her teas down, only to get the old lady placing her hand on his

"Why not give one to the young lady" She smiled as she pointed to Raven who was sitting up on her own and replying back.

"That would be just too nice of him to offer me some" She smiled and groaned "I see you have been busy"

"Raven your awake" Conner said as he walked over to her and embraced her "Thank god"

"Your song was beautiful"

"So you heard that" he blushed and received a kiss from Raven

"Yes I did, Thank you" She smiled "Also you might want to contact Hawkwoman"

"Oh yeah" Conner said and pulled out his cell phone to call Hawkwoman, he left the room.

"You are lucky to have such a man in your life"

"Thank you" She smiled "Sometimes I don't see what he sees in me"

"He sees a remarkable young lady" the lady smiles at Raven. Raven was about to say something until she hears Hawkwoman on the phone with Conner.

"HAZAR! SHE IS AWAKE! RAVEN IS AWAKE!"

"Calm down woman, Super hearing remember?!" Conner yelled back into the phone "Yeah see you" He ended the call and sat down beside Raven. "I love you"

"I love you Conner" She smiled as she laid back against the pillows "What did I miss?"

"Not much defeated some villains" Conner said plainly "we got it under control"

"That's good" Raven said as she yawned

"Tired?" Conner asked as he moved standing up

"Sore?" She asked seeing him move

"Nah my butt is numb" He chuckled only to worry about the bags under Ravens eyes

"Why not climb in big boy?" Raven winked moving over so he could get in

"haha aren't you a flirt this fine morning" He smiled and climbed on the bed and pulled her closer to his chest, making her rest her head on his shoulder "I could get used to this"

"You and me both" Raven said as she closed her eyes "Suddenly I feel so tired"

"Get some sleep" Conner said as he kissed her forehead "I will let Hawkwoman know when she gets here"

"Thank you" Raven said as she fell asleep.

"No problem" He smiled and looked over to see where the old lady was only to see nothing. 'weird' He thought to himself. Not thinking anything of the old lady, especially when Hawkwoman came in.

"Well don't you look comfy" She said happily "You said she was awake" She glared at Conner

"She was tired" He said "She offered and I couldn't just pass up"

"I will leave you two be then" She said as she walked out the room "Let her know I will be back in the morning if she wakes up"

"I will let her know for you Hawkwoman"

"Thank you" She exited the room to go back to her husband

* * *

**-The next morning-**

Raven opened her eyes as she saw Conner sleeping next to, holding onto her like he was scared to loose her. She smiled and stayed still waiting for him to wake up. Hours went by, she was thinking of the future. She saw herself within a team called Teen Titans. She frowned at the thought, she saw him kissing a blonde haired woman. She almost cried. She changed into an emotionless monster. Her father had somehow found a away to make her into a monster. She cursed, she promised to herself to find a way. To be this way forever. There had to be a way. She remembered her mother as she gave her nothing but hope. Raised to accepted her powers and not fear them. She had control over them. Raven opening her eyes she saw that old lady walking in.

"You have been busy" Raven said knowing something powerful came into the room "You may drop the act he is fast asleep"

"Why yes I have been little Raven" The old lady Smirked a deadly one "You see I wear many masks"

"You can drop the act right now Klarion" She glared as the old woman turned into a young boy, with a cat

"Awe no fun at all" He smiled and sat down on the opposing bed "You know I wouldn't do anything to get in your way"

"What brings you here" She glared "Don't tell me you were worried"

"Me? Worry? About you none the less? Hahah" He laughed "No not at all, You have something I envy, and I want it"

"Don't tell me you want Conner" She joked

"No thanks" He said " Your powers will do though"

"No deal, you should no better not to come to me" Raven smirked "My powers would kill you in an instant, want to try it?" She said knowing the truth

"True" He signed "Looks like I will never have them"

"I will make sure of that" She glared

"Well I have a message from a special someone to you" He smiled and gave her a letter "Don't worry no boobie traps"

"Thanks for the heads up" She glared "I can tell"

"Yes I forgot, You know you could always join me again" He smirked

"..."

"Sillence is key... My offer still stands.. You know how to contact me my crimson jewel...toodles" He poofed as well as the red eyed cat

Raven sitting up with the letter in her hand, looking at it she frowned. Thinking of what could happen, she remembered the trick Klarion pulled on her earlier in her life. Sending her to tell, clever boy. But this letter was different it was in an envelope she saw before. She tried to remember with all her might on who might it be from. Not opening it until she had gotten home. She laid back into Conner and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**- A couple hours later-**

Raven waking up to Conner moving, and Hawkwoman walking into the room.

"Good morning" Raven yawned pretending she had just woke up. Not wanting to bring more attention to herself she rubbed her eyes

"Morning child" Hawkwoman smiled "You have been through alot"

"It gets worse" Raven said as she picked up the un opened letter "Klarion, came by"

"Klarion the Witch Boy?"

"Yeah him" Raven frowned "I don't want to keep any secrets"

"Why'd he come? when did he?" Conner asked looking at her

"Must have been really early, I don't know 2 am ish?" Raven questioned "He came for my powers but he and I both know that he would die instantly"

"what happened?" Hawkwoman asked

"He gave me this letter instead" She answered holding the envolope up

"Where did he get this from?" Hawkwoman asked "This is a sign of Greed"

"Yeah..." Raven Growled "That bastard"

"Greed?" Conner asked not liking the two females reaction

"He's her brother" Hawkwoman said while Raven spoke "My elder brother"

"Oh" Conner could only say

"Whatever he sent can not be good" Hawkwoman informed

"Tell me about it, the last letter he sent me was wishing me a happy birthday while he tore my mother apart" Raven said as she got up and stretched "When I see him again he will wish he was never born"

"Raven do not let him get to you" Hawkwoman said "For now we must inform the rest of the Leauge and Your team"

"Hawkwoman we can't" She said

"It's for the best" Hawkwoman said

"Just don't speak of skath" (AN: Remember Teen Titans Skath? Yeah that's right Trigon) Raven said as she looked down to the ground

"Raven that is your story to tell, but first I think you should explain to your love what is happeneing" Hawkwoman said as she hugged Raven "I will be at mount justice waiting for you, then we will tell the rest of the team"

"Alright Shayera" watching Hawkwoman leave, Raven turned on her heel and sat down on the bed facing Conner.

"Conner please don't interupt, I'm sure you most likely know of Trigon" She frowned and saw his reaction

"Sorry I don't know who that is" Conner said

"Trigon is known for his cruelty and destruction on many planets" She began " At birth, Trigon killed everyone around him" She looked down and spoke "At the age of six, he destroyed an entire planet. And by the age of thirty, he held dominion over millions of worlds in his dimension"

"What does this Trigon have to do with you?"

"Conner please" Raven looked at him and gave him a small smile "There was a woman named Arella" Seeing Conner's reaction as he knew her mothers name " She was a depressed woman who decided to join a Satanic cult known as the Church of Blood that was trying to kill Trigon" Raven breathed and looked out the window "When the ritual was performed, Trigon, disguised as a handsome male, emerged and married Arella. Soon impregnated by Trigon, Arella discovered Trigon's true nature" She stopped and saw Conner move to embrace her "When Trigon leaves Arella, Arella is on the brink of suicide is found by an extra-dimensional cult and is brought to Azarath, where she gives birth to their daughter" Raven spoke as she started to shake "Her daughter's name is Rachel Roth, Known as Raven"

"So you are the daughter of Trigon?" He asked as he kissed her forehead

"Yes, he needs me, I am the gem he needs" She signed "I'm not just a half demon I'm a portal"

"He gets here through you?" He asked

"Yes I saw the future" Raven hugged him tighter "So many books tell upon what shall happen"

"But why does witch boy ha-" He got cut off as Raven blurted out a secret

"He was my first love" She looked into his eyes "The feelings are no longer"

"..."

"He hated my father and spelled me" She frowned "My mother saved me from him and the illness he had cursed me with"

A moment of silience happens and then Conner says something that she didn't see coming.

"Well then, Rachel Roth I have known you for a couple months now, and I have to say I feel like I have known you more then that" He smiled as he pulled out a ring from his pocket "Will you become my wife?"

"Conner are you sure you want to do this?" Raven asked as she stared into his eyes "I just told you about my future, and then you asked me to marry you?"

"It's a yes or no question Rae" He smiled towards her "I don't want to lose you"

"I will" She smiled and spoke as Conner put the ring on her small ring finger "But please don't regret it after I don't think I could take it"

"I could never regret this" Conner looked into her eyes and kissed her, a few moments later Raven suggests they leave for mount justice before Hawkwoman comes and drags them.

* * *

**~At mount justice ~**

"You sure took your time getting here" Hawkman spoke plainly

"Sorry something came up" Raven replied

"Ready?" Hawkwoman asked Raven

"Yes" Raven said as she followed Hawkwoman with the two men following after them

**-Everyone meeting in five-** the announcement rang through the hall

Within moments all the members were in the main hall.

"We called you here to inform both leagues on what is happening" Hawkwoman started getting glances from her league and the younger league "We have more information, we have someone who knows what we will be facing"

"And who has this information" Batman spoke

"I do" Raven said as she stepped up "I have the ability to look into the future, it doesn't help that our new found enemy is my brothers"

"Brothers?"

"How many exactly?" Superman asked

"Three"

"All know, the power you know?" Nightwing asked

"No" Raven frowned "They only know demonic magic"

"How?" Zatanna asked

"My father is a powerful... Figure" Raven paused "You all deserve to know what will happen"

"What will?" Robin asked

"My father isn't like normal fathers" Raven clenched her fist "He is a murder of many planets, known through out all galaxies, as Skath" Getting many confusing glances, she spoke his other name "He also goes by the name Trigon" Getting a gasp from green lantern.

"You mean to tell me we are dealing with that?!" He gasped "No way this isn't good, I thought he was sealed away"

"He is sending my brothers for a gem" Raven frowned "They are after me"

"A gem? you? what?" wonder girl asked as she scratched her head

"I am not only a half demon, I am a gem he needs for his portal"

"of course a portal" Green lantern ran his hand down his face "Trigon is a powerful demon"

"by hera this is not good" Wonder woman spoke "How do we stop this Trigon?" silence rang through out the space.

"Raven?" Megan asked

"I don't know" Raven looked down "I was raised up to believe that once the time came the world would end"

"We won't let it"

"These walls have ears" Raven spoke loud and clear as she spun around and chanted a spell to get a shadowed figure of a ravens claw going through the wall pulling out a man with black hair and two horns. He was in an army get up. White tee and brown pants and army boots, with dog tags of course.

"Hello Sister dear" He smirked a deadly smile

" You" She growled

"Father says ba zigla du chinari" He laughed making spins shiver "Ta ta" he winked as he vanished

"Who was-" Before Batman could answer Raven spoke a simple word.

"James is the name he goes by, but in his realm its Greed"

"How many brothers do you have again?" Robin asked

"I only have six"

"Shit" Green lantern

"Which are the ones you know about?"

"I know all of them" Raven smirked

"Keep talking" Batman said as he clicked a few things on a tablet of some sort.

"James Greed has the powers of Greed manipulation and sorcery, Jacob Lust Powers of lust manipulation and sorcery, Jared, Wrath very big has muscles beware powers to manipulate wrath and knows sorcery. Gluttony has the powers of gluttony manipulation and sorcery, jack sloth has the powers of sloth manipulation and sorcery" Raven spoke and quickly added "very original"

"You said you were half demon" Megan spoke "Does that mean you have another ability?"

"You are right" Raven frowned "I have the ability to control my demonic side, I am also known as Pride"

"they seem to be all named after the sins" Batman raised his hand to his chin

"When you are in your demonic state" Bat girl began "Does that mean you have four eyes?"

"Yes another perk from my father... For years I have been... training with my demonic self, Like myself she knows reason" Raven ran a hand through her hair only to get glances and a gasp from wonder girl "uh? You oka-" Raven gets cut off

"You're engaged?! WHEN!?" She cried out and grabbed Raven's hand looking at the ring

"uhhh" Raven stared and kept silent, she slowly raised her right hand to lift the hood of her jacket, blushing.

"Way to go man!" Nightwing high fived Connor

"aren't you two rushing things?" Batman questioned

"Its been a couple months since we knew each other" Connor scratched his head "I feel like I can't live without her"

* * *

Theory of a deadman~ Lyrics It works kind of.

I do have more chapters ready, I just have to get my arse in gear and post post post. I am up to Chapter 39/ Well 38 isn't long enough so I will have to add a few things. (Usually I have been updating Two chapters at once) Maybe tomorrow I will post four ; ) Dunno.


	27. Tameran

_"You are right" Raven frowned "I have the ability to control my demonic side, I am also known as Pride"_

_"they seem to be all named after the sins" Batman raised his hand to his chin_

_"When you are in your demonic state" Bat girl began "Does that mean you have four eyes?"_

_"Yes another perk from my father... For years I have been... training with my demonic self, Like myself she knows reason" Raven ran a hand through her hair only to get glances and a gasp from wonder girl "uh? You oka-" Raven gets cut off_

_"You're engaged?! WHEN!?" She cried out and grabbed Raven's hand looking at the ring_

_"uhhh" Raven stared and kept silent, she slowly raised her right hand to lift the hood of her jacket, blushing._

_"Way to go man!" Nightwing high fived Connor_

_"aren't you two rushing things?" Batman questioned_

_"Its been a couple months since we knew each other" Connor scratched his head "I feel like I can't live without her"_

* * *

Raven walking out of Koriand'r's room with a new outfit. so she could be allowed on Koriand'r's planet. Raven's new outfit had chest armor, with a huge raven going across it, Raven had three circular button pattern across her belly button. She had a blue fabric go across her hip and rested in front of her vagina. She had a light pattern fabric go off her hip on the right side and go down wards the middle of her high-thigh. Raven also had two black thin fabric handing on her sides. Raven not minding it she had her regular red circles with a golden connecting hip waist. Raven wore an under-Leotard under the new armor, just incase. She had gloves that only covered her two middle fingers, both hands. She had her regular boots coming up to her high thigh under her knee armor. Raven not exactly liking being exposed she would add her robe on top. Walking out into the main hall.

"Wow Rae" Wally whistled as everyone looked at Raven. Wally wore his regular flash suit but instead of tights and thin fabric it was armor. Light armor, so he could still run.

"You look beautiful" Connor took her hand as she walked down the few steps they had

"You all look amazing" Raven smiled "You look especially handsome Connor" She kissed him

Connor wore an armor piece that was a mixture of red and black. Connor wore just a plain black solar suit with the 'S' symbol was red, as other pieces were coloured the same type of red. He wore an armor a whole suit that was made of armor, even though he did not need it. His suit covered everything, including his hands. His boots were black. Connor looked amazing. (AN: Superboy/Max Steel TM Warner Bros)

Everyone who was visiting Tameran had to wear armor for it was tradition. Koriand'r had been home sick and wished her friends to join her on the adventure. Guys wore a simple full armor as everything else was only one colour. For the girls it consisted of several types of fabric. The girls had different styles as Artemis wore black shorts with knee protection and a green armored chest plate with other types of green fabric. Megan wore a pink armored top with an armored skirt. The girls looked beautiful. Then there was Koriand'r.

Koriand'r coming from the planet she wore a small armored stop, that covered her chest, arm bands, and wrist bands. Her boots came up to her high thighs and had red diamonds sparkling from the the top of her boots to the small chains around her hips and the big diamond on her chest, plate. Koriand'r had a transparent lacey type of fabric the consisted of purple. She had left her hair down. Koriand'r walked over to Raven and put a small golden band on her strands of hair that she called her bangs.

"You all look marvelous!"

"Remind me again why we have to dress up?" Artemis signed

"for it is they way of Tameran" Koriand'r smiled as she floated

"I see... How'd this happen again?" Nightwing asked

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" Raven stood there

"We didn't say we didn't want to"

"Then shut it and enjoy" Raven sat down next to Connor on the couch

"Oh isn't someone snappy" Megan replied sitting down "Too bad lagoon boy can't come"

"I'm not snappy" Raven signed "I'm just thinking to much that's all" Raven gave a small smile as she felt Connor's hand around her shoulder

"Then stop thinking"

"If only if it was that simple" She kissed him

"Alright the ship is ready to fly to Tameran" Nightwing spoke as he was the first to go in the ship

"Well let us go" Koriand'r followed Nightwing. One by one the team got on.

* * *

**~On the ship~**

"Oh I can not wait to go home" Koriand'r spoke for the dozen time

"Yeah we get it" Artemis said plainly as she was next to Wally

"How long exactly were you away for?" Raven questioned

"A long time friend Raven" She frowned " I have no idea what has happened for the time I was gone"

" I'm sorry..." Raven replied "They should be happy that you are to return?" She asked

"Oh yes!" Her spirits went up "Indeed! And I cannot wait to see Tamaran. I have been having a bit of the sick home feeling lately and am eager to introduce my home planet to you, my friends!"

As the ship left earth and was at a safe distance to start traveling light years. With a flip of a switch, They were off. Within twenty six minutes they came to a slow speed and saw Tameran.

The planet slowly turning, They got closer and saw the planet was of purple. As they were going to the planet to land Raven felt strong emotions. Clenching her head she tried to keep quiet but Connor knew she was in pain. He held her closer to him and kissed her head.

"Raven you okay?" Nightwing caught notice of Raven's odd behavior

"it's nothing" her eyes were closed "It will pass" She clenched her teeth together

"You're in pain friend Raven" Koriand'r kneeled before her

"Your people have strong emotions" Raven opened her eyes and gave a light smile, "I'm fine"

No one believed her for her eyes betrayed her and told a whole different story.

"Everytime... I go on a new planet... their emotions make me drop to my knees" Raven admitted and looked down

"Awee Rae that isn't bad" Megan replied and quickly spoke to Nightwing "I found a spot to land the ship"

"Good Land it there" Nightwing said as he turned in his chair to talk to Koriand'r "You're people how kind are they to outsiders?"

"They are kind if Royalty knows them" Koriand'r smiled as she stood up after the ship landed

Landing procedures went smoothly. The area Megan had spotted she guided them to was very similar to an Earth helicopter landing pad, large and circular, though suspended by a thick, sturdy pole elevated several hundred feet in the air. At the entrance stood a huge man waiting expectantly, accompanied by no less than half a dozen guards behind him.

Koriand'r quickly got off the ship. As the team followed they stopped and saw a huge warrior wearing purple.

"Koriand'r!" He bowed at the young princess

"Please my friend stand" She smiled and hugged him "I have missed you, Galfore" Koriand'r hugged the big man

"I have missed you as well Princess Koriand'r" as he led the team into the building

* * *

The had met up in a hall, that was nicely furnished. And on the big throne was a woman who looked exactly like their Koriand'r, but with black hair. Komand'r sat there looking smug.

"Good evening sister dear"

"Komand'r!" She walked towards her older sister "Shouldn't you be in jail?"

"I'm wounded.. I was framed, horrible things I was charged with" She smirked at her younger sister

"What exactly is going on Kori?" Nightwing asked

"I am getting married"

* * *

Well I posted a couple good chapters just for you ; )

Hopefully you don't mind the Author notes (AN) in the middle of the story, and at the bottom, instead of having it at the top. I don't need to repeat that I do not own the characters. Common sense. Cause If I did then lets face it Raven would be a bit different ; ). Anyhow if you wish to have a League member in a relationship with another tell me, inform me. I shall try my best to give it a go.

Take care~


	28. Thou has to love thy sibling

_"Good evening sister dear"_

_"Komand'r!" She walked towards her older sister "Shouldn't you be in jail?"_

_"I'm wounded.. I was framed, horrible things I was charged with" She smirked at her younger sister_

_"What exactly is going on Kori?" Nightwing asked_

_"I am getting married"_

* * *

"You are getting married?!" Nightwing asked

"Is it someone we know?" Raven asked as she held onto her boyfriends hand ignoring Nightwings question

" I do not know of him" She managed as the tears began to subside, picking her head up to meet him in the eye. Her face was streaked with tear trails.

"Kori" Raven walked up next to her and reminded her where they were

"You are right friend Raven, please let us talk" Koriand'r grabbed Raven's wrist and pulled her away from the group. While they finally made into Koriand'r's room, she began to speak.

"I do not wish to go against the High Ruler…but I also do not wish to leave Earth and the League."

"Koriand'r... They're must be something we can do... You spoke of your sister going to prison?" Raven spoke as she sat down on the bed

"Ah yes... She had framed me and she ended up getting caught after trying to steal a very expensive jewelry"

"Wow sounds like she is from a different family"

"She is angry because I am the youngest and she can not take the throne"

"Why can't she?"

"She can not fly" Koriand'r signed "One that cannot fly is not traditional, Tameran needs a high ruler that can fly"

"Oh" Raven said "So you are next in line"

"Yes.." She looked down and looked Raven in the eye "You have done so much"

"Koriand'r... I will be there for you" Raven patted her back and hugged the troubled princess, as a horn rang throughout the palace.

"It is time for the gitartha" Getting a confused look from her friend "it is time to dance" She smiled

"Oh okay" Raven followed Koriand'r out of the room and down to the main hall "What does Giratha means?"

"It is to celebrate Friendship" She spoke as the doors opened for the two women

* * *

Raven meeting up with her fellow teammates seeing them a bit distance she had to ask

"What happened to you guys?"

"We witnessed something we will never be able to unsee" Nightwing said

"Oh?" Raven blinked

"They eat like warriors lets just leave it like that" Megan smiled a weird smile, secretly Megan had started to feel jealous of Raven, not for dating her ex boyfriend. But how she easily made friends, and with the newest addition to their team, Koriand'r. She simply just ignored it.

"Are you alright Megan?" Raven questioned

"I am fine" She laughed

"Whats next?" Artemis spoke as she stood next to nightwing

"Dancing" Raven rubbed her forehead "of friendship"

"Dancing?" Connor blinked "This could be an issue"

"Don't know how to dance?" Nightwing smirked

"Yeah.. I'm like a boy of steel... I don't dance"

"You and me both" Raven agreed and lightly laughed

* * *

The team had watched the tamerans dance and make music all night. The team was going to hit the beds until Koriand'r came up and grabbed a tired Raven and started to jump up and down around the poor woman.

"Oh how are you enjoying this fine night my friends?" She giggled

"It's wonderful, but we are tired Kori" Raven gave a small smile

"Oh that is right rooms" Koriand'r smiled "Raven you and Connor are engaged so that means you get a room to yourselves" She winked getting the young couple to blush

"uhh thanks kori" Raven said as she looked at Connor who was blushing

"It is no problem" She giggled "As for the rest of you girls on one side and boys the other"

"Thanks, night Koriand'r" The team said as they were walking out of the room where Raven stopped

"You guys go ahead I want to make sure Kori is alright" Raven smiled and kissed Connor's cheek "I will be back soon do not worry"

"Alright Rae Night" Everyone left the hall and made their ways to their chambers.

* * *

Koriand'r said goodnight to her friends and ended up walking outside on the balcony. Raven followed her and made it clear she was there.

"Kori?" Raven stood next to her on the balcony

"Friend Raven? I thought you were tired?"

"Oh I am don't get me wrong" Raven started "I wanted to make sure everything was okay"

"By X'hal I don't know friend Raven" She cried

"Kori... The league will find out what your sister is up to.. I promise" Raven placed her hand on Kori's _~They are already finding clues as we speak~_

_~"Really? Why are yo-~_

_~You're sister is listening~ _Raven quickly spoke "You know there is a plant on Azarath, a white kokoam. Meaning to a good wedding and a glorious happiness with your mate"

"Really? will they be at your wedding?" Koriand'r quickly understood what was happening

"I don't know" Raven laughed "I will see you in the early morning princess of tameran" _~Remember We are looking~_

_~Thank you my friend~ _"Good night friend Raven" She smiled and watched Raven leave towards where her and her husband would be sleeping.

"Beautiful night isn't it sister dear?" Komand'r walked out smirking

"Why yes it is" Koriand'r smiled "I am tired I will be going to bed... Good night sister"

"Good night"

* * *

**~With the Team~**

"Alright lets go!" Megan quietly said as she phased though the walls and ran. She ran down the stairs that held the dozen ships. The ships that were threatening to take over the planet _~"Raven! All these ships... are controlled!"~_ Only to stop and see guards with their spears towards her _~"We have a problem"~_

Nightwing tried to talk Koriand'r out of marrying someone she didn't know. Only to get her questioning his newly found feelings for her. She simply requested that if he was not happy with her decision that he should not show up. She turned around to get his reply and he was gone.

Connor who went with Klad'r to find out anything they could on what was to happen if Koriand'r did get married

"Shh someone is coming!"

"god damn it" Connor cursed as they were all listening

"Yes my plan was brilliant wasn't it glirtaskleetchh" her voice sounded smug with the sounds

"I give you my pesky little sister and you give me the amulet of charta... I will Rule Tameran with an iron fist!"

Suddenly the cupboard knocked thanks to the big slug hitting it on accident as he went by

"Well well... Spies" Komand'r spoke with such hatred in her voice

* * *

Raven pacing back and forth in her room she waited for more feed back. She started to get worried as it started to take longer then she expected. When she tried to leave her room four guards were glaring at her. She closed the door and expected Connor to have difficulty getting back to the room. She waited till dusk not getting any sleep. She had made a plan to get her friends to help her end this fake marriage. She stood up and transformed into a raven. She followed the emotions that were expressed. Accidently phasing into a kitchen, the guard room, and finally down below the castle she had found her friends. Transforming back into her regular self.

"Everyone!" she ran over to them "What the hell happened?"

"We don't have time! We need to stop the wedding!" Nightwing spoke

"No shit" Raven glared as she used her powers to break the barrier that had her friends caged up "Let's go!" Raven transformed into her raven and went right into the hall Interrupting the ceremony.

"I object!...I always wanted to say that"

"How dare you!" Komand'r yelled

"What is happening?" Koriand'r asked as she turned and saw Raven walking down the aisle

"Komand'r has been lying to all of you! There is no army outside! Only machines controlling them!" Raven glared at the 'high ruler'.

"What?" Koriand'r turned around and saw her sister demanding her to marry the skleetch

"Well sister dear?"

"I shall NOT" She got blasted back but landed it in front of Raven

"Kori" Nightwing was going to interfere but was stopped by Galfor.

"Stop if you interfere then the princess shall lose"

"Besides Koriand'r has this in the bag" Raven said as she watched her friend take a beating from her older sister. Only to get the tables turn. Koriand'r attacked komand'r and crushed the jewel on Komand'r's chest. Simply throwing blasts towards her sister, to see she was on the ground.

The crown fell from Komand'r's head with a clang. Koriand'r picked it up and put it on her own head.

"The challenge is complete" She announced to her people. "Tamaran has a new Grand Ruler"

The Tamaraneans cheered and her former fiance floated to her. Though it had no real face and she didn't understand a word of his language.

"I am sorry, Gilder... er...you, but there shall be no wedding" she explained, shaking her head. "And henceforth, my sister Komand'r shall be banished from Tamaran!"

The fallen ruler stood up, shocked and outraged. "Banished! Are you joking? Where am I supposed to live?"

Gildersklechhh gurgled in his tongue an offering on his home planet, Drenthax. Komand'r looked disgusted.

"You wish" she muttered.

Two Tamaranian guards took Komand'r by the arms and led her to the door.

"I won't forget this, sister dear!" Komand'r cried.

Heart sinking, Koriand'r watched her elder sister be dragged away from her home, her life. She wished she hadn't had to do that, but she didn't' have much of a choice. Koriand'r couldn't let Komand'r rule Tamaran. With her sister banished from Tamaran, it was now Koriand'r's duty to be Grand Ruler of her home planet.

"So now that you rule the planet," Nightwing began "I guess you'll be staying here?"

" I must do what is right for my planet... But I must also do what is right for my heart" Koriand'r spoke smiling at her friend Raven, who had gave her a white flower. She walked to over to Raven and gave her the flower "You shall need this for your wedding"

"Koriand'r" Raven smiled and hugged her "I'm glad you are alright"

"But I leave you in good hands" Koriand'r quickly informed her planet "The hands that cared for me as a child. All hail Emperor Galfore!" Koriand'r flew backward, gesturing to the new emperor of Tamaran as she put the crown on his head.

The subjects of the kingdom of Tameran chanted his name.

"Let us return home I am getting homesick... for my real home" She smiled as she put her arm around Raven's shoulders laughing.

* * *

Well that was fun to type.


	29. Halloween

_"But I leave you in good hands" Koriand'r quickly informed her planet "The hands that cared for me as a child. All hail Emperor Galfore!" Koriand'r flew backward, gesturing to the new emperor of Tamaran as she put the crown on his head._

_The subjects of the kingdom of Tameran chanted his name._

_"Let us return home I am getting homesick... for my real home" She smiled as she put her arm around Raven's shoulders laughing._

* * *

"Can you believe it is almost halloween?" Beast boy said as he sat next to Megan on the couch

"Is it that time of the year already?" She questioned "What are you going as?"

"I don't know... The lion from the Oz" Beastboy smiled

"Good choice!" Megan could picture it him as a lion and she'd be the good witch "You go as the Lion and I will go as the good witch"

"Hey connor what are you going as?"

"Good question..." He signed "I haven't even thought of Halloween"

"No way... What is Ra-" Beast boy stopped and saw Koriand'r and Raven giggling as they walked into the hall. Raven wore a leather jacket that was a pale grey with a black undershirt, and wore a skirt that was the same shade as the leather jacket. Raven wore plain flats. Koriand'r on the other hand wore bright colours from a bright yellow, to neon pink and neon green. The skirt of the dress had a dark purple turning to a bright purple and at the end of the skirt it was a shaded green. She wore Red sandals. Koriand'r's hair was put into a high ponytail as her bangs were the only hair that wasn't in the pony."Raven! Kori!" He jumped up "What are you two dressing up for?"

"Why would we dress up?" Koriand'r asked as she tilted her head "is our clothing not good enough?"

"Halloween Kori, it's when people dress up as their favorite monsters, those who reside on earth, and in dreams" Raven replied and quickly informed the young alien on what it was

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Koriand'r replied "I don't know"

"How about everyone dressed up as characters from the Wizard of Oz?" Beast boy replied smiling

"What is this Wizard of Oz?" Koriand'r again asked

"It is a movie" Raven replied

"Oh movie night!" Megan got up and ran to her room

"I guess we are watching a movie tonight" Nightwing signed "It's a good movie Kori, you'll like it"

* * *

**~After the movie~**

"Oh glorious she is home!" Koriand'r wiped a tear from her face. She watched Megan, Artemis, wally and Lagoon boy walk out of the room, so she turned to look at her best friend who was sleeping on her soon-to-be husband.

"They are cute aren't they?" Nightwing asked

"Yes they are" Kori stood up

"So are you going to get a costume?"

"Of what friend Nightwing?"

"Of Dorothy"

"Oh yes! please" She giggled "What are you going as?" they both made their way to the kitchen, not knowing they woke up Connor who silently glared at them. He wrapped his arm around his fiance and closed his eyes.

* * *

"I'm thinking of scarecrow" He laughed

"Oh good" She smiled "I wonder who would be the bad witch"

"Raven?"

"the metal man?"

"You mean Tin man?"

"Oh yes him!"

"how about Connor?" He laughed picturing it

"I don't think they would do it"

"I'm off to bed... Good night Friend nightwing" She walked away from him and closed her door for the nights rest

* * *

**~Halloween day~**

Beast boy was beyond excited. He had Raven make him a lion outfit, a yellow one. Raven ended up making Megan's, Koriand'r's, Connors, and herself.

Megan's outfit was of pink, a pink crown a pink tutu dress, pink slippers pink everything even the wand. She kept her hair colour the same.

Koriand'r wore a classic Dorothy outfit, her make up shinning every time she blinked you could see the light blue. She carried a small stuffed animal of a dog in a basket, she had the sparkling slippers and the blue bow in her hair.

Nightwing wore a classical straw outfit, different shades of yellow and green, he kept his mask on and added straw to make it clear what he was.

Connor came walking out wearing an old fashion outfit, steam punk. He wore a white undershirt, and a black vest with a tie,on his belt were tools and had binoculars on his forehead, his pants were a classic shade of brown.

Raven on the other hand came out wearing a steampunk lolita. She wore a corset that showed cleavage, but she put on a necklace that showed superboys sign. Her dress consisted of white, brown, a darker shade of brown, and gears on her homemade hat she made for her outfit. She had gloves for her outfit and put her ring over top of the gloves. Her hair was partially up as she allowed her bangs to have freedom. She put eyeliner on and a golden eyeshadow, with her usual red lipstick.

"Wow" Connor said "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" She kissed him "You look handsome as ever" She grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder

"ready to go to a party?" Artemis asked smirking

"A party?" Beast boy blinked "Where?"

"Main square"

"Sounds like fun!" He jumped up and down

"Let's go" Megan and the team walked out of the hall of justice.

* * *

**~at the Party~**

"Wow this is a big party" Connor said as they finally got there

"Yeah no kidding" Raven looked and saw many costumes until a couple boys and girls came over

"Oh my god I love your outfits" A woman with blonde curly hair spoke

"Thanks Raven created them" Megan replied

"No way Come we have a lot to speak about" The woman grabbed Raven and was going to drag her off

"Rachel!" A woman with orange hair came and hugged Raven

"Orihime!" Raven hugged the woman back

"I love your outfit" Orihime spoke as her date soon followed her

"Thank you Steampunk" She winked "Nice outfit"

"Thank you, I'm a princess" The woman wore a white lovely floor length dress, the dress had black around the waist and the hems were it showed the where the original dress was. She wore a long white gloves. The woman had some of her long silky dark-auburn hair was pulled up in the back revealing her soft, slender neck line and a little bit of cleavage. "We have lots to talk about"

"Yes we do, Excuse me everyone" Raven gave a small smile and walked side by side with Orihime

"poor Raven" Connor laughed seeing his soon-to-be wife dragged away

"You got a awesome outfit man" A male spoke with brown hair, who plainly wore a mummy outfit

"Thanks" He coldly replied as he looked to see his friends had ditched him "Fuck"

* * *

Bwhah poor connor always ditched ; )


	30. A Shattered Heart

_"I love your outfit" Orihime spoke as her date soon followed her_

_"Thank you Steampunk" She winked "Nice angel outfit"_

_"Thank you" She smiled "We have lots to talk about"_

_"poor Raven" Connor laughed seeing his soon-to-be wife dragged away_

_"You got a awesome outfit man" A male spoke with blue hair_

_"Thanks" He coldly replied as he looked to see his friends had ditched him "Fuck"_

* * *

"I really don't care man" Connor signed as he was grabbing punch

"You should, we could totally pick up babes" The man spoke laughing

"Yeah... No"

"Why not?"

"For the last time I'm engaged" He glared at the man

"Keigo!" The orange haired man punched the man Connor was talking to in the head that made him hit the ground "Sorry my friend is a womanizer"

"Yeah I kinda figured that out"

"Ichigo"

"Connor"

An awkward silence rang through them

* * *

"Really? He did that?" Orihime had stars in her eyes

"Yes" Raven giggled seeing Megan and Lagoon boy yelling "Oh no Orihime I will be back alright"

Raven walking fast towards the couple who were fighting

"Look I saw you flirting with other guys... Neptunes beard!"

"What is going on" Raven stood in between them

"He thinks I'm flirting with everyone!"

"She is!" He mocked her as he continued "Oh wow I like your costume hehehe"

"Lagoon stop" Raven glared "I think you two need to just cool off"

"We need to talk about this" Lagoon yelled

"No, You will say something you regret" Raven glared and pushed Megan away from her boyfriend

"Thank you Rae"

"Wow that was intense" Orihime made an 'o' face

"Who i-"Megan was going to ask

"Orihime Inoue, she is an old friend of mine" Raven smiled

"Hello megan! My name is Megan you look so pretty!"

"Thank you! I love your outfit" the two girls giggled and started to talk about boys. Raven quietly ditched him and saw Malcolm sitting down looking sad, and eating a lot of food.

"Malcolm?" She sat beside him "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?"

"... Explain what is wrong" Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, suddenly feeling an intense power she removed her hand from the young man

"I don't know Rae" He cried "Karen just is being a bitch to me"

"that is... not normal" Raven spoke looking into his eyes and seeing a hint of red._ Fuck._

"It's different now, she is just doing it on purpose no joking at all!" He signed more and took a bite out of some sort of jelly

"I think you need to go rest" Raven said as she stood up, using her power to make him feel sleepy he agreed

"Night Rae"

"Goodnight" Raven quickly saw Bumble bee who was slouching across the way where Malcolm was. "Karen?"

"Oh look who it is! Man stealer" She hiccuped

"I'm not a man sea-... You are treating him like dirt... What is wrong with you?" Raven sat down next to her feeling more evil power

"It doesn't matter... He doesn't have powers and yet he is guardian... Gosh I wish I could be like that"

"Bee, you are Bumble Bee who cares what he has or doesn't have" Raven rubbed her forehead

"Doesn't matter"

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep"

"I'm going to sleep here now fuck off!" She cursed and closed her eyes

"Fine" Raven not wanting to say what she was going to she walked away and saw Beast boy wishing he had more money for a moped. She blinked as she already knew what was happening she walked over to where Connor was.

"Connor we have a huge problem"

"What is it babe?" Connor turned around as he had a beer in his hand

"Are you alright?" Raven quickly asked seeing him looking pale

"Yeah me and Ichigo here have been taking shots" He laughed as he bro fisted a now drunk ichigo

"Of course" Raven signed "Common big boy" She pulled Connor "Let's go home"

"Dude you going to just go?" Ichigo asked as he mocked Connor "Wussy!"

"Rae I think I'm going to stay here" He stopped

"Alright... Don't drink and drive" Raven kissed him and left knowing if she made a scene it would cause more things to go wrong

"Rachel are you leaving?" Orihime asked as she walked over to her

"Oh yes, I'm tired and Connor and Ichigo are drinking"

"Oh... Can I come over and spend a night at your house?

"Sure come on Orihime"

* * *

**~The next morning~**

"Oh god" Raven stood in front of Connor and Megan, Megan having many hickeys.

"Yeah..." Connor looked at the ground

"You two..." Raven tried to hold in her tears

"Raven I... I didn't mean to" Megan tried to have reason with Raven

"You two slept with each other" Raven signed and just rushed her hand through her hair

"I was intoxicated but it's no excuse" Connor said as he looked at Raven

"It's not... I'm just... Going" Raven walked passed the two

"Raven forgive us!" Megan cried as she watched Raven leave the hall of justice

"What happened?" Nightwing came out with Koriand'r and him holding hands

"I made the worst mistake of my life" Connor said as he sat down on the couch with his head in his hands

"What has happened Friend Connor? Where is Friend Raven?"

"I cheated on her with Megan" Connor had tears coming from his eyes

"You did what?" Nightwing blinked

"You are no friend to Raven!" Koriand'r yelled "You have betrayed her!"

"I wasn't myself I don't know what happened"

"I'd say so, it seems like a lot of people weren't themselves"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night Raven pointed out how Karen was being lazy and jealous of Malcom. Malcom was eating too much, and Lagoon was lusty.

"what?" Connor said picking his head up "Nightwing! her brothers!"

"Oh shit"

* * *

**~With Raven~**

_'I can not believe they...Connor would have cheated on me... I thought I was their friend..I thought I meant more to Connor then...' _Raven thought to herself as she sat on a bench in the park she and Connor had sat before. She looked onto the small lake and saw how beautiful it was

"Oh miss! You look beautiful today" The old man who had painted her and Connor said to her

"Thank you" She smiled " How are you today?"

"I'm good it's a shame I can't paint in the rain.. I must go sorry take care"

"Oh alright take care" She waved as she walked away from the park. She signed as she started to walk to Orihime's house. Knocking on the door she waited for her friend to answer.

"Raven?" Orihime gasped "You're all soaking wet! come in come in"

"Thanks Orihime" She wiped herself down as Orihime gave her some dry clothes, Raven walked to the bathroom and came out.

"Now what's wrong" Orihime patted the spot next to her, as she had combs and ties ready for her to do Raven's hair.

"It's everything... My world is crumbling" Raven sat down in front of her "Connor cheated on me.."

"What? Wh-... With whom?" Orihime ran a comb through the troubled woman's hair

"Megan"

"The one I met last night?"

"That would be her"

"Some friend" Orihime pouted

"Yeah..."

"I thought you told me you and Connor were engaged?"

"We are..."

"Don't give up so soon Rae" Orihime started to braid her hair down the right side of her body, trying it with a hair tie. She moved some strands of hair that fell into Raven's eyes

"I'm not... I'm just giving some space between us.. I don't want to say anything that would hurt him" Raven felt tears running down her cheek "I... Love him... too much"

"Awee Rachel" Orihime hugged the woman as she cried

* * *

Awee / 3 I'm sorry Raven! X_X

I know she is out of character and personally I don't care.


	31. Pride

_"The one I met last night?"_

_"That would be her"_

_"Some friend" Orihime pouted_

_"Yeah..."_

_"I thought you told me you and Connor were engaged?"_

_"We are..."_

_"Don't give up so soon Rae" Orihime started to braid her hair down the right side of her body, trying it with a hair tie. She moved some strands of hair that fell into Raven's eyes_

_"I'm not... I'm just giving some space between us.. I don't want to say anything that would hurt him" Raven felt tears running down her cheek "I... Love him... too much"_

_"Awee Rachel" Orihime hugged the woman as she cried_

* * *

Megan walked back and forth as she tried to call the woman she met yesterday.

"Orihime! It's me Megan Is Raven wit-"

"No! Allow me to explai-"

"Orihime!"

"Please!"

"Is she-

"with you!"

"Yes? Oh thank god!"

"Whe- Orihime?" She held the phone away from her ear to hear a loud scream "ORIHIME?!"

"Trouble?"

"Orihime is getting attacked!" Everyone ran for the doors of Mount justice

Getting to Orihime's house the team saw Six men with four red eyes. One hold the throat of their teammate, Raven.

"Let her go!" Orihime said as she shot an attack at the one that held her friend only to get knocked out by one of the six men.

"Orihime!" Megan yelled

"Raven!" Connor ran going to punch the man that held onto his soon-to-be wife

"I don't think so" A barrier came out and knocked the team back

"Let them go!" Koriand'r glared

"Oh you can have orangie" the man smirked and laughed as Orihime's boyfriend Ichigo soon came in his shinigami form.

"Let her go you prick!"

"A shinigami? HAHAH!" The one laughed as he set Orihime to the ground lightly as they could see flames on his hands from holding her.

"G-et ba-aaack" Raven tried to warn them as she struggled out of her brothers grasped

"Enough... We have what we have came for" Greed spoke and summoned a portal as he carried Raven through it and each brother followed smirking.

"RAVEN" Connor cried as he tried to break the barrier

"She's gone..." Nightwing stood there

"Orihime?" Ichigo quickly ran over to his girlfriend "Common wake up"

"Ichigo?"

"Oh thank god" He hugged her

"Where is Raven?" Orihime said as she was on her feet with the help of Ichigo

"Her brothers took her"

"What? No this isn't good" Orihime panicked and remember Raven gave her an orb "wait! Rachel gave me this Orb, she told me when she went missing I was to use this and it would take me or us to where she was"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Connor quickly said

"He's right... Let us get back Raven" Megan spoke

"Friend Megan and Friend Connor is Right.. Friend Raven needs us"

"Shouldn't we get the league?"

"No the orb is already cracking" Orihime said boldly "we have to do this and now"

"Alright lets go" Nighting said as he put a hand on Orihime's shoulder. Everyone touching Orihime or touching a team member who was connected to orihime, they all transported to a realm.

As they looked at the Realm they saw Flames and ashes everywhere. Buildings collapsed, ruins was what this realm was all about. Orihime using her powers and put an orange disk under them to fly them over to the middle of realm. Landing everyone Sara huge man like figure stand they thought was a huge throne on skeletons. Everyone feeling the heat from this red skinned man with two horns either side of his head. As they watched this man stand they were frozen in place not in fear but quite literally. the ground seemed to stop them from moving, it made its way up to their knees. Not even the man of steal could break out.

" welcome Young Justice to my realm! hahah!"

"that's trigon?" Megan asked and suddenly saw where Ravens brothers got it " yep"

"I see my Daughter gave you the eye"

"where the hell is Raven?" Connor yelled at the red four eyed demon

"my daughter is no concern to you... Mortals" Trigon raised his white staff that went into a spiral circle at the top holding a red gem

" Father!" Lust walked up to his father and smiled "why not allow sister to finish off her friends"

"your ideas amuse me... I allow it"he sat back down on his throne as he made a small hand movement

As the league senses huge power coming their was the league trying to get out of there death trap only to hear a screech coming from the looking looking up they saw a huge raven landing in front of trigon. Transforming into a human figure. There stood their friend Raven. Running up to her at a top speed was Kid flash.

"g-g-guys?" Kid flash ran over to them and suddenly got pulled into the floor as they had been.

Raven stood there with a dark aurora leaving her body. Raven wore Armored claws on her hands that went up to her elbow, her shoulders held up her armored leotard, that had what looked like a skirt except it didn't cover up the front showing the armored leotard. The bright red orbs were on either side, as she had armored shows that went up to high thigh. Raven floating her two eyes opened with a bright red. Soon the orb that Orihime had left her hands and returned itself to its master. Raven holding out her claw like hand as the orb came flying at her it suddenly attached to her. On her left side that held her cape opened and what looked to be an eye. Her hair had grown down to her knees.

"Sister it is great to see you like this again" the brother spoke "It is I Greed" All the brothers introduced themselves to Raven.

"..." Raven said nothing, she stood on the ground as she felt all these emotions and quietly turned to her older brothers and lifted them all up with her power. Lightening came around the six. The skies were now clouded. Lightning striked around the six.

"S-s-sister" Gluttony spoke in pain

"Foolish.. Pathetic"Raven's dark voice rang throughout the dark realm "Hahahah!"

"Raven?" Orihime spoke shocked that her friend had turned into such a thing

"Mortal" Raven had knocked out her brothers as they fell "why has thou followed my brothers of destruction?"

"Raven it's us"Megan called out "your friends"

"I have no such thing for I am Pride! The sins of all sins"she laughed out when suddenly the eye on her cape blinked. Raven stood there blinking, her eyes widened.

"Daughter... finish them"

"Yes Father" she turned around to face her friends "Thou should have stayed away"

"Raven don't do this!" Nightwing pleaded

"Raven..."Connor stood there looking at the woman who he was in love with as she walked towards them easily breaking their incaptivements. Lifting up all of them in the air when Orihime spoke

"Raven remember the fight Ichigo and I had and you talked me into taking a small break and walking it off" Orihime cried and quickly added "Remember the song? '_Don't be afraid if you hear voices_  
_Or feel the sweet air spoken upon you_  
_Sometimes the sound of a thousand whispering words_  
_Of hope will reassure, show me the future_" when suddenly Raven stopped and stared at Orihime

"Father" Raven turned around and looked at the four eyed demon

"Speak"

"I shall not"

"What?" Trigon stood up "you will"

Raven let them down so they could touch the ground. Raven quietly spoke to Orihime "Heal" She used her powers and sent the broken jewel to Orihime "Please"

"Oh Rachel" Orihime stood up opening her hands and accepting to heal the jewel

"I am.. Off to defeat my father... my brothers are powerless... Take care of them" She saw Connor slowly making his way to her

"RAVEN!" Connor was standing in front of her

Raven used her powers to put up a barrier over hear friends. "You shall not interfere with this battle"

"Little daughter you dare to fight me?" Trigon walked closer so the League could see him. He had little clothing, his skin red, his boots going up to his high thigh. His belt going around his waist holding up a white fabric that went in between his legs, thank god the white fabric covered up his junk and butt, for it went under him and out behind him. He wore arm braces and a white sash around his chest.

"You heard me" Raven floated in front of him "I shall not kill them"

"AHH!" He threw fireballs at Raven only to get them thrown back at him, feeling the pain he growled

Raven easily diflecting them, she stood infront of her barrier and suddenly got hit into her barrier that warped around her body and set her shooting back into her father, she had a sword that she summond to cut Trigon's right arm off.

"AAAAHHH!" He yelled in pain and shot a red laser from his eyes towards Raven

"Mis'asrea " Raven spoke as demonic symbols showed up before her to stop the attack her father launched at her

"Wench!"

"Azarath Mentrion ZINTHOS!" She cried as she quickly transformed into a bright huge white raven. Attacking her father she used her claws to make damage, she flew away as she could feel his power trying to hit her, she remembered her and Connor kissing. She then took a dive right from the sky and headed into Trigons chest. Her father bled as he fell down before her. "Father... I shall allow you to live...Earth shall never be taken over by you" She walked over to his throne

"Bisare'ari" A symbol engraved itself into the throne and was a bright red

Trigon got up as his wounds started to fade "Daughter"

"Yes father?"

"Why will you not join me?" He was on one knee as he shrunk back to a regular size, his arm was starting to regrow.

"I abhor with you, I thee coil as a person..." Taking a small break she started to speak regular english "But you're my father and I still love you" Raven kissed her father's cheek "I wish to have some small talk... With you coming to Earth as a human being" She announced getting her father to agree _**(AN Out of character I know but Father daughter**_ **_moment)_**

"Deal" Trigon signed "What will happened to my sons?" He glanced at his daughter

"Thou shall wake up soon, there power shall return "

"It was nice seeing you Daughter"

"I wish to say the same, thou shall be seeing me once again" Raven smirked and kissed her father, she transformed into a bird and flew to where her friends were standing she grabbed them and summoned a portal back to earth.

"Next time I'm going to have to impregnate a woman that isn't so innocent... Maybe then I'd have a normal child" He signed

* * *

Raven finally on Earth she placed everyone at the hall of justice. The justice league shocked as they saw Kid flash, and a four eyed Raven. Ready to strike in combat. Quickly Flash hugged Kid flash.

"God I missed you" he cried

Raven seeing this she gave a small smile "Thou has made a wish at the ending" Raven started "It has not been un heard" Raven nodded her head and quickly added "I shall not coil with thou zany"

"What?" Flash raised an eyebrow

"She said she wasn't going to attack for our foolishness... Idiot" Batman signed

"Hey!"

"Raven?" Orihime quickly ran towards the now four eyed woman "It's done"

"Orihime... Thou has done it... Thou has done an Absolute-" She spoke but stopped as Orihime handed the jewel over to her, Raven saw how Orihime was shaking when she was handing her the jewel that was so dear to herself "Thou is lapsed with fear?"

"N-No!" Orihime stuttered

" Thou shall lie? O'er-Rauhot such sinnery" Raven glared "Thou all has painful to quake?" Raven saw her teammates looking at her as if she was something they feared the most "Thou should Perpend my tax"

"Raven" Connor walked up to her "I love you no matter" Connor kissed her claw where he saw his ring on her left hand

"Thou is Brave" Raven looked into his eyes and could feel the love he had for her, having her chakra in her hand She quickly put it in the middle of her forehead where it stuck to her forehead the dark power quickly escaping her body going up in the room as a raven. A bright light soon took over the dark raven.

As everyone opened their eyes they saw Raven standing there. Their Raven. Still in the armor.

"My father will no longer be concerning us" Raven announced as Orihime was hugging her crying

"Oh Raven I missed you!"

Raven frowning she accepted the hug and lightly hugged her back "I'm sorry... Everyone"

"by the gods... You transformed into..." Wonder woman began "Oh hera, help us"

"I transformed into my evil side... Zatana let me guess you watched over us..." She saw Zatana nod her head and glared at wonder woman "I have full control" Raven spoke as she moved her claw into a fist

"Really? by the looks of it you could have taken better care of your brothers" Batman glared

"It doesn't matter" She saw batman was going to speak and quickly added "Do you wish for Trigon the Terrible to return?" Raven glared

"fine.." Batman signed "Welcome back Rachel"

"Thank you" She bowed

"Can I get some pizza?" Wally asked

* * *

I know it was a bit fast but eh.


	32. Not Quite there

_"Really? by the looks of it you could have taken better care of your brothers" Batman glared_

_"They are blood related and shall return back home"_

_"That isn't your call"_

_"Do you wish for Trigon the Terrible to return?" Raven glared "I suggest you Return my brothers"_

_"fine.." Batman signed "Welcome back Rachel"_

_"Thank you" She bowed_

_"Can I get some pizza?" Wally asked_

* * *

"Wally how did you end up in trigon's realm?" Artemis was holding his hand and asked

"Well I remember I was running with impulse and the flash, and I could feel myself degrading when I felt a blast... I opened my eyes and saw I was in his realm, I ran around lost when I literally ran into Raven... well a barrier" He signed " She saved me from a huge monster! Had three eyes and three mouths I didn't even want to know if it had three asses" He laughed "Raven.. Thanks" He smiled

"You are welcome" Raven smiled but then turned to see Connor who was standing next to her

"Raven I really need to speak to you" Connor started

"You are right we do need to speak" Raven said

"How about you two go and get some fresh air, hiking?" Orihime smiled

"Good idea Orihime" Raven smiled back to the young woman

"Yeah sounds like a good idea" Connor smiled

The young couple then went to their own rooms and got dressed for the activity they would be doing, together. Raven couldn't help but feel as if she was making a mistake.

Connor wore brown cargo shorts with his combat boots, and his famous superman t-shirt. He walked out of his room and made his way towards the main hall, when he saw Raven. She wore purple shorts that went to her waist and a red shirt the was tucked in. The shirt went up one shoulder and down to the middle of her arm. You could see the white tank top. She wore small running shoes with white socks.

"Tho-" She quickly coughed as she got everyones attention that was in the hall "Is wolf coming? he looks a bit chubby" Raven winked at the wolf who was sleeping only to have a hurt face on his muzzle

"Yeah Comon pup" Connor got the white wolf to follow them

"..." Raven didn't want to ask Megan to drive them to the hiking area so Raven transformed into a raven and picked up connor and wolf and soared across the sky and landed in front of the beginning of the hikers trail.

"Ready?" Connor saw her putting her hair besides some strands from her bangs into a ponytail

"Yes I am" Raven walked in front of him

"Nice day out?"Connor asked about twenty minutes in the hike

"Connor" Raven signed as she threw a stick making wolf go run after it

"Sorry I thought I'd make a conversation"

"I know" She looked back and saw his facial expression, even though she could feel his emotion much better

"Look I wish I could go back and fix my mistake"

"..." She turned her head back to the path, she saw wolf running back to them and she quickly grabbed the stick again and threw it father with her powers, the big wolf ran after it.

"Raven?"

"Connor you just hurt me..." she kept walking almost tripping on a small tree root. She was caught by Superboy, she quickly recovered and went to walk again

"Raven stop and talk to me" He grabbed her wrist " I didn't want to hurt you believe me!"

"I do... but my trust is gone Connor!" She cried and kept her back to him "I don't think I could give you my trust again"

"Give me another chance" Connor spoke quietly enough for Raven to hear him. Wolf ran up to him and Connor grabbed the stick from wolf and threw it so he'd have to run further... Wolf saw how far he threw it and stood there, and looked back giving a look that just pretty much said 'you bastard I hate you sometimes' and ran after it.

" As they say... It takes a strong person to say sorry, and an ever stronger person to forgive" Raven spoke

"So you forgive me?"

"Connor A little girl I know once asked what forgiveness is, she gave a very beautiful answer, ' It is the fragrance that flowers give when they are crushed" Raven gave a small smile "I will... But you won't have the trust you had before"

"Raven... I can gain your trust back.. That's all that matters is that I have you back in my arms"

"That maybe so" Raven allowed him to grab her hand

"You may have forgiven me but I will never forgive myself" Connor spoke and kissed her hand

_~I don't fully forgive you Connor... But this is the chance you asked for~_

**~A couple hours later~**

They ran to a little shelter that was to give them information on where exactly they were. Laughing on the way they hid together, wolf who was done with the stick was offically jumping in puddles

"I can not believe it started to rain" Raven giggled "You do know Wolf is going to need a bath right?"

"It's weird!" Connor smiled "Hahah oh yeah that should be fun"

"Should have brought an umbrella" Raven pointed out "Maybe it will stop raining soon"

"Can't fly in the rain?" Connor winked

"Oh shut it" She laughed "It's harder than it seems"

"Maybe one day you could teach me to fly"

"Connor?" Raven questioned looking at him

"I can fly I know I can... But its just taking a long time... that's all"

"Connor is Clark spending time with you?"

"Once and awhile.. More then usual" Connor stopped smiling "Are we still getting married?"

"Connor... I want to get married" Raven looked to the ground "But I think we should wait..."

"How long?"

"Well, that's the thing... I don't know" Raven saw he had tears coming from his face "We will get married" Raven started as she cupped his face to look into her eyes "Trust me on that"

"I would trust you with my life" Connor placed his hand on hers "I love you"

_~I Wish I could believe that~_ Raven sadly thought

"Connor" Raven gave a small smile and kissed Connor's cheek "What do you say we race to the next checkpoint?" Raven nudged him playfully "Then I can kick your ass again"

"Deal, ready set go!" Connor and Raven ran towards the next resting spot laughing

* * *

When Connor and Raven got back they were exhausted until Raven got a phone call.

"Hello?" Raven answered "Orihime? Yes we are still... What's wrong?... Today?.. Oh tomorrow... Okay... Want me to spend the night?... Okay... I will be over... In a couple... no sorry I won't be there till a couple hours... Yeah.. Hiking with Connor and wolf... Yeah... Need to wash both the pups" Raven quickly winked at Connor "I doubt you want me to stink up your house... Hahah... Alright Take care"

"I guess Movie night is out of the question" Connor kissed her cheek

"Orihime is leaving back to japan with her boyfriend... She wants to spend some girl time.. She asked me to bring Koriand'r" Raven kissed him "I'll text you if it makes it better" She winked and walked over to Koriand'r's room "Kori?" Raven knocked and saw her. "Are you up to see Orihime tonight?"

"Oh is this the oversleep?" Koriand'r smiled

"Yes"

"Oh yes I am up to it"

"alright I am going to give wolf here a bath, Connor is going to help me" Raven winked at superboy who was blushing "Then I will go for a shower just pack some clothes to sleep in and some clothes you wish to wear tomorrow, expect to go shopping" Raven followed Connor and wolf to the bath tub where wolf was going to get a bath.

"ready pup?" Raven smiled as she quickly got out of her muddy outfit and was only standing in her underwear. She had a black bra and black panties the bra had some lace over top, and the panties had lace on the edges. Connor just had his black boxers on. The white wolf stood there not knowing what was to happen, until Connor shut the door the wolf looked back and forth. He whimpered. Wolf tried to dodge Connor and Raven trying to grab him only to get picked up by Raven.

"Not so fast" She smirked and placed him in the tub. Connor and her was soaping the poor wolf down but managed to get some soap on them but wolf was completely soaped up, The wolf grunting each time more bubbles came from him the wolf quickly came up with a plan. He jumped on top of Connor who fell over laughing as he didn't expect it to happen. Connor without knowing it, he slammed his foot on the water tap to break it. Connor seeing what happened and muttered an 'oh shit' as the water soon came out like a water cannon. Raven Laughing as both Connor and Wolf were now pushed against the wall. She had to clench her ribs for all the laughing she has done and quickly used her powers to push back the water and bend metal over the new hole.

"Way to go Connor" Raven laughed

"shut up it was wolf!" He laughed

" Well at least Wolf is cleaned" she smiled as wolf was shaking the water off of him

"Yeah true" Quickly Connor grabbed Raven and fell into the tub with her

"Connor ahh!" She laughed as she was now covered in bubbles "Arse!"

"Hahah!" Connor kissed his girlfriend and smiled "God I love you"

" I...Thank you?" Raven kissed him back and when she was done she threw bubbles into his face.

**~an hour later~**

Out of the three everyone had a bath or showers. Raven went for her shower, grabbed her slumber pajamas and a tank top and went to Koriand'r's door. She couldn't help but think If she could trust megan with Connor. But her best friend was leaving for Japan. She had to be there for her.

"Kori? Are you ready?"

"Oh yes I am" She smiled and had a small bag around her shoulder

"Alright let's go" Raven said as both the young women were going to the main hall, Kori blushing as she saw Nightwing. Raven seeing Megan ignored the woman and didn't see Connor walking up too her.

"You two have fun"

"Thank you friend Connor we will"

"Yeah, See you later" Raven quickly left the main hall, the team knew Raven was still hurt over the 'accident' that took place just a few nights ago. Koriand'r quickly followed Raven.

"I really fucked up" Connor signed

* * *

AN: Yeah buddy~


	33. A new member

_"Alright let's go" Raven said as both the young women were going to the main hall, Kori blushing as she saw Nightwing. Raven seeing Megan ignored the woman and didn't see Connor walking up too her._

_"You two have fun"_

_"Thank you friend Connor we will"_

_"Yeah, See you later" Raven quickly left the main hall, the team knew Raven was still hurt over the 'accident' that took place just a few nights ago. Koriand'r quickly followed Raven._

_"I really fucked up" Connor signed_

* * *

"Orihime?" Raven knocked on the door waiting for her friend to come answer

"Raven Kori!" Orihime smiled "Please come in"

"Thank you" Raven smiled as walked in with Koriand'r, but she was pulled towards the couch giggling as the cushion sank under her weight. Across the room, Raven couldn't help but smile as she saw her friends giggling and laughing at such things

"Come over Raven, sit sit" Orihime patted beside her, Raven obeying sat down next to Orihime and smiled

"You two look like you are having fun"

"Yes oh yes!" Koriand'r smiled "What is it a over sleep does?"

"Sleep over Kori" Raven corrected her

"Well we could do each others hair?" Orihime quickly ran to her room and came back with many objects, curling iron, hair straightener, hair ties, combs. Orihime quickly ran back to grab nail care supplies.

"oh goodie, please do me first" Koriand'r spoke wanting to know what would happen

"Oh okay Kori, what would you like done?"

"What is it you do with these... devices?"

"Kori would you like me to show you what they do on Orihime's hair?" Raven asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Yes please"

"Alright, well first you lightly comb her hair, since she did take a shower before right?" Raven saw Orihime nod her hair "Her hair is dry so you don't have to blow dry it, So we move on to Heat protection spray, The heat protection spray locks in moisture and prevents hair from becoming dry and frazzled, Apply the heat protection spray evenly over dry hair, holding the can about six inches away from the scalp head... So it doesn't look oily" Raven quickly added and grabbed the red bottle "taking the front sections of your hair and scooping them back with your thumbs to grab all of the hair on the crown of your head"

"Oh so your first layer?" Kori asked

"Yes...Separate this layer by twisting it and securing it with a hair tie or butterfly clip, do the same with the second, and the third should be the bottom section of your hair"

"fastanating!"

"Use the right size strands So your rat tailed comb" Raven picks up the small comb "Take small sections Use one hand to hold the section of hair taut as you clamp the straightening iron around it and smooth it through the hair" Raven taking a breath "Don't hold the hair straightener in one place, just run it through... Stop if you see steam or it starts to sizzle... It isn't dried properly... Then keep going through the layers and sooner or later you are done" Raven smiled

"wow that isn't too hard at all" Koriand'r laughed

"Here watch what I do and then you try"

"oh okay!" Koriand'r watched Raven take a small piece of hair that fit in the middle of the rat tailed comb and took the hair straighter and ran it behind the comb a few inches away.

"Your turn"

"Okay" Koriand'r took the hair straighter and did what Raven did she slowly went through Orihime's hair at a slowly and nice pace

"Very good, now finish the layer" Raven smiled watching over Koriand'r

"Friend Raven?"

"Yes Koriand'r?"

"Are you and Connor still fighting?"

"Yes" Raven signed as both girls were wanting to hear more"

"Well?" Orihime replied

"It doesn't matter"

* * *

**~A hours later~**

Koriand'r finished Orihime's hair, and curled Raven's hair. Koriand'r got her hair pined up.

"How about we go out and party?" Orihime lightly smiled

"Oh yes what a glorious idea!"

"Uhh Do you think this is smart Orihime?"

"Raven you defeated your brothers and father" She placed her hands on her own hips

"Fine... Lets get ready" Raven sighed knowing she wouldn't win "Koriand'r and I didn-"

"I contacted Koriand'r to bring something nice and sexy" Orihime winked

A few minutes later Raven wore blue jeans a a corset, she quickly pulled back her bangs showing off her small forehead. Standing waiting for her friends to hurry up she saw Orihime wearing a white shirt that covered her chest, and with black jeans. Koriand'r wore a short shorts with a floral top. The girls giggled as they saw each other. They walked over to the neighbourhood bar.

"Wow it isn't as packed as I would have thought" Raven said as they made it into the doors seeing the dance floor, a bar, and booths. That's when Raven saw the Young justice sitting and laughing. She signed and knew this was all planned "God damn it I should have known you two would have done this" She wrapped her arms around the two women's necks giggling

"Rae it isn't good to fight with your friends" Orihime spoke shyly as she saw Ichigo

"I know... Thank you Orihime" Raven hugged her and Koriand'r then started to make their way towards the others

"Hey girls!" Megan smiled laughing as the girls sat down at the booth

"Raven, Koriand'r, Orihime I want you to meet Terra"

A young woman with blonde hair smirked as she wore a short black dress "Nice to meet you three"

Raven couldn't help but feel the guilty on her emotions, Raven looking at the woman, and knew instantly there was something she didn't like. It wasn't the fact she had her arms around Connor's arm.

"Greetings" Raven spoke back emotionless


	34. A voice is heard

_"I know... Thank you Orihime" Raven hugged her and Koriand'r then started to make their way towards the others_

_"Hey girls!" Megan smiled laughing as the girls sat down at the booth_

_"Raven, Koriand'r, Orihime I want you to meet Terra"_

_A young woman with blonde hair smirked as she wore a short black dress "Nice to meet you three"_

_Raven couldn't help but feel the guilty on her emotions, Raven looking at the woman, and knew instantly there was something she didn't like. It wasn't the fact she had her arms around Connor's arm._

_"Greetings" Raven spoke back emotionless_

* * *

"So you must be Raven" Terra smiled Connor tried to brush off her off until she grabbing his arm

"Yes, I am" She raised an eyebrow "Wh-" Raven was going to ask her why she held onto Connor's arm until a dark haired figure spoke her name

"Raven? Is that you?" Catching her attention she turned around and saw Shuuhei Hisagi, a man she used to date while they were in the same band (AN: Might as well right? Lmfao)

"Shuuhei" Raven stood up and hugged the man known as Shuuhei

"What are you doing here?" Both seemed to ask the question, laughing afterwards "I'm here with my friends" Raven replied as Shuuhei spoke

"same here...ahh Ichigo there you are.. You have got to stop ditching me" Shuuhei saw Ichigo kissing his woman's neck

"Sorry"

"Yeah whatever" Shuuhei then turned back to Raven "Man I can't believe you are still the same height"

"Oh shut up" Raven laughed "I'm surprised your back isn't shriving old man" She winked

"hahah whatever I'm not that old" He glared and gave a small smile

"How's renji?"

"He's alright"

"That's good" Raven spoke as she ignored the new girl 'Terra'

"Ever go back to singing?"

"Nah I stopped" Raven laughed

"Common the band is together why not put on a show for your friends" Shuuhei winked as Raven could almost see the small horns and tail come from him

"I will have to pass"

"Common Rae you can do it" Orihime spoke throwing her small fist into the air

"O-rihime!" Raven glared

"Common Rae show em what you got" Klad'r spoke

"Yeah Raven, Show us what you can do" Connor spoke as they made eye contact

"Fine if it will get you all to shut it" Raven smiled as she followed Shuuhei to the stage

"Which song?" Shuuhei and the band were ready as Shuuhei asked

"How about... Tell me where it hurts?"

"Nice choice lets see how she sounds now she is done puberty" Shuuhei lightly laughed as the mics were still off until he gave the thumbs up at the bar owner. Throwing his thumb up in the air the mics were now on.

_"Hey did ya know you're makin' nice with a murderer"_  
_"Hey did ya know you're swappin' lives with a dirty girl"_  
_"In order for me to play your nurse,"_  
_"You gonna have to tell me where it hurt"_

_"Hey you know you're lockin' lips with a libertine"_  
_"Hey did you know you're knockin' hips with a killer queen"_  
_"Another victim of my method of seduction"_  
_"I made you look but you never saw me comin'"_

_"Come on and give it to me"_  
_"Take you to give it to me"_  
_"Give it your best shot"_  
_"My love is black and blue"_  
_"Come on and give it to me"_  
_"Take you to give it to me"_  
_"Give it your best shot"_  
_"Give it your best shot"_

_"Tell me where it hurts"_  
_"Cry baby, cry"_  
_"Cry baby for me"_  
_"Tell me where it hurts"_  
_"Cry baby, cry"_  
_"Cry baby for me"_

_"Hey did you know I'm the spider and your the fly"_  
_"Hey did you know you got your eyes on a suicide prize"_  
_"With a flick of my wrist I'll twist your worlds around"_  
_"think you're the ace but whose got the upper hand now"_

_"Come on and give it to me"_  
_"Take you to give it to me"_  
_"Give it your best shot"_  
_"My love is black and blue"_  
_"Come on and give it to me"_  
_"Take you to give it to me"_  
_"Give it your best shot"_  
_"Give it your best shot"_

_"Tell me where it hurts"_  
_"Cry baby, cry"_  
_"Cry baby for me"_  
_"Tell me where it hurts"_  
_"Cry baby, cry"_  
_"Cry baby for me"_

_"Come on and give it to me"_  
_"Take you to give it to me"_  
_"Give it your best shot"_  
_"My love is black and blue"_  
_"Come on and give it to me"_  
_"Take you to give it to me"_  
_"Give it your best shot"_  
_"Give it your best shot"_

_"Tell me where it hurts"_  
_"Cry baby, cry"_  
_"Cry baby for me"_  
_"Tell me where it hurts"_  
_"Cry baby, cry"_  
_"Cry baby for me, yeah"_

_"Cry baby for me"_ Raven sang as she carried out the 'me' for a long period of time, when the band stopped playing, everyone started to clap and scream

"hahah! You still got it!" Shuuhei picked Raven up by the waist and spun her around laughing

"Of course who do you think I am?" Raven said cheekily

Shuuhei jumping down from the stage after he placed Raven back on the ground. He offered a hand to help her down. Raven accepted it as she walked over to her friends and where that woman was. A couple steps in front of the booth, Orihime hugged her.

"That was amazing Rea!" You could just see the stars in her eyes

"Thank you Orihime" Raven smiled as she was going to sit down Connor stood up finally out of Terra's grip

"Wow... You were amazing" Connor smiled as he kissed Raven's hand

"Thank you Connor" Raven couldn't help but smile, she could feel her victory without even having to look at Terra, Jealousy seemed to be the emotion that seemed to just want to burn her.

"Would you like to dance?" Connor asked

"Yes" Raven allowed Connor to pull her to the dance floor

On the dance floor, Connor spun Raven around properly so she wouldn't get injured, twisting and turning, pulling her closer to his chest, he heard her say.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance?"

"I know how to... I don't just dance with everyone" Connor smiled as he kissed her lips for the first time that night.


	35. Clashing

_"Would you like to dance?" Connor asked_

_"Yes" Raven allowed Connor to pull her to the dance floor_

_On the dance floor, Connor spun Raven around properly so she wouldn't get injured, twisting and turning, pulling her closer to his chest, he heard her say._

_"I thought you didn't know how to dance?"_

_"I know how to... I don't just dance with everyone" Connor smiled as he kissed her lips for the first time that night._

* * *

"What do you think you are doing" Raven glared at her former love

"I-i'm sorry..." Silence rang out between them until

"So you can really sing huh?" Connor started the conversation off

"I have sung to you before, you were just sleeping that's all" Raven spoke as she was spun around

"I-I... It was beautiful... You are beautiful" Connor smiled and kissed her forehead as he brought her back to his chest lightly

"Thank you... So it looks like you have yet another admirer" Raven spoke as she signed

"Yeah... Got to love it" He signed as he turned her around again "Sooner or later they will start to realise that I am yours"

"If only Megan knew that" Raven signed

"Don't worry I haven't been near her" Connor smiled getting a shocked look from Raven

"Oh yeah... You and your damn hearing... God damn it" Raven cursed as she

"no need to curse my love" He smiled as he cupped her face not caring who was watching he kissed her

"C-Connor... " She glared "Didn't you hear me before? I do not want your kisses"

"Are you still going to spend the night with Orihime?" Connor asked he signed knowing he was still in the dog house

"Yes... Well... Maybe not anymore..." Raven looked over to where Ichigo and Orihime were and saw they would need alone time "I guess not"

"Was it fun?"

"Yes.. It was" Raven smiled

"Why don't you come back to the hall, you can share a bed with me" He winked

"If you think we are doing anything but sleep you are wrong... We can leave together... But I will be sleeping in my own room"

"I wouldn't want it any other way.. for the time being of course" Connor kissed Raven's forehead

"I have an idea to get out of here sooner" Raven smirked "you did drank a bit before right?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"That is our excuse so act drunk"

"Deal" Connor started to stagger his feet

"Alright big boy lets go" Raven dragged him to their friends and spoke "Connor is drunk I'm going to take him home"

"Awee alright Rae!"

"Night" Raven waved her hand and put Connors arm around her shoulder "Let's go home Connor"

* * *

"Smart idea"

"Thanks..."Raven walked beside Connor thinking about her past

"I'm surprised Batman didn't put you in school yet"

"I am surprised as well" Raven gave a small smile

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Connor?"

"You seem distant?"

"Oh"Raven looked at the ground "A lot of things just... happened"

"Tell me about it"

"I haven't felt this way in a long time"

"Felt what?"

"Free... Makes me just want to live"

"You didn't want to before?"

"Connor, I have been isolated for my whole life until I talked my mother into letting me come to earth" Raven grabbed Connor's hand "I fell in love, I felt pain, I experienced emotions, I was in my own nightmare" Raven laughed "Mostly about the emotions, I can feel... Made me just cry every night"

"You cried?"

"A bit yes, not the point... My powers could easily made everyone around me emotionally numb"

"That would stop the jealousy and shit that has been going on"

"True... But it isn't my call to do so" Raven signed

"What really has you down?"

"I can't tell you"

"I see"

"Maybe one day I will be able to" Raven spoke as she pulled out her cell phone, to see it was ringing she saw the number and instantly hit the 'END' button. She couldn't help but scrowl.

"Hahah someone piss you of?"

"Something like that" Raven smiled as she held his hand as they made their way home

* * *

_**~The next morning~**_

"Raven you are going to school... We got you enrolled.. Sorry it took so long"

"It's fine Bruce... Thank you for doing this" Raven looked down at her uniform "My mother would love this news"

"No problem..." Batman walked away "I suggest you get ready"

"It's sunday?"

"Your friend is leaving isn't she?"

"Orihime! Crap! Thanks bruce!" Raven quickly ran back to her room, changing into a dark blue dress with a belt around her waist. She quickly put on dark black tights and flats she combed her hair to see Connor just getting up out of her bed, she ignored him and was about ready to go and see her best friend until arms wrapped around her.

"What are you doing in my room?...Connor I have to go... Let go"

"Why can't you just stay in bed?"

"Orihime is leaving... I suggest you get out of my room before I make you" Raven glared

" Oh... Do you want me to come with you?"

"no, get some rest IN your OWN room... You do not look too good" She almost had worry in her voice

"Thanks..." He playfully glared "Once you get back you can nurse me back to health"

"Hahah that's what you think" Raven used her powers to get Connor "Sleep here for the time being... When I get back you better be in Your bed"

"Be safe" Connor said yawning as he went back to sleep

* * *

"orihime!" Raven spotted Orihime just leaving her house "Oh thank god" She panted

"Raven!" She smiled "would you like to come with me to the airport?"

"Of course" Orihime allowed the taxi man to take her luggage and put it in the back of the cab, as she and Raven got in the cab.

"So i'm going back to school"

"Are you? that is amazing news!"

"It is, Orihime... I want you to have this" Raven handed her a small box, Orihime opened it to see a beautiful three diamond necklace.

"Raven... It's beautiful"

"Orihime if you ever need me please just use this" Raven handed her an orb like structure

"What is it?"

"It's a way of communication, I was hurt a while back and this appeared when I was awake.. Ever in trouble allow me to help you" Raven said as she watched Orihime started to cry and hug her

"waah~"

"Orihime don't cry" Raven gave her a small smile

"But I'm going to miss you"

"I will miss you as well"

"If you have the wedding invite me!" Orihime spoke

"Of course" Raven nodded as they finally reached the airport

"Why isn't Connor here? Or are you two fighting?" Orihime then gasped "oh my god I'm sorry I brought up the wedding" She started to tear up

"Orihime" Raven chuckled and hugged her friend "It's still going to happen"

"Oh"Orihime wiped her tears as they were finally saying good bye now "My plane is going to leave"

"I know... Orihime I mean it if you need me at any time please use the orb" Raven smiled "Just think to it... I will always be listening"

"Alright Thank you Raven" She hugged her friend "I'll use it once I am home"

"Alright Orihime.. Take care" Raven hugged her one last time before she got onto the plane

* * *

_**~Back at mount justice~**_

"Terra I would like to introduce you to combat practice" Black Canary smiled "First up Raven, and Megan"

The two young women walked to the middle of the circle, at bowed at each other.

"So Orihime is going back to Japan?"

"Yeah" Raven signed as she was paired up to train with Megan, in combat. "Let's just get this over with"

"Raven?" Megan asked as she got a quick kick towards her stomach, dodging it "Are you still mad about what happened that nig-"

"Of course I am" Raven spoke as she kept throwing kicks and punches at Megan

"Look I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't going to fix everything" Raven glared as she started to dodge Megan's attacks

"I know that... but I want to try to make it better... You are me are friends"

"Friends? I don't think so... Friends don't sleep with another's fiancée" Raven quickly fell to the ground and spun herself to knock Megan onto the floor by taking out her legs

"Oft" Megan fell on her ass

"I win..." Raven said as she stopped and walked to the side lines where Black Canary was

"Raven I need to speak with you"

"Fine" Raven looked at her "then speak"

"In private"

"This should be amusing" Raven walked past a shocked Connor, nightwing and the new member Terra.


	36. Innocence

_"Sorry isn't going to fix everything" Raven glared as she started to dodge Megan's attacks_

_"I know that... but I want to try to make it better... You are me are friends"_

_"Friends? I don't think so... Friends don't sleep with another's fiancée" Raven quickly fell to the ground and spun herself to knock Megan onto the floor by taking out her legs_

_"Oft" Megan fell on her ass_

_"I win..." Raven said as she stopped and walked to the side lines where Black Canary was_

_"Raven I need to speak with you"_

_"Fine" Raven looked at her "then speak"_

_"In private" _

* * *

"what would you like to speak about?" Raven said as her and Black Canary were in her office and sitting down.

"Well... I'm worried"

"You don't need to be..."

"As your combat instruction I am"

"I can always train with hawkwoman"

"That will not be necessary since you train with your team"

"I get what you are trying to do Black Canary, I'm sorry for snapping" Raven spoke quietly

"What is wrong Raven?"

"Everything is just going so fast"

"I see, explain"

"Well Connor and I are engage"

"I heard and Congratulations"

"Yeah if only... A couple nights ago he cheated on me with Megan... They slept together" Raven looked to the ground as she was hiding her tears

"Raven..."

"Do you think I'm going to fast?" Raven looked at Black Canary

"Raven, you love him... He made a mistake... You can't ignore it, like you have been"

"I'm trying to accept it.. But my heart is shattering" Raven sat there as she wipped her eyes

"You don't think the team can see it? Raven you truly love him, why not give some space and get some time just to yourself... Go to a spa with Koriand'r or better yet be the bigger person and invite Megan"

"..." Raven looked at Black Canary "You are right... Should I also invite Wonder woman and Selina?"

"Haha!" Black Canary couldn't help but laugh "That wouldn't help" She stopped herself and suddenly asked Raven "What about what happened with Trigon?"

"My father? He isn't a threat" Raven signed "Trigon can't be on earth nor his minions including my brothers without my say so I have put a seal on his throne... His heart and soul"

"Wow... you can't say that doesn't effect you"

"It does... I have felt a huge burden lift off my shoulders" Raven still seemed sad

"Why are you sad?"

"My father won't be the one walking me down the Isle"

"Are you two still getting married?"

"That's the thing... I don't know" Raven quickly added in "Can I take some space away from them... without the spa"

"Well school is starting tomorrow so I say... Yeah go ahead... For the day!"

"Okay... Do you know what Hawkwoman is up to?"

"She should be free... Unless her husband needed something" Black Canary spoke

"Thank you for your time" Raven left her office and made her way to the main hall where she saw Megan approaching her "Shit"

"What the hell was that?" Megan yelled

"It was combat practice?" Raven replied as everyones attention was towards them

"You never did that before"

"You pissed me off" Raven shrugged

"I'm trying to be the bigger person" Megan threw her hands up in the air

"Yeah well you suck at it" Raven spoke as she was going to walk past her

"Look I'm sorry I slept with him... I'm sorry you have a Demonic side and that your father is the most hated demon in the realm" Megan spoke and gasped "Noo I didn't mean that"

"Do you hate me?" Raven stopped as her hair was in her face so no one could read the emotions she was feeling

"No of course I don't" Megan tried to touch her only for Raven to move away from her

"You are lying..." Raven then phased through the wall of the hall and flew away from the hall

* * *

**~With Raven~**

She had walked from the east end to the west when she found herself at the bar where it all happened, she walked in to see Shuuhei with the band playing a few classic songs

"Shuuhei" Raven said after their song was done

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm bored so I thought I'd come by"

"I see not just for me huh?" He winked "So I hear you are enrolled into my classroom"

"Yeah I suppose so... Think I can hang out with you and your friends?" Raven asked as she lightly smiled

"Fight with your friends?"

"Yeah"

"Sure why not... Come on sing a song or two for this crowd"

"Fine fine" Raven got up on the stage and sang "Innocence"

_"See it from the outside"_  
_"Running toward the wall"_  
_"Seeing from your blinds eye"_  
_"But you don't know me at all"_

_"I've been here too many times before"_  
_"And your tears don't mean a thing"_  
_"I only come when you scream"_  
_"I told you"_

_"Child don't follow me home"_  
_"You're just too perfect for my hands to hold"_  
_"If you choose to stay you'll throw it all away"_  
_"And I just want to take your innocence"_

_"Is this what you wanted?"_  
_"Did I make your dreams come true?"_  
_"Sitting in a corner"_  
_"Wondering what you got into"_

_"You ached for this, you don't understand"_  
_"That your tears don't mean a thing"_  
_"And I only come when you scream"_  
_"I told you"_

_"Child don't follow me home"_  
_"You're just too perfect for my hands to hold"_  
_"If you choose to stay you'll throw it all away"_  
_"And I just want to take your innocence"_

_"There's no such thing as fate"_  
_"Only yourself to blame"_  
_"You never walked away"_  
_"I told you"_

_"Child don't follow me home"_  
_"You're just too perfect for my hands to hold"_  
_"If you choose to stay you'll throw it all away"_  
_"And I just want to take your innocence"_

_"Child don't follow me home"_  
_"You're just too perfect for my hands to hold"_  
_"If you choose to stay you'll throw it all away"_  
_"And I just want to take your innocence"_  
_"I just want to take your innocence"_  
_"I just want to take"_

"Wow woman you sound amazing"Shuuhei helped her down "C'mon I know a good hill to chill out at"

"sure" Raven had followed him as he then sat down under a tree and Raven sitting down beside him she couldn't help but look at the sky

"So tell me what is really going on" Shuuhei laid down under the tree

"My... husband to be has cheated on me" Raven quietly spoke as she put her head on her knees

"What idiot would do that?" Shuuhei laughed and saw her facial expression "You are really hurt over this aren't you?..Rae?"

"Of course... I love him Shuuhei" She cried as she brought up her hands to her face to try to cover her face

"Yeah he's lucky... Hopefully he can keep you... Not like what happened between us"

"Shuuhei... Please don't" Raven cried as she had memories of what happened "That was years ago"

"Years my ass" Shuuhei laughed "It was more then just years...Raven I loved you.. But You need to be happy... If it makes it better I will talk to him" Shuuhei suggested

"No, it's fine we will get through it" She laughed as she saw Shuuhei making faces "Idiot"

"Rae... Don't let this guy use you"

"He won't" She smiled as she took his hand and kissed it "I won't allow him"

* * *

AN: Bet you didn't see that coming ; )


	37. School

_"Yeah he's lucky... Hopefully he can keep you... Not like what happened between us"_

_"Shuuhei... Please don't" Raven cried as she had memories of what happened_

_"Raven I loved you.. But You need to be happy... If it makes it better I will talk to him" Shuuhei suggested_

_"No, it's fine we will get through it" She laughed as she saw Shuuhei making faces "Idiot"_

_"Rae... Don't let this guy use you"_

_"He won't" She smiled as she took his hand and kissed it "I won't allow it"_

* * *

**~Back at Mount Justice~**

Raven walking in she saw Connor, Nightwing, Megan, and Lagoon boy. Raising her eyebrow Nightwing stood up and asked her.

"Can you spare a quick moment?"

"Yes?" Raven walked over and sat on the opposite couch they were all on "What is it?"

"Everything is on the table... Megan and Connor slept with each other" Lagoon looking shocked glared at Connor and then Megan

"What?"

"They both slept together" Raven repeated "I should have known Megan wouldn't tell you"

"Why would you do this?" Lagoon stood up "Am I not good enough?"

"No Lagoon I didn't mean to"

"I don't deserve this"

"No you don't" Megan looked down as she was crying

"Why didn't you tell me" Lagoon turned to Raven as she just sat there

"I was preoccupied... I found out...I got transformed into my other self...I battled my father.. I was busy" Raven glared at Lagoon boy

"Neptunes beard!"

"Agreed" Raven rubbed her forehead "Its for the best to give space... Lots of it"

"Give me a week" Lagoon glared at Megan " A long week"

"I as well" Raven stood up "I have a roommate that understands what is happening"

"A roommate?" Megan asked

"Yes... I will not be staying here as I need space..." Raven walked out of the room as she couldn't help but remember what Shuuhei said

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Rae if you ever need a place to stay... My house is always available . You know I'm a shinigami so I don't mind having a roommate that understands that"_

_"Thank you shuuhei" _

**_~End of flashback~_**

Raven quickly grabbing everything she had she left some things in her room so they knew she would still be on the team. She had moved her things into Shuuhei's house.

"Thank god that is the last of it" Raven spoke as she wiped her forehead, she left her almost bare room and made her way to the main hall.

"Raven I heard you have moved into a house?" Batman glared at the young woman

"I have taken what Black Canary said to heart" Raven stood there with her head up "I am making space... I will still be on the team, and my room here still has some of my things..."

"Good"

"Take care" Raven phased through the wall and ended up spending the night at Shuuhei's house. Her new found roommate. She almost wanted to tell Superboy that she was spending the night at a boys house.

* * *

**~The Next day~**

"shuuhei! Get up Damn it!" Raven was all ready to go to her first day of school at the Wayne Academy. She wore the regular uniform, a sweater that had the symbol "W" representing Wayne Academy, The sweater was a fleece thin, an undershirt that was white and a red tie. Her skirt was a plaid colour, and she wore Garter** (AN: Garter socks)** under the skirt to go down to her stockings, her plain white stockings. She felt plain so she wore black boots with spikes and blue lacings, She had black nail polish on, and decided to do something new for her hair. She had cut her long hair and put it just above her butt. She cute her bangs so they would just reach her nose. She pinned some of the bangs to either side of her head, giving herself Volume. She still wore the ring Connor had given her.

"mhm" Shuuhei who was now drooling on his pillow

"If you get up we can go grab some coffee" Raven had a smug look on her face as she saw Shuuhei sitting up and staring at her

"You...pretty" He yawned

"Use your big words now"

"Oh shut up!" Shuuhei Glared and really opened his eyes "Damn girl by the looks of it you are a solid D"

"Do you want me to drown you in that coffee" She glared

"Okay okay give me five minutes"

Within that five minutes Raven forgot about her make up. She quickly walked to her room and started to apply red lipstick and fix her eye brows and do her mascara. She also put on a black head band around her neck, just in case. She waited by the door when she saw Shuuhei coming out of his room. He had his normal hair style just washed (AN: Google it!) He wore dark brown pants with a vest that held the famous 'W' and he had a white under shirt and red tie.

"Ready" Raven asked

"Yeah Coffee" He was the first one out of the door"

"Braat" Raven locked the door and followed behind the young man

Finally at the coffee shop they both ordered there coffee and started to walk to the Academy. Raven smiling as she saw how beautiful it was with the random trees leading up to the gates.

"Someone is happy" Shuuhei laughed beside her

"Yeah I guess so" Raven looked at him

"Reason?"

"Just reminds me back whe-"

"Ah so you missed me" He winked

"Of course I did you idiot" She punched him in the shoulder laughing as he held his shoulder

"Damn girl" Shuuhei signed "I'm telling you now I'm not popular ever since I told everyone I was Bisexual"

"That means nothing to me shuuhei" She smiled

"thank the gods"

Raven and Shuuhei were walking past the gates and towards the school yard, since you had to cross it to get to the classes. That's when she saw her 'friends' from the league. She signed and kept following Shuuhei.

* * *

"who is that guy?" Terra asked as she was officially in the same school **(AN: Sorry Raven!) **

"Good question" Robin said as he looked at Connor "You alright man?"

"Yeah.. I'm good, she can make friends" He signed and headed to his classroom. Sitting down as the bell rang he sat right by the window. Ignoring the teacher who was taking attendance, when Raven came into the classroom.

"Oh you must be one of the new students"

"I am... My name Is Rachel Roth" Raven stood there using her real name and was appointed to sit next to her Connor which she didn't mind. She was trying to give them some space but turns around at school they will be closer then what she wanted.

"Hey" Connor spoke towards her

"Hello Connor" She gave him a light smile

"You look beautiful today Rae"

"Thank you, do you have a pen that I may borrow" Raven asked Connor as he handed her one he saw the ring

"You're wearing it?"

"Of course, I'm not going to take it off just because you and I are fighting" Raven stopped herself from continuing as the teacher 'shht' them.

Couple of hours went on and it was lunch. **(AN: I'm not going to go into dept with the school plot line, just saying maybe later on I will)**

"Damn girl you are fine!" A man with blonde hair came up to Raven who was sitting in front of Shuuhei and beside his friends who were all introducing them to her.

"Uhuh" Raven glared at him when he got louder

"Why don't you and me ditch these losers ... What do you say Hot stuff?" He wiggled his eyebrows, that even a cross the room Connor wanted to get up and punch him into a good solid wall.

"I say..." Raven stood up and pushed him back "Piss off"

"What?"

"You heard me" Connor couldn't help but give a small smile

"I am the captain of the footfall league here"

"Yeah? so?"Raven sat back down as she spoke "Continue where you left off Zero"

"Yeah... sure?" Zero blinked. Zero had dark purple hair with two coloured eyes, one Red and the other a light greenish gold "As I was saying before this idiot interrupted me.. My name is Xion... Please call me Zero" He spoke with a dark voice, everyone knew he didn't speak much but he seemed to just open up to the young woman who sat beside him. He had a shirt with no sleeves that went down into two tails behind him and one in front. He had a Collar around his neck.

"It is nice meeting you Zero" She smiled as he nodded "If you didn't know my name is Rachel" she saw a man sitting down beside Zero, and he quickly introduced himself.

"Shun" He has black hair, which is tied into a long ponytail, that goes down to his waist and wears a purple jacket over black cargo pants "I'm Zero's younger brother"

"Nice to meet you" She smiled as the jock that was making an ass out of himself

"Look last chance babe... Someone like you shouldn't be hanging out with these fag-"

"What a filthy mouth you have" Raven looked at him "You are seriously pathetic"

"Me? Pathetic?"

"Yes, what give you the audacity to call someone such a name?"

"Uh"

"Exactly and here I thought you were smart"

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" A preppy woman came bouncing along "You should know your place Newbie"

"Then why don't you get him out of my face" Raven glared at the jock "Cause all I see is a big pile of shit"

"Hey I'm 5''9"

"Holy dog shit... I didn't know they stacked shit that high" Shuuhei laughed getting glares from the two

"Good one Shuuhei" Raven high fived him

"Damn" Shuuhei just blinked "You got balls Rae"

"Damn rights I do" Raven said as she sat back down " I think I just made new enemies"

"I'd say so" Zero laughed

"Its all in my charm" Raven smiled and heard the bell "damn it I didn't even get to take a bite" Raven threw her food out and walked towards her next class.

* * *

Bwhah!


	38. Getting ready

_"Hey I'm 5''9"_

_"Holy dog shit... I didn't know they stacked shit that high" Shuuhei laughed getting glares from the two_

_"Good one Shuuhei" Raven high fived him_

_"Damn" Shuuhei just blinked "You got balls Rae"_

_"Damn rights I do" Raven said as she sat back down " I think I just made new enemies"_

_"I'd say so" Zero laughed_

_"Its all in my charm" Raven smiled and heard the bell "damn it I didn't even get to take a bite" Raven threw her food out and walked towards her next class._

* * *

"Oh Rachel!" Megan ran over to Raven as she was opening her locker

"What is it Megan?"

"Look I need to know" Megan started "I want you to know that night between me and connor... It wasn't supose to happen!"

"Well it did megan"

"I am trying to say i'm sorry"

"Well Sorry can't fix what you have done"

"Rachel! please I'm confronting you in a hall way of our school"

"Look! I gave nothing but respect to you, and I was an idiot and fell in love with Connor" Raven spat not knowing Connor was listening "I really wish that if he truely loved me he wouldn't play with my heart... My heart is already shattered... I'm scared what may happen next" Raven went quiet

"Do you like Terra?" Changing the topic

"I don't know her" Raven replied in a quiet tone

"So? Yes or no?"

"I can't answer that if I haven't met her Megan"

"Oh okay" Megan leaned on the locker besides Raven's

"Speak... What do you really want?"

"..." Megan signed "I never wanted to come between you and Connor"

"Well you did" Raven said as she was trying to reach her binder that was on the top shelf she quickly gave the binder a small push into her hand

"Yeah I know... Can you ever forgive me?"

"Megan.. I can but it will take time.. Right now just isn't the time"

"Oh I see..." Megan frowned and suddenly changed the subject "Whos the dude?"

"Shuuhei? You met him last night"

"he's hot"

"He is also Bisexual"

"Oh that is hot" Megan raised an eyebrow "How do you know him?"

"That's for me to know"Raven said and waved her hand "bye Megan"

"See yeah!"

* * *

Raven changing out of her in door shoes to her heels she stood up from the small bench, putting her shoes in her shoe locker. Walked out of the building as she saw Connor. He was waiting for her.

"Connor?" Raven questioned

"Hey... Mind if I walk you home?"

"Uh sure" Raven texted Shuuhei telling her that she was walking with Connor

"How was your day"

"It was interesting... Met some really interesting people" Raven couldn't help but giggle "And yours?"

"It was lonely without you"

"Connor... We need space"

"I know but it's just I can't stop thinking about you"

"And you think I haven't thought about you?"

"Raven I heard what you said while talking to megan"

"..." Raven signed "I'm sorry I should have told you about that"

"It's fine... Are you alright? Raven I want you to know personally that we... Megan and I did not have sex that night" Connor stopped Raven

"What?" Raven could feel a stronger emotion, but couldn't understand what it was

"We didn't... I would have remembered it and I still had my pants on"

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because you have been ignoring me"

"Connor... When megan told me... why did you not?"

"I don't know I was trying to... then I went blank"

"Oh god" Raven put a hand to her forehead "She brainwashed you" Raven frowned

"Yeah..."

"Connor you can't allow her to do that to you"

"how exactly can I stop her?"

"I will put barriers in your mind" Raven spoke quietly "Later on I will alright?"

"Hard to see that when that Shuuhei is around you"

"Connor now is not the time to be Jealous... Look a couple more days... I will explain everything" Raven smiled and grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"We need to go back to mount justice" Connor suddenly said

"Alright Let's go" Raven quickly dragging him into a small alley she quickly made a portal and dragged him into it.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Nightwing asked as he saw Batman waiting for the team, the only people they were missing was Raven, Connor, Megan and Beast boy (AN: Beast boy took a mission not announced what). When they saw a portal open and Raven still in her school uniform and Connor following her.

"Makes me want to go back to school" Nightwing spoke in a whisper

"What's up?" Connor asked ignoring the whisper

"Beast boy Megan, Lagoon boy, Wolf, Nightwing, Koriand'r, Raven and Connor you all are going up north"

"North?" Lagoon asked scratching his head "What's so important up there?"

"Scientist have found something... It is missing find it"

"Got it, let's go" Nightwing spoke and the team made their way towards the ship to drive them all the way north.

"I suggest you two go and change your clothes it's going to be cold" Nightwing chuckled as the two still in their uniforms were going to go like that.

"Before we leave I need to speak with catwoman" Raven spoke as she quickly walked to where catwoman who was officially staying with batman

"Catwoman?"

"Please Raven call me Selina" She smiled as she invited her in "What's wrong hun?"

"Okay... I need some help"

"Depends" Selina smiled as she sat down on the bed and patted the next to her "come and sit"

"I don't have much time..." Raven sat down on the bed "I'm having troubles

"Come on little birdie" Selina said as she shifted so she could see her "take your time and try to explain it"

"I'm having issues with men"

"Men? don't tell me your dating older men?" Selina gasped

"Selina" Raven gave a small laugh "It started when I met Terra for the first time"

"oh?"

"Yeah" Raven signed "I hate these feelings I have"

"It's called jealously babe" Selina patted raven's back

"Selina... are you pregnant?"

"What?" Selina's eyes widen "where did that come from?"

"Selina I'm an empathy" Raven smiled " I can sense another heart beat within you"

"Well keep it quiet" Selina laughed "I want to tell bruce when the time is right"

"Alright" She smiled

"Back on what's bothering you" Selina gave a playful glare

"Connor slept with Megan"

"that scumbag"

"They didn't tell anyone and now lagoon boy and myself are suffering"

"that isn't only it is it?"

"No... Shuuhei, my best friend for a extremely long time" Raven gave a small smile "we dated a while back when I was on azarath"

"He's from azarath?"

"No he isn't" She signed "He's a shinigami"

"A death god?"

"Yes" She looked in selina's eyes "He fights hollows so they can finally get some peace after death"

"So he's on earth to do that?" Selina spoke and softly brought up her hand to her face and rub her chin "how old is he?"

"He's in a subsitute body so he can be seen and live like us... He's 19 in his body but in years he'd be at least 300 years" she laughed "Oh if he heard that I don't know his real age he'd be pissed"

"Hahah! damn that is an old one" Selina winked "But damn thats kinda hot"

"Selina" She laughed

"So you have Connor and Shuuhei?"

"Pretty much"

"You have feelings for both of them?"

"Yes"

"But will you give Connor a chance?"

"That's the thing... I don't think I can"

"Do you at least want to try?"

"Yes... I kind of do... I know that once a cheater always a cheater"

"Well sometimes people can change"

"I know..."

"What kind of mission are you on now?"

"Going north"

"Well then let's get you a cute outfit" Selina stood up and extended both of her arms to help Raven off the bed

"Alright?" Raven blinked and took Selina's hands as she was pulled up

"Now let's get a good look at you" Selina pulled Raven away from the bed as she walked around Raven "You have a real nice body Rae"

"Thanks?" Raven laughed

"Alright I know exactly what to give you" She purred as she skipped to her closet

"Will it be warm?"

"darling of course it will be" Selina came back with a black leather outfit " You see this sexy leather outfit has Hem cinch-cord further seals out the cold, seeing you have a bigger bust such as me" Selina stopped and winked "it's midweight, has fleece that will keep you super-warm"

"Wow" Raven said as she walked over to selina who gave her the outfit "this will be hot"

"Oh yeah" Selina said "You can keep it darling"

"Really?"

"Yes, oh and if you need anything Rae... I'm here for you" Selina smiled and hugged Raven

"Thank you Selina" Raven spoke as she walked back to her room located in mount justice. Coming back with the full leather suit that she added a cloak over the the shoulders that was tied around her neck the cloak had fleece that was on the inside of the cloak. She had leather glovers with fleece inside. She quickly grabbed a couple articles of clothing already knowing it was going to be cold up north. Raven putting on small boots she was ready to go. She walked out and saw Connor just had his usual outfit on, but with his leather jacket. She couldn't help but bring him some things from Azarath.

"You are going to need these" Raven held out a scarf, and gloves "Just because you are a man of steel doesn't mean you can not get ill"

"Thanks Rae" Connor took them as they left for the Arctic North


	39. Constantinovitch Kovar

_"Thank you Selina" Raven spoke as she walked back to her room located in mount justice. Coming back with the full leather suit that she added a cloak over the the shoulders that was tied around her neck the cloak had fleece that was on the inside of the cloak. She had leather gloves with fleece inside. She quickly grabbed a couple articles of clothing already knowing it was going to be cold up north. Raven finally putting on small boots she was ready to go. She walked out and saw Connor just had his usual outfit on, but with his leather jacket. She couldn't help but bring him some things from Azarath._

_"You are going to need these" Raven held out a scarf, and gloves "Just because you are a man of steel doesn't mean you can not get ill"_

_"Thanks Rae" Connor took them as they left for the Arctic North_

* * *

"So you are telling me there is a man out there? In this weather?" Nightwing narrowed his eyes at the man he was talking to as his teams were looking for any clues.

Connor was inspecting the metal and saw how it was bended, the team was waiting for the man Nightwing was talking to. Meanwhile Speedy nudged Raven, telling her to see these huge foot prints on the floor. Raven walking over and putting her hand on the floor where there was huge foot marks. Memories came to her as her hair started to go up in the air. She ignored everyone in the room to see a man screaming in pain, destroying everything in the lab she could feel everything he had felt. She had all the information she could get and it answered more questions, then the man Nightwing was talking to. Raven stood up and looked at Speedy who was helping her up.

"I think we are done here" Raven said plainly as she held her head

"Raven?" Megan asked as they all re grouped back in the ship

"The man couldn't have gotten far, right now the weather is decent enough to look" Raven suggested

"Raven's right... We need people in the skies... Beast boy, Raven, Koriand'r, Megan... Go take the skies" Nightwing signed "If you find anything let us know immediately"

"Alright"

"I suggest you all go different directions cover more ground... North east south and west"

"I'll take North" Beast boy said as he gave a small laugh while rubbing his green hair

"I will take the south" Koriand'r gave a smile and flew off in that direction

"I will take east" Megan started to float to the east

"I guess I got the west" Raven transforming into a raven she flew in the opposite direction of Megan

"Neptunes beard!" Lagoon boy said as he sat in a chain in megan's ship "I hate this weather!"

"If it makes it any better why don't you go swim?" Beast boy laughed again and transformed into a snow owl. Dodging a small swing of lagoon boy's arm he finally went north

Within hours three our of four had came back. The weather had gotten worse and made everyone turn back. one by one everyone came back besides Raven.

"She should have been back by now" Connor said as he was pacing back and forth

"You are right, Megan can you try to contact her?" Nightwing signed

"I will try" Megan stopped and started to concentrate

"Damn it!" Connor cursed

"I got her location!" Megan stood up and commanded her ship to go to where Raven was. Passing lots of trees, mountains and more damned trees. "I will get Raven to send a blast through the air"

"Alright"

"Keep your eyes open guys!" Nightwing ordered as everyone was looking in every direction possible, and thats when they saw it. A black blast going into the sky but where it came from got another blast, a red blast.

"RAVEN!" Connor yelled "We need to get down there and Now!"

"Got it" Megan commanded her ship to land, only to get hit by a red blast "AAAH!"

"No stay back!" Raven was standing there putting a barrier up in front of her and megan's ship "He's too powerful!"

When suddenly a man walked closer Raven sensing danger she quickly had her powers ready to blast him. She quickly shot energy at the man who shot red towards her. as the other members of her team start to attack the red man, she quickly informs them.

"Do not touch him! He is made of radiation" Raven informed them as she formed a barrier against the snow, only to get shot at. She quickly moved out of the way and shot her magic at him. She saw Koriand'r going after him and quickly yelled "NO! Koriand'r" She followed the young woman trying to get her to stop.

* * *

**~Within an hour~**

"Arg damn it! I can't see shit!" Raven cursed and she knew her tracks were officially gone, the storm had taken a toll for the worst.

_~Rae?~_

_~Connor?~ _Raven tried to telepathically connect with Connor as she stumbled to the ground on her knee's _~It's so cold~_

_~Raven! Where are you~ _Connor replied

_~I don't k-" _Raven suddenly falling into the snow and passing out

_~RAVEN? RAVEN!~_

"Friend Raven!" Koriand'r helped Raven out of the snow and flew in the direction they were headed. Koriand'r knowing that if they stayed out here. Both of them would get sick, or worse. Koriand'r quickly dodging tree's and holding Raven, she fell to the ground, and embraced the cold darkness that crept up to her.

* * *

**~Waking up~**

"Friend Raven?" Koriand'r rubbed her head "ow"

"Careful" A mysterious voice spoke out

"Who is there" She lit her hand with her power

"Easy... my name is Constantinovitch Kovar... Red star" He replied as koriand'r saw bars and immediately thought she was in a cage, Koriand'r saw a pale man with completely blank green eyes, reddish hair. he had on black pants, a fatigue top, so a military uniform.

"Let me out! Why have you captured me?!"

"It isn't like that" He raised both of his hands up "You are free to go.. I will stay here"

"What?"

"I am dangerous if i get out... Your friend has a high fever" He quickly warns her

"Fear not, I am immune to your Radiation... I am from Tameran"

"Your friend?"

"She is from a planet called Azarath" Koriand'r speaks "She will stay where she is"

"Come in... We have much to speak about"

"Were you the creature?"

"I am the creature... But I haven't been out in the world for years"

"I must find my friends... Friend Raven needs help"

"The weather isn't done I suggest you have something to eat" He stands up and walks over to the small kitchen and takes out beans to cook.

"Oh you are right" Koriand'r tried to open the door to see the weather was still blowing around snow

"Here" He hands her a can of cooked beans as he makes one for himself

"You have a lovely... complex" Koriand'r smiles

"Than-" A promixmity signal goes off "Shit"

"What is it? red star?" Koriand'r stood up

"it means something or someone is close"

"Oh it might be my friends!" Koriand'r quickly floated to the door

"I suggest we stay inside I must close down the complex" He was going to lock it all down until

"Friend Red star, you must be brave"

"You are right I am done being a coward" He runs to a containment chamber to release his energy into two storage jars "you can open the door"

"Alright" Koriand'r opens the door and see's her friends standing there and megan's ship "Oh my friends!"

"Koriand'r?" Nightwing smiled "Thank god you are safe"

"Where is Raven?" Connor quickly asked

"Friend Raven is asleep" Koriand'r moved out of the door way to allow them in "This is Friend Red star"

"Greetings" He replied

"Raven!" Connor ran over to his fiance and held her in his arms, he saw how pale she was, even more pale then what she normally was "She isn't doing so good guys"

"What happened Kori?" Nightwing asked as he saw megan walking over to the two lovers

"Well I was following the monster and I heard friend Raven" She started "She was telling me to wait so I stopped and when I turned around I saw her in the snow... I tried to get out of the storm but I was found by Red star"

"Thank god you two are not in the snow storm... we were worried"

"Worry not friend Nightwing, we are safe" Koriand'r smiled "Will Friend Raven be allright?"

"She will be once we warm her up" Connor spoke sadly he hoped

"Ughh" Raven moaned and opened her eyes ... Noo"

"Rae?" Connor looked at her as Raven's eyes changed different colours from red to bright green, then finally a bright blue

"Don't let him in" She tried to keep her eyes open "He's after... heart"

"Rae... calm down Raven" Connor hushed her "shh"

"Noo... Azarath... Danger" Raven tried to sit up "Mother" She was pushed back down to the couch, she tried to reach for something in the sky as if she saw something no one could

"Rae you aren't moving you have a fever" Nightwing spoke as he had moved her legs back on the bed

"No... I... can't... Dan..." Raven coughed as she soon fell asleep in superboys embrace

"Do you have any more blankets?" Connor asked Red star

"Yes... I will grab them for you"

"Thanks" Connor gently rubbed the hair off of her face "Hang on Rae"

"Here" he passed a couple blankets "While you all are here I suggest you eat"

"eat?" Lagoon boy questions "Not fish right?"

"It's beans"

"Sweet!"

Everyone besides Connor and Speedy went and sat down.

"Connor? Speedy?" Megan stopped turned around and looked at them

"I'll watch Raven" Speedy spoke as he saw Connor raise an eyebrow "You need to eat brother" He placed a hand on his shoulder

"Thanks Speedy" Connor stood up and walked over to the others and quietly ate his beans

"No problem" Speedy said as he sat down by Raven and changed her forehead cloth

_'If only if you knew I could be that one for you' _Speedy thought sadly and signed _'Connor is lucky to have you... Next time I will sweep you off your feet' _he made himself a promise as he saw Raven laying there.

"isn't that right Speedy?" Nightwing asked and didn't get a response "Speedy?"

"What?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine... What is it?

"I was just bringing up how far you could shoot and still hit a bullseye"

"Yeah..." Speedy yawned covering up his previous emotion "putting me to sleep with all this talk"

"Get some sleep man... You need it" Connor stood up as he put a hand on speedy's shoulder

"Piss off!" Speedy stood up "Look I will do what I want" He glared and went across the room

"Speedy?"

"Friend Speedy?" Koriand'r questioned "Is everything alright?"

"It doesn't matter" He glared and slid down the wall closing his eyes, trying to take his mind of Raven.

"Uhh alright.. So you were an experiment?" Nightwing looked over to Red star

"Yes... I was a soldier chosen as part of an experiment to create perfect soldiers" He started "The experiment succeeded, it had increased my stamina and musculature... But it soon began to glow with radiation and I had to contain myself in this facility... ever since it happened"

Red Star stands up and walks over to where Speedy was resting, he hit a button and it revealed that he has stored all of his excess energy into jars and that there is a chamber filled with storage jars in the complex.

"You've been storing all of your enge-" Megan was going to ask when the monster from earlier attacked the compound.

"Shit!"

"Move Raven to the ship and get her in there now!" Nightwing commanded and started to throw batarangs at the monster

"We don't have time! We need to stop this now!" Megan said as she lifted it into the wall slamming it. Only to get shot at, she moved out of the way to see it melt through the steel. "Damn"

"ahhh!" Koriand'r charged and threw star bolts at the monster "Please friend Red star!" She threw more attacks at him "Help us!"

"oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Beast boy changed into a cheetah as the monster was coming for him

"No you don't!" Red star attacks the monster and throws a couple of punches at the red glowing monster and suddenly throws the monster across the room and runs to his own little area and 'bleeds' off the extra energy. As he does this. The monster grabs the container that looked exactly like the container that Red star had 'bleed' off the radiation. The monster now feeds off the storage jars and runs off into the cold night.

"... He feeds off your energy" Nightwing spoke "He must have got the first doze from the leak in the complex

"Oh yeah that man spoke about a leak in a small creek" Megan pointed out as Speedy had placed Raven back down on the bed where she was.

"The creature was created in the green isotope stream" Nightwing said with a frown "We have to stop the monster and now"

"Friend Nightwing is right... Friend Red star you shall company us?"

"I don't think so"

"You should embrace the power instead of fighting it back"

"You are right" Red Star had decided to join the League

They found the creature swinging at random tree's and they started to fight the creature.

"It likes to feed on your power!" Nightwing threw more batarangs

"Yeah?" Red star threw punches at the creature

"Over feed it!" Speedy yelled shooting arrows at the monster

"Alright!" Red star grabbed a hold of the creature and turned a bright red "AAAAHHH!" Soon the monster full with an overdose of radioactive energy. However, the energy within Red Star's body rose to uncontrollable levels, and Red star asked Koriand'r to take him into space, where his power was released in a gigantic explosion. He fell into Koriand'r's arms and was lightly placed on the ground.

"Friend Red star?"

"I'm good" He smiled and fell asleep

"Well that is taken care of" Lagoon boy signs

* * *

New chapter~


End file.
